AmourShipping: Sentimientos Encontrados
by El Hacedor Del Sur
Summary: Luego de su segundo lugar en la Liga Kalos, a Ash y a Serena le suceden una serie de sucesos en donde su relación se vuelve más cercana y donde están dispuestos a apoyarse mutuamente. Cuando al joven entrenador se le ofrece la oportunidad de competir en un nuevo torneo, eso se volverá una ocasión en la que surgirán ciertos sentimientos encontrados.
1. Capítulo 01: Reflexión

**"SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS"**

Después de haber obtenido las 8 medallas de gimnasio y las 3 llaves de princesa, Ash y Serena participan en sus respectivas grandes competencias (Liga Kalos y Clase Maestra) donde ambos sufren unas tristes y lamentables derrotas en la ronda final, donde a pesar de todo el trabajo, esfuerzo y corazón que pusieron en el evento no lograron cumplir sus sueños. Para mejorar los ánimos se intenta realizar una fiesta de felicitaciones en Pueblo Paleta donde se tiene la intención de invitar a todos los ex compañeros de viaje de Ash, además de algunos de los conocidos de la región Kalos. Pero lamentablemente el evento se reduce sólo a algunos de los amigos de Ash, la madre de Serena y unos cuantos conocidos más ya que la mayoría de amigos de Ash están realizando viajes, proyectos, etc. Pero no porque la fiesta no pueda realizarse significa que no puedan darse ciertos momentos y/o situaciones que ayuden a fortalecer la relación de Ash y Serena y de encontrar ciertos sentimientos.

 **ADVERTENCIA 01:** Todos lo relacionado con Pokémon (serie, películas, personajes, etc.) son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y el autor de este fanfiction no declara autoría sobre ninguno de los elementos a utilizar en esta historia.

 **ADVERTENCIA 02:** Los eventos presentes en este fanfiction toman como base los eventos de la temporada XY&Z de Pokémon, hasta el capítulo 31. Por lo que es posible que varios aspectos de la serie hayan sido cambiados en relación a la historia a presentarse a continuación, de todas formas espero sea de su agrado.

 **"Capitulo 01: Reflexión, Entendiendo Mis Sentimientos"**

Después de finalizada la Liga Kalos, nuestros héroes emprenden el viaje de regreso a Ciudad Lumiose y ahora nos encontramos en el Centro Pokémon. Era un hermoso día que ya estaba llegando a su fin mediante un hermoso atardecer de color naranja, algo característico en los atardeceres de Kalos y tenemos a nuestro subcampeón Ash sentado en el área de descanso contemplando su medalla de plata obtenida por su segundo lugar en el torneo junto con un trofeo, también de plata en compañía de su fiel amigo y compañero Pikachu. Mientras tanto, tenemos a Clemont, Bonnie y Serena pidiéndole a la enfermera Joy una habitación para cuatro personas. Serena no podía dejar de mirar a Ash, al momento que llegaron al lugar Ash se apartó del grupo pidiéndoles que lo dejaran a solas por un rato en conjunto a su amigo Pikachu.

La chica miraba como su mejor amigo estaba sentado, solo, con una cara que si bien parecía como que él aceptaba su condición de sub-campeón de la Liga no dejaba de expresar cierta tristeza y decepción. Serena podía entender perfectamente la situación por la que Ash estaba pasando ya que ella anteriormente pasó por algo similar. En la gran final de la Clase Maestra, Serena se enfrentó a Aria y también quedó con la medalla de plata del segundo lugar. En ese momento ella sintió cierta satisfacción pero al mismo tiempo tristeza y decepción. Nuestros protagonistas estaban pasando por una situación emocional muy similar y ahora están lidiando con algo que muchos suelen llamar como el "peso de la derrota". Serena empezaba a sentirse muy preocupada por él hasta que cierta niña pequeña del grupo le tomó de la mano para llamar su atención y cuando Serena miró a Bonnie a la cara se puso nerviosa al darse cuenta que la pequeña tenía una sonrisa cómica y un tanto pícara:

– Serena, yo también estoy preocupada por Ash pero tú estás a otro nivel –. Dicho comentario provocó un pequeño pero notorio sonrojo en Serena a lo que ella le respondió:

– Bonnie!, de que se supone que me estás hablando? Por supuesto que estoy preocupada por él, sólo míralo –. Bonnie dirigió su mirada hacia Ash y claro, ella podía notar la expresión de tristeza de Ash, pero después de mucho tiempo intentando conseguir una novia a su hermano la ha hecho ser una experta en temas amorosos, por lo que para ella se le hacía muy fácil saber cuando alguien estaba enamorado o enamorada.

– Serena, no es necesario que me lo ocultes, el día que tú ganaste tu primera llave de princesa te reencontraste con Miette y a pesar de que no escuché lo que ella te susurró al oído supuse que tenía que ver con Ash –. A Serena se le formó una cara de sorpresa, apenas podía creer que una niña como Bonnie fuera capaz de suponer que fue lo que Miette le comentó en aquella ocasión.

– Bueno, si tú lo dices. La verdad no sé que sentir en este momento Bonnie. Todos hemos sido testigos de lo mucho que Ash se esforzó para llegar a la final de la Liga, y ahora que en sus manos están los reconocimientos del segundo lugar me pregunto cómo estará, que está sintiendo, en que está pensando –. Bonnie en ese momento intuyó lo que trataba de hacer Serena con ese comentario.

– Serena, no es eso a lo que me refería. Mencioné lo de Miette y el hecho de tu gran preocupación por Ash porque tú sientes algo por él, y como quedó segundo como tú se te hace muy fácil comprenderlo. Es cierto, yo vi lo mucho que Ash se esforzó y me alegré mucho por la obtención de sus medallas y a pesar de que me dolió cuando perdió la final también estoy preocupada por él, pero tu forma de preocuparte por él es muy diferente a como me preocupo yo –. Serena quedó muy sorprendida por las palabras de la pequeña Bonnie.

– Bonnie, cuando ya obtengamos la habitación podemos venir aquí al área de descanso para conversar sobre esto? Hay algo que me gustaría compartir contigo –. Bonnie tomo las dos manos de Serena y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa que demostraba comprensión.

– Por supuesto que sí Serena, durante este viaje tú has sido mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana. Así que si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo –. En ese momento, Serena se agachó y le dio un abrazo a la pequeña Bonnie.

– Bonnie tú también has sido mi mejor amiga, gracias –. En eso Clemont se acercó a las chicas para decirles que ya esta lista la habitación para el grupo.

– Muy bien chicas, ya esta lista nuestra habitación. Mañana en la mañana saldremos rumbo a Pueblo Boceto, y de ahí a pensar en el viaje a la región Kanto. Oye Ash, ven que la habitación está lista –. En ese momento que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos Ash reaccionó y dirigió su mirada hacia sus amigos.

– Eh? Ah, sí claro Clemont, te escuché, voy para allá. – Dijo el chico, guardando su trofeo y medalla en su mochila y poniendo a Pikachu en su hombro, aunque en sus palabras se notó una cierta sensación de seriedad, algo que Serena notó casi inmediatamente. Los cuatro amigos en conjunto a sus amigos pokémon Pikachu, Dedenne, Puni-chan y Chespin, mientras que los demás integrantes pokémon del equipo estaban guardados en sus pokébolas y siendo atendidos por la enfermera Joy, se dirigieron hacia su habitación. Los chicos iban al frente dejando a las chicas atrás y Serena no pudo evitar fijarse en la cara de Ash que estaba conversando con Clemont sobre cómo sería el viaje a Kanto. Serena estaba preocupándose cada vez más de su mejor amigo a lo que estaba pensando.

– Pobre Ash, quizás está conversando tranquilamente con Clemont, y no es para menos porque vamos a volver a su pueblo natal. Pero hay algo en su cara que me deja desconcertada, no parece el Ash valiente, optimista y determinado que yo conozco. Ahora parece ser alguien frío, distante y de pocas palabras. No sabes lo mucho que te entiendo Ash. Tú y yo estamos lidiando con el peso de la derrota y ya que a lo largo de este viaje me has dado tu apoyo, tu motivación e incluso, si no fuera por ti no habría encontrado un sueño por el cual luchar, espero poder ayudarte. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, y también espero tener la oportunidad de decirte lo que siento por ti –. Bonnie, que también estaba viendo como Ash y Clemont conversaban, se fijó en la cara de Serena y no pudo evitar notar su expresión de preocupación a lo que nuevamente le tomó la mano para llamar su atención y cuando Serena se fijó en la cara de la pequeña niña ella le dijo:

– Te lo dije, sientes algo por él – A Serena nuevamente se le formó un sonrojo esta vez más notorio que el anterior, y simplemente optó por mantenerse en silencio. El grupo llegó a la habitación, abrieron la puerta con la tarjeta de acceso y dejaron sus cosas encima de sus respectivas camas. Mientras los chicos ordenaban sus pertenencias y preparaban sus ropas para irse a dormir, el ambiente parecía estar en absoluto silencio, en sus caras parecía notarse una expresión de agotamiento. No era para menos, el viaje por la región de Kalos estaba llegando a su fin y a pesar de que el siguiente paso era el viaje a Pueblo Boceto no pudieron evitar pensar en todo lo que han vivido. Desde momentos alegres hasta tristes, divertidos hasta emotivos, de triunfos y decepciones. Cada día de su viaje los acercó más como equipo. Y ahora tenemos a nuestros cuatro amigos, en silencio, sin atreverse a hablar con el que tenían al lado o al frente. El ambiente se volvió tan incómodo que Ash se dirigió a sus amigos y les dijo:

– Ah chicos, me siento un poco inquieto así que si no les molesta saldré a caminar, hay ciertas cosas en las que necesito pensar así que necesito estar un rato a solas, no se preocupen por mí, voy a estar bien y prometo no llegar tan tarde –. En eso dejó su mochila a un lado de su cama y dejó a su compañero Pikachu descansando sobre una almohada.

– Amigo, no te ofendas pero quiero estar sólo un rato, descansa y que tengas buenas noches. Yo estaré bien –. Dicho esto el compañero de viaje de Ash optó por hacerle caso así que puso su cabeza sobre la almohada y se quedó dormido, Ash se retira de la habitación con una expresión algo cabizbaja y se va.

– Ash, espera, a donde vas? –. Decía Serena preocupada por su amigo tratando de alcanzarlo a lo que Clemont le interrumpe diciendo seriamente:

– Serena, deja que se vaya –. Al escuchar las palabras del joven inventor del grupo, Serena se detuvo y dirigió su mirada a Clemont.

– Yo sé que estás muy preocupada por él. Créeme que yo también pero dejemos que esté solo por un rato, de hecho necesita estar sólo, este no ha sido un tiempo fácil para él y nosotros como sus amigos debemos corresponder a su decisión. Nada de lo que hagamos para ayudarlo servirá. En este momento sólo Ash puede ayudar a Ash –. Las chicas escucharon las palabras de Clemont y al final le dieron la razón. Mientras esto pasaba, Ash salió del Centro Pokémon, ya era de noche y cuando miró hacia el cielo se quedó maravillado por las estrellas, se dijo a sí mismo,

– Vaya, había olvidado lo hermosas que eran las noches de Kalos –. Empezó a caminar sin rumbo definido pero tuvo una idea y empezó a dirigir sus pasos hacia la torre Lumiose. Mientras que Ash empezaba su momento de soledad, Clemont se preparó para dormir. Pero mientras tanto las chicas decidieron no vestirse para dormir, tenían algo pendiente de lo que debían hablar.

– Em, hermano, Serena y yo vamos a estar un rato en el área de descanso, volveremos en un momento –. Clemont reaccionó a las palabras de su hermana y respondió:

– Esta bien chicas, lo he estado pensando y creo que lo mejor para todos es que en vez de salir mañana en la mañana empecemos el rumbo a Pueblo Boceto mañana después de almuerzo, procuren no dormirse tan tarde en todo caso, que estén bien y buenas noches –. Dejaron a Clemont con los pokémon a su cuidado en la habitación y partieron al área de descanso para hablar sobre cierto tema que quedó pendiente. Serena estaba nerviosa ya que hablaría con Bonnie acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Ash. Se ubicaron en sus asientos, una al frente de la otra y fue así como la conversación entre chicas comenzaba.

– Muy bien Serena, es hora de hablar de aquello que dejamos pendiente, dime una cosa, sigues preocupada por Ash? –. Serena estaba viéndose frente a frente con su mejor amiga, aquella niña que podrá ser pequeña pero entiende perfectamente sobre los sentimientos. Serena empezó a reflexionar sobre lo que Bonnie le preguntó y dijo:

– La verdad Bonnie, si, me siento muy preocupada por él. Desde que obtuvo el segundo lugar en la Liga, a pesar de que nos miraba con una cara alegre y de satisfacción, como que había algo en su cara o en sus palabras que no me convencía. Lo más triste de todo es que mis sospechas se volvieron ciertas cuando llegamos aquí al Centro Pokémon. Ha estado muy callado, su mirada se ha tornado fría y frágil, esta muy distante. Cuando hablaba con Clemont sobre el regreso a Kanto parecía feliz pero había algo en su cara que me dejaba desconcertada y ahora se va a quien sabe donde pensando en quien sabe que, ya no parece ser el Ash que yo conozco –. Al momento que Serena dijo esa frase Bonnie pensó que sus sospechas sobre de que Serena sentía algo por Ash parecían ser ciertas, desde el día que Serena ganó su primera llave y luego de ese momento en que Miette algo le dijo a Serena al oído que la pequeña sospechaba que tenía que ver con Ash. Sospechas que a medida que avanzaba el viaje y luego de sus posteriores reencuentros con la chica de pelo azul, y posteriormente en la Liga Kalos donde Serena le daba su mayor apoyo a Ash parecían hacerse reales. Ahora Bonnie no tenía duda alguna que toda esa preocupación se debía no sólo a que Serena tenía una gran amistad con el entrenador Pokémon sino que se debían mayormente a un sentimiento amoroso. En eso Bonnie tomó las dos manos de Serena y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

– Entonces dime, si el de ahora no es el Ash que tú conoces, como es el Ash que tú conoces? –. Serena quedó sorprendida con esa pregunta pero decidió ser sincera, si lo que Serena quería era hablar sobre sus sentimientos hacia Ash, antes de decírselos a él tenía que hablar de este tema con alguien más. Y ese "alguien más" terminó siendo la pequeña Bonnie a lo que decidida a continuar con la conversación tomó la iniciativa y optó por hablar en forma honesta.

– Pues, como decírtelo? El Ash que yo conozco, al menos como entrenador Pokémon, es un chico muy valiente, fuerte y decidido. No se deja vencer fácilmente si su rival tiene ventaja de tipo o si es un pokémon más poderoso que los de su propio equipo. Él sabe arreglárselas para salir del peor escenario posible y mantiene un fuerte lazo con sus pokémon. Pero dejando de lado el aspecto de entrenador, tenemos a un chico totalmente diferente a los que yo he conocido. Antes de unirme a ustedes había tenido algunos amigos pero no eran amistades tan profundas, de hecho muchos de ellos o tenían motivaciones muy superficiales o simplemente eran unos idiotas. Pero Ash es diferente a todos ellos, él es un chico amable, preocupado, atento, gentil, siempre poniendo el bienestar de sus amigos por sobre su bienestar propio, de buena voluntad y buenas intenciones, con una actitud siempre humilde y servicial, además de eso también es muy dulce, tierno y tiene un gran corazón –. Luego de haber dicho esas palabras Serena dio un suspiro de alivio porque estaba sintiendo que se estaba sacando un enorme peso de su espalda. Bonnie no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su mejor amiga le estaba confirmando que no sólo parecía que a ella le gustaba Ash, era algo más complejo de lo que pensaba, Serena estaba muy enamorada de él. Bonnie le dijo con su característica mirada cómica y pícara manteniendo unidas sus manos con las de su amiga:

– Y, además de todo eso, te parece un chico apuesto? – Esa pregunta dejó sorprendida a Serena pero, nuevamente, optó por ser sincera.

– La verdad, si, me parece un chico atractivo. Quiero decir, su mirada, su sonrisa, y sus ojos. Se supone que hay algunos que creen que los ojos de color café o son muy simples o no expresan mucho pero los de Ash son algo que nunca había visto. Cuando éramos niños y lo conocí en el campamento del Profesor Oak, se dio cuenta que estaba herida y me ayudó sin pedir nada a cambio, me ayudó a ponerme de pié y me dio un abrazo para hacerme sentir que todo estaba bien y fue en ese momento que me fijé en sus ojos, eran intensos a pesar de su simpleza y luego me brindó una cálida sonrisa que jamás olvidé. Y ahora, de ser un niño que en ese momento me pareció simplemente amable y muy lindo, ahora es un joven igual de amable pero muy guapo –. Al decir esas palabras a Serena se le apareció un sonrojo mucho más notorio que las veces anteriores de cuando Bonnie le habló sobre Ash. La pequeña del grupo no dejaba de sorprenderse con las palabras de Serena y sin dejar de tener sus manos juntas sintió que era hora de hacerle la pregunta más importante.

– Muy bien Serena, ahora te voy a hacer la pregunta más importante de nuestra conversación. Aquí voy, señorita Serena, te gusta el joven entrenador Pokémon Ash? –. A Serena se le hizo algo predecible la pregunta pero al igual que con los puntos anteriores decidió mantener la honestidad.

– Si pequeña Bonnie, Ash me gusta y me gusta mucho, es el chico más especial que he conocido –. Las sospechas de Bonnie acababan de ser confirmadas a lo que ella le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras las chicas tenían la conversación en el área de descanso del Centro Pokémon, Ash se encontraba frente a la torre de ciudad Lumiose. Miró la cima de la torre:

– Pensar que aquí tuve la primera de mis muchas aventuras aquí en Kalos, recuerdo cuando Garchomp se volvió loco por un dispositivo que le colocó el equipo Rocket. Yo, Pikachu y Froakie fuimos a ayudarlo y lo logramos y después Pikachu se cayó y yo fui tras él. Y luego de eso llegaron muchas historias emocionantes más, la región Kalos sin duda ha significado todo un reto para mí. Las otras regiones también fueron difíciles pero Kalos es simplemente un punto y aparte en mi viaje para convertirme en Maestro Pokémon. Se supone que debo estar feliz por el segundo lugar de la Liga pero me siento vacío por dentro, es como si todo lo que he vivido y aprendido no sirvió para nada. Y lo peor es que siento que decepcioné a Clemont, a Bonnie, a Serena, a mi mamá y todos mis amigos que seguramente vieron la final por televisión o se estarán enterando de mi derrota por otros medios. No sé que voy a hacer ahora. Serena, creo entender lo que sientes, tú y yo quedamos en el segundo lugar y parece que estamos lejos de cumplir nuestros sueños. De seguro debes pensar que te decepcioné, que dejé en nada todo ese apoyo que me has dado, que debes sentirte arrepentida de viajar con nosotros, como voy a hablarte y/o mirarte a partir de ahora? Tú significas mucho para mí Serena, eres la mejor amiga que he tenido pero porque me siento tan mal? Acaso será por lo lejano que se ve mi sueño o es algo más? –.

Con todas estas y muchas más preguntas en su cabeza Ash decidió volver al Centro Pokémon para no seguir preocupando más a sus amigos. Pero durante el camino de regreso se le vino una gran sensación de nostalgia, se le vinieron en forma de recuerdos aquellos momentos donde Serena le daba su apoyo, lo felicitaba cuando obtenía su medalla pero especialmente en esos espectáculos donde él también le brindaba ánimos. El joven entrenador nunca se atrevió a decírselo pero cada vez que la chica realizaba sus presentaciones, Ash notaba algo especial en ella. Notaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro, un brillo especial en sus ojos y una gran conexión con sus pokémon.

– Serena, lo siento tanto. Nunca te lo dije porque o no me atrevía o simplemente no era necesario pero eres la chica más especial que he conocido. Antes de venir a Kalos hice otras amigas, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris pero la amistad que tengo contigo es algo que jamás había tenido. Que es esto que estoy sintiendo? Porque siento un dolor en mi corazón? Creo que responderé todo esto cuando lleguemos a Pueblo Paleta. Me gustaría tener, aunque sea sólo una vez, un rato a solas contigo para entender de qué se trata esto que me confunde y pensar mejor sobre lo que significas para mí o tal vez lo que siento por ti –. Una vez pensado esto, Ash llegó al Centro Pokémon. Cuando fijó su mirada hacia el área de descanso notó que Serena y Bonnie estaban ahí, se detuvo a mirarlas y notó que conversaban pero no le tomó mucha importancia, aunque si se fijó en lo alegres que estaban y en ese momento pensó:

– Se nota que lo están pasando bien conversando entre ellas, Serena se ve tan linda cuando sonríe. Espera, que estoy pensando? O sea, sí, eeemm, Serena es, quiero decir, me parece una chica linda pero, que me pasa? –. Serena desvió su mirada a la entrada del Centro y notó que su amigo y amor secreto había regresado. Se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia Ash y por impulso le dio un abrazo a Ash. Esto sorprendió al joven entrenador y en su cara se figuró un pequeño sonrojo, Bonnie notó lo que pasó y pensó:

– Que lindo es esto, Serena se preocupa mucho por Ash y mira, él esta sonrojado por ese abrazo, será idea mía pero es posible que Ash también sienta algo por ella. Es cierto que Ash también se preocupa por ella y le da mucho de su apoyo, aunque también es cierto que cuando se trata de temas de amor Ash es un poco distraído pero yo sé que no lo hace a propósito. Es un chico después de todo pero yo creo que él debe tener sentimientos hacia Serena. Mejor los dejo solos –. Bonnie se retiró a la habitación dejando a los dos amigos solos.

Serena seguía abrazada con Ash a lo que ella le dijo:

– Ash, eres tú. Me alegro que hayas llegado sano y salvo. Ya te sientes mejor? –. Le preguntó, a lo que ella puso su mirada hacia esos ojos que tanto la cautivaban. Ash también puso mirada hacia los ojos de su amiga y decidió hablarle:

– Sí, me siento un poco mejor. Gracias Serena, creo que necesitaba estar sólo por un rato, necesitaba pensar en ciertas cosas. Ahora lo que quiero es estar tranquilo y pensar en mi siguiente paso –. A Serena esas palabras la dejaron algo preocupada porque pensó que Ash se refería a pensar en su siguiente viaje y a eso ella le preocupaba mucho porque implicaba separarse de él a lo que a ella le daba miedo pero decidió preguntarle algo para aclarar sus dudas, Serena sintió que el momento de decirle sus sentimientos a Ash se estaba acercando por lo que decidió armarse de valor y preguntárselo cara a cara:

– Y dime, cual sería ese siguiente paso como dices tú? –. A Ash la pregunta lo dejó algo sorprendido pero decidió ser sincero con su mejor amiga:

– Pues, el siguiente paso es pensar en el viaje a Pueblo Boceto para ver a tu mamá y de ahí a pensar en mi regreso a Pueblo Paleta. Si la fiesta que quieren planear nuestras madres se lleva a cabo me servirá para recuperar ánimos – Serena se tranquilizó con la respuesta que le dio su compañero. Los dos amigos se dirigieron a la habitación pero Ash se detuvo, cosa que Serena notó y puso su mirada hacia Ash a lo que ella le preguntó:

– Ash, estás bien? –. Ash puso su mirada hacia el suelo y dijo:

– Serena, lo siento –. A Serena le causó cierta incertidumbre lo que dijo Ash.

– Lo sientes? De que hablas? – La chica notó que una lágrima caía de la mejilla de Ash a lo que ella se preocupó y cuando le iba a decir algo a Ash, él se adelantó y comenzó a hablar:

– Serena, lo siento, siento haberte decepcionado. Me hubiera gustado ganar la Liga Kalos, no sólo para sentir que estoy a un paso de cumplir mi sueño de ser Maestro Pokémon, sino también como una forma de agradecerte por todo el apoyo que tú me has dado durante este viaje, puse todo de mi parte para lograr la victoria pero ahora que sólo tengo en mis manos los premios del segundo lugar siento que dejé en nada todo lo que tú has hecho por mí. Por eso necesitaba estar sólo, necesitaba pensar en aquello que me dejaba confundido y perdido por dentro. Así como quiero pedirte perdón quiero darte las gracias por todo. Sé que cuando nos encontramos por primera vez no te reconocí y lo siento también por eso, pero ahora que ya te recordé, que supe que tú eras esa niña de sombrero de paja que ayudé a ponerse de pie siento que nuestra amistad es algo muy valioso, algo que atesoraré siempre y algo que no quisiera perder por culpa de un despiste o error mío. Serena, quizás creas que estás frente a un perdedor pero te prometo que seguiré adelante sin importar lo difícil que sea el camino hacia mis sueños – Luego de contarle a su amiga lo que le estaba pasando, Ash no pudo evitar llorar tanto de emoción como de tristeza.

Serena escuchó cada palabra que Ash le decía y sintió compasión por él. Ese era otro motivo por el que Serena sentía que Ash le gustaba, él siempre era considerado con los demás y era sincero con ella. Notó la gran tristeza que a su amigo le invadía, notó la fragilidad que se podía expresar en las palabras de Ash, se le acercó y le dio un abrazo. Ash que seguía con la mirada baja notó que su amiga le estaba dando un abrazo a lo que Serena empezó a hablar:

– Ash, no te sientas así. Tú no me decepcionaste, diste una gran batalla en la final. De hecho, fue una de las mejores que he visto de tu parte. No sabes cómo te entiendo, yo sentí algo parecido cuando obtuve el segundo lugar en la Clase Maestra. Tú y yo estamos pasando por lo mismo pero hay un detalle importante, frente a mí no hay ningún perdedor, frente a mí tengo al mejor amigo que he tenido, frente a mí tengo a un joven entrenador que a pesar de todos los obstáculos que se encuentra en el camino continúa luchando por aquello en lo que cree y en lo que es justo. Ash, yo también quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, sin ti no habría encontrado un sueño por el cual luchar. Siempre vas a ser alguien importante para mí Ash, y nunca sientas que estás sólo, tienes a Clemont, a Bonnie, a tu mamá que estoy segura que te va a recibir como el gran entrenador e hijo que eres y también me tienes a mí. Puedes contar conmigo cuando lo necesites. – Al decir eso, a Serena se le produjo un pequeño sonrojo. Ash puso su mirada hacia Serena y no pudo evitar notar el color rojo en las mejillas de su amiga a lo que pensó:

– Vaya, me siento un poco más tranquilo pero, espera, Serena está sonrojada? Em, no lo había visto de esta forma pero Serena se ve adorable cada vez que se sonroja – Dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pensando no pudo evitar tener un pequeño sonrojo pero decidió ser más firme y se acercó a Serena y puso su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de Serena a lo que ella, que en ese momento tenía la cara mirando hacia al lado derecho y con los ojos cerrados, reaccionó y puso su mirada hacia Ash con una cara de sorpresa:

– Ash? Estás bien? – A lo que él le responde:

– Serena, muchas gracias por comprenderme, tú mejor que nadie sabrás que estos últimos días no han sido fáciles para mí. Pero gracias a mi rato en solitario y ahora que estoy hablándote de este tema me siento más relajado, me siento más tranquilo y cuando lleguemos a Pueblo Paleta estoy seguro que todo será mucho más claro cuando me encuentre con mi mamá y mis viejos amigos. Pero por ahora señorita Serena, muchas gracias. – Y es así como Ash le dio un abrazo a su amiga, a aquella jovencita que siempre se ha preocupado por él y que le brindaba incondicionalmente apoyo y motivación para salir victorioso en sus batallas. A la artista Pokémon le sorprendió ese gesto de parte de su amigo por lo que le correspondió el abrazo y decidió hablar:

– Ash, tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, tu madre, tus amigos, yo, es decir, todos los que te rodean te apoyarán hasta el último minuto – En eso nuestra pareja llega a la habitación donde ven a Clemont, Bonnie y los pokémon profundamente dormidos.

Ambos se dan las buenas noches y Ash permitió que Serena usara el baño para vestirse. Mientras se preparaban para dormir Ash y Serena no dejaban de pensar en lo ocurrido antes de llegar a la habitación. Ash pensaba que tenía que devolverle el favor a su amiga por corresponder no sólo a su agradecimiento, sino también a su perdón. Serena, por su parte, sentía que si hasta antes del torneo su amigo la necesitaba, ahora la necesitaría más que nunca para superar el dolor del segundo lugar por lo que se decidió a no decepcionarlo y apoyarlo en todo, y estar a su lado cuando él necesite a alguien con quien hablar o desahogarse. Nuestros amigos ahora están profundamente dormidos, ha sido un largo día pero lo que se viene les va a ayudar mucho. Se viene la ida a Pueblo Boceto y luego el viaje a Pueblo Paleta para darles a Ash y Serena el reconocimiento y las felicitaciones por sus logros en la Clase Maestra y la Liga Kalos.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	2. Capítulo 02: Rumbo A Pueblo Boceto

**"** **Capitulo 02: Rumbo A Pueblo Boceto, El Despertar De Una Nueva Aventura"**

Es un nuevo día, una hermosa mañana en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Lumiose. Tenemos a un grupo de Fletchling volando sobre el techo, un grupo de Vivillon sobre las flores de los jardines del centro y a nuestra artista pokémon despertando después de una noche llena de momentos emotivos. Al mirar hacia la cama de Ash se dio cuenta que no estaba ahí, ni él ni Pikachu y empezó a preocuparse, decidió levantarse, salió de la habitación dejando a Clemont, Bonnie y los demás pokémon dormidos en sus camas. Se dirigió al área de descanso y notó a Ash y a Pikachu levantados, tomando desayuno y Serena se dio cuenta que Ash estaba de mejor humor, con esa sonrisa característica de él y un brillo especial en sus ojos cafés que a ella le encantaba y que en más de una ocasión la dejaban con cara de cordero a medio morir (Ba Dum, Tss).

– Parece que ya se siente mucho mejor, creo que fue buena idea dejar que saliera sólo por un rato para pensar en sus cosas. Ahora esta regresando el Ash que yo conozco, con esa sonrisa y esos ojos siempre expresando optimismo y decisión. Eso es lo que me gusta de ti Ash –. Al pensar en eso Serena se sonrojó y sufrió una encrucijada, o acercarse a él para saludarlo y preguntarle cómo se siente, o simplemente dejarlo sólo con Pikachu. Ash, que hasta ese momento no sabía que Serena los estaba mirando estiró sus brazos y le habló a Pikachu:

– Aaahh, nada como un buen desayuno para empezar el día, cierto amigo? – A lo que su amigo ratón eléctrico afirmó con su cabeza terminando de comerse su comida pokémon.

– Sé que te dejé sólo anoche Pikachu y lo siento. Pero sabes? Creo que lo necesitaba, algunas veces es necesario tener un rato para ti mismo – Al decir eso Pikachu se le acercó y empezó a acariciarle el brazo. Ash sentía que la vida estaba mejorando su situación actual, no sólo pudo obtuvo el perdón y las gracias de parte de Serena sino que además su compañero de viajes, su querido ratón eléctrico que daba chispas a sus aventuras (Ba Dum Tss) estaría siempre a su lado y que sin importar lo que él decida, Pikachu lo apoyaría. Ash acercó a su mano a su amigo y puso su mano en la cabeza de Pikachu, acariciándola suavemente.

– Creo que las cosas están mejorando para mí amigo, anoche pude aclarar un poco mis pensamientos y pude pedirle perdón a Serena ya que sentí que la decepcioné por mi segundo lugar. Ella ha sido una gran amiga y espero poder devolverle el favor algún día – Ante esa frase el ratón amarillo se retiró del brazo de Ash, cosa que él notó y cuando miró a su compañero se puso nervioso al ver que su compañero lo estaba mirando de forma pícara. No sólo Bonnie se estaba dando cuenta de lo que sentía Serena por Ash sino que, por su parte, Pikachu se daba cuenta que Ash trataba mejor a Serena en comparación a sus compañeras anteriores de viaje. Ash estaba no sólo nervioso sino que además sonrojado y le dijo:

– Eeemm, Pikachu no me mires así por favor. No es lo que parece – Pero en eso desvió su mirada y notó que Serena ya estaba levantada y estaba mirando hacia donde estaban ellos.

– Eh, Serena? Qué sorpresa, buenos días – Serena vio a su amigo saludándola, ella no se esperaba que él la viera. Por lo que no tuvo opción y decidió acercarse a donde estaban los dos amigos. Ya enfrente de ellos se dispuso a hablar.

– Ash y Pikachu, buenos días, como están? – Dijo nerviosamente, detalle que Ash pudo notar.

– Eeemm, Serena, pareces nerviosa, estás bien? Tuviste una mala noche? Lo digo porque tus manos parecen estar temblando – Serena quedó sorprendida en ese momento porque no se dio cuenta del como estaban sus propias manos a lo que decidió ser sincera y mirar fijamente a Ash, pero para ser mucho más directa en su respuesta decidió sentarse al lado de su amigo, ese movimiento sorprendió tanto a Ash como a Pikachu.

– Lo que pasa Ash es que me desperté y como vi que no estabas me sentí un poco preocupada. Me levanté y pensé en buscarte. Al final estabas aquí desayunando con Pikachu pero en ese momento no supe si venir a saludarte o dejarte sólo con Pikachu terminando de desayunar tranquilamente. Por eso es que cuando me saludaste me sorprendió y no supe que hacer, al final decidí venir y saludarte – Dicho esto, Serena miró hacia la mesa tratando de que Ash no notara su sonrojo al decirle que quería saludarlo.

– Ya veo, pues, en ese caso gracias por tu preocupación. Espera, Serena te sientes bien? Parece que estás sonrojada. – Serena quedó impactada con los comentarios de Ash.

– Qué? Quién? Yo? No, quiero decir, estoy, yo, eeemm, pues, no dije nada verdad? – Ash no entendió porque Serena reaccionó de esa forma, la chica se tocaba su cara, a veces miró a Ash, a veces no, a veces miró a Pikachu, a veces no, a veces miró el techo y terminó por esconder su cara con su sombrero por sentirse avergonzada de intentar explicarle a Ash lo que le pasó y terminó por no hacerlo. Ash puso su mano en el hombro izquierdo de su amiga y dijo:

– Pues, no, no se te entendió mucho, jajaja, pero tranquila, yo estoy bien, me siento mejor y ahora se viene nuestro viaje a Pueblo Boceto –. En eso Serena dejó su sombrero en la mesa y miró a Ash, se fijó en sus ojos y notó nuevamente ese color café que en varias ocasiones la cautivaba.

– Lo siento Ash, no sé que fue lo que me pasó, espero no haberte molestado o haberte hecho sentir incómodo – Ash no habrá entendido lo que le pasó a Serena pero prefirió no referirse a eso y no pudo evitar fijarse en los ojos de su amiga, eran de un hermoso color azul celeste, en ciertos momento del viaje cada vez que Serena sonreía o se subía al escenario con sus pokémon Ash podía notar como esos ojos brillaban de una manera que a él lo dejaban sin habla. Ahora, Ash estaba mirando fijamente a Serena y dijo:

– Serena, no pienses así, yo nunca me he sentido incómodo a tu lado y nunca me ha molestado tu compañía. Al contrario, eeem, a mí me gusta estar contigo, eres una muy buena amiga y jamás pensaría mal de ti. Yo no sé que te habrá pasado, habrá sido porque te preocupé ya que no estaba en la habitación cuando despertaste o te hice sentir obligada a venir a saludarme a mí y a Pikachu, yo no sé que te pasó pero sea lo que haya sido no pienses que me molestaste porque no es así. Además, eeem, yo, no creo que este mal sonrojarse, y en tu caso, bueno, a veces me he fijado que se te aparece un color rojo en tu cara pero no lo veo como algo malo. De hecho, yo, bueno, yo, yo, yo creo que te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas – Al decir esto, ahora le tocó a Ash esconder su cara con su gorra por la vergüenza y el sonrojo que le dio por decirle esas palabras a su amiga, palabras que ni siquiera él sabía porque las dijo ya que al parecer se dejo llevar por el momento y para tranquilizar a Serena que pasó por un momento de nervios. Ash, que todavía tenía su mano puesta en el hombro de Serena, la retiró y la escondió en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Serena no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, aquel chico que no sólo era su mejor amigo sino que también su amor secreto le dijo unas tiernas y sinceras palabras. Serena, que todavía estaba sonrojada desde que tenía su cara escondida en su sombrero, ahora tenía un sonrojo más notorio en su cara y un brillo en sus ojos y pensó:

– No puede ser, me dijo adorable cuando te sonrojas? Eso fue algo muy amable y dulce de su parte. Cada vez que él se comporta así conmigo, cuando me apoya en mis presentaciones o cuando me dice algo lindo siento que me enamoro más de él. Es hora de agradecerle – Serena tocó el hombro derecho de su amigo y amor y le dijo:

– Ash, eso fue muy dulce de tu parte, yo no me esperé que dijeras eso. Y no tienes porque esconder tu cara. – Serena tomó la gorra de Ash y la puso encima de la mesa. Ash estaba tan avergonzado que tenía sus ojos cerrados pero cuando sintió que ya no tenía su gorra cubriendo su rostro los abrió y miró a Serena. Ambos tenían sus caras sonrojadas, tenían sus miradas puestas enfrente de aquella persona especial, aquella por la que tenían un sentimiento especial. En el caso de Serena tenía enfrente a ese joven que cuando eran niños ayudó a levantarse sin pedir nada a cambio y que ahora era su mejor amigo que siempre estaba a su lado para apoyarla. En el caso de Ash tenía enfrente a su mejor amiga que siempre le brindaba su apoyo y que ahora parecía que estaba sintiendo algo más que una gran amistad pero era algo que él no sabía definir exactamente. Serena le dijo:

– Yo, quiero agradecerte por esas lindas palabras que me dijiste – Ash que estaba callado y avergonzado después de decirle a Serena lo adorable que se ve cuando se sonroja, decidió decir algo:

– Bueno, yo, eeem, no tienes que agradecerme Serena. En este viaje tu también has sido muy amable conmigo, no puedo hacerme llamar tu amigo si no hiciera lo mismo – Ambos jovencitos seguían mirándose y la chica habló:

– Gracias Ash, se ve que ya te estás sintiendo mejor y ahora esta regresando el Ash que yo conozco – Serena dijo esto casi sin pensar dejando a Ash confundido.

– Que está regresando el Ash que tú conoces? – Sólo a partir de ahí Serena se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo, sintió que no tenía otra opción más que explicarle a Ash que fue ese comentario. Serena retiró su mano del hombro de Ash, junto sus manos y las puso encima de la mesa sin dejar de mirar a ese joven que tanto quería.

– Bueno, lo que pasa Ash es que yo, eeem, como decírtelo. Yo, cuando llegamos aquí al Centro Pokémon me fijaba en como mirabas tus premios de la Liga Kalos. A pesar de que tenías una cara de satisfacción, e incluso cuando estabas parado en el podio con tus premios, pues, había algo en esa forma de mirar tuya que no me convencía. Quiero decir, cuando ganabas una medalla o atrapabas un nuevo pokémon nos brindabas una expresión optimista y alegre. Yo me sentía un poco preocupada porque luego te volviste alguien frío, silencioso, distante y no es que quiera insultarte pero no te caracterizas exactamente por ser de pocas palabras. Y luego te fuiste a caminar tú sólo por la ciudad, ahí es cuando más me preocupé, pero afortunadamente no te había pasado nada. Ash, lo que trato de decir es que cuando digo "está regresando el Ash que yo conozco" me refiero a que ahora veo que te estás sintiendo mejor, estás recuperando esa alegría y optimismo que te hacen ser tú, aquel joven que sigue adelante y que por muy grave que esté la situación continúa y sigue hasta el final. Eso es lo que te quise decir. – Ash no sabía si sentirse o alagado o agradecido por las palabras de Serena. Ash pensó:

– No puede ser, esto es lo que necesitaba, un momento para estar con ella, se ha preocupado por mí y ahora está frente a mí diciéndome unas lindas palabras. Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo? Será idea mía o hay algo en ella que me llama la atención o que me cautiva? Supongo que lo resolveré después, por ahora creo que voy a agradecerle – Ash decidió agradecer la preocupación dándole un abrazo a Serena, gesto que llamó la atención de la chica y Ash le dijo:

– Serena, muchas gracias, por tu preocupación y esa amable intención de subirme el ánimo. Pero no tienes que preocuparte más, ya estoy sintiéndome mucho mejor y todo esto es gracias a tu ayuda. Me gustaría poder devolverte el favor algún día. – Con esas palabras Serena se sintió realmente sorprendida, aquel chico que cautivó su corazón le estaba dando las gracias de una forma realmente especial.

– Ash, no es necesario que lo hagas porque ya lo hiciste anoche, fuiste sincero conmigo y me agradeciste así como pedirme perdón. Gestos como esos hacen de ti un gran chico y un ejemplo para mí, para Clemont y para la pequeña Bonnie. Ellos y yo te vamos a estar siempre muy agradecidos. – Le dijo Serena, en toda esta conversación ambos no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos, sentían que en un momento tan importante como este sobre asumir el "peso de la derrota" era necesario apoyarse mutuamente. Ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta del abrazo que se estaban dando y reaccionaron sorpresivamente separándose y tapándose sus caras con su gorra y sombrero. Estaban tan avergonzados y sonrojados que ninguno de ellos se atrevió a decir algo. Ash decidió romper el silencio del momento y se dirigió a su amiga.

– Eeemm, bueno, yo, Serena, te quiero agradecer por este agradable momento que me has hecho pasar, ya me siento mejor, te parece si vamos a ver si Clemont y Bonnie están levantados para iniciar el viaje a Pueblo Boceto? – Serena respondió:

– Claro Ash, y gracias a ti también, al principio no sabía si saludarte o no pero me alegro de haberlo hecho – Ambos jóvenes se levantaron de la mesa, Pikachu se posó en el hombro de su entrenador y se dispusieron a ir a la habitación pero se sorprendieron al ver que Bonnie estaba levantada y les expresó una cara de ternura y les dijo:

– Aaaaww, el momento más romántico que he visto. – Ash y Serena quedaron sorprendidos y nerviosos por la presencia de la pequeña del grupo que estaba levantada y aparentemente fue testigo de su momento especial. Ash le dice:

– Bonnie, desde cuándo estás levantada? – Serena también habló:

– Acaso nos has estado espiando? – Ambos jóvenes miraron fijamente a Bonnie, prácticamente acorralada y sin posibilidad de dar una excusa decidió hablar con la verdad:

– Eeemm, pues, yo, eeem, desperté y vi que ninguno de ustedes dos estaba en la habitación. Me levanté, eeeemm, fui a ver si estaban o en el área de descanso o afuera en el campo de entrenamiento del Centro. Los vi sentados, uno al lado del otro pero no vi TODA la conversación, estaban en un momento en el que Ash estaba tapándose con su gorra y Serena le decía algo. Me hubiera acercado para saludar pero eso sería interrumpir su "momento especial" y además se ven tan lindos cuando están juntos. – Al decir esto, Ash y Serena se calmaron y decidieron disculparse por la pequeña, el joven entrenador fue el primero en tomar la palabra.

– Pues, Bonnie, jajaja, gracias por explicarnos. Quizás fuimos un poco exagerados contigo y perdónanos pero la próxima vez no hagas algo así por favor? – La joven artista fue la siguiente en hablar:

– Jajaja, Ash tiene razón Bonnie, nos sorprendimos al verte a ti. Por cierto, donde están Clemont, Dedenne y el resto de los pokémon? – Ahora la pequeña decidió ser la siguiente en hablar:

– Pues, siguen dormidos, creo, porque? – El entrenador dijo:

– Porque es hora de que todos nosotros preparemos nuestras cosas, es hora de viajar a Pueblo Boceto para reunirnos con la mamá de Serena – A Bonnie esa respuesta le pareció extraña porque se suponía que el viaje a Boceto sería después del almuerzo.

– En serio? Porque Clemont me dijo a mí y a Serena cuando saliste anoche a caminar que el viaje pasó de "Temprano en la mañana" a "Después de almuerzo". Y ni yo ni mi hermano y supongo que Serena desayunamos – La joven entrenadora respondió:

– No, no he desayunado pero no tengo hambre, podemos comer algo en el tren rumbo a mi casa – En eso Ash tomó su mochila que la tenía sujetando en su mano después de haber conversado con Serena en la mesa y sacó una bolsa con muffins.

– Pues en ese caso, porque ustedes y Clemont no se sirven estos muffins que guardé en mi mochila? Pedí una bolsa extra por si acaso ustedes se levantaban y querían comer algo aquí en el centro en vez de esperar a llegar a la estación y comprar algo – Ambas chicas quedaron sorprendidas por ese amable gesto de parte de su amigo, recibieron la bolsa, sacaron cada una un muffin y guardaron el que quedaba para Clemont. Serena fue la primera en hablar:

– Muchas gracias Ash, que amable eres – Bonnie le siguió:

– Eres un gran amigo Ash – Ash se sintió algo apenado por las palabras de sus amigas y respondió:

– Eeemm, jaja, no hay problema amigas. Ahora si me disculpan iré a la habitación a ver si Clemont ya esta levantado, le preguntaré si está dispuesto a viajar ahora y regreso, no tardo. – Ash se retiró y partió rumbo a la habitación, dejando a Bonnie y Serena disfrutando de sus muffins, se sentaron en una mesa y comenzaron a hablar en lo que estaban comiendo. Bonnie miró a Serena y le habló:

– Dime Serena, Ash ya se está sintiendo mejor? – Serena respondió:

– Si Bonnie, ya esta de mejor humor, esta recuperando ese espíritu alegre y optimista que lo caracterizan. Creo que fue buena idea dejar que pasara un rato a solas anoche – Bonnie no quiso hablar al respecto pero quiso aclarar una duda así que decidió hablarle a Serena con la verdad.

– Serena, no quisiera involucrarme en tus asuntos con Ash pero podrías decirme porque él parece que te dijo algo y se tapó su cara con su gorra? – Serena quedó impactada con la pregunta ya que Bonnie se refería al momento en que Ash le dijo que se veía linda cuando se sonrojaba y fue ahí que el chico se tapó la cara, sin embargo ya que Bonnie era su mejor amiga y no había forma de evadir la pregunta ya que la pequeña presenció ese momento decidió decir la verdad:

– Pues, eeemm, yo, la verdad Bonnie es que, aaahh, Ash se tapó la cara con su gorra porque le dio vergüenza después de decirme que yo me veía adorable cuando me sonrojaba, lo que pasa es que cuando lo vi sentado en la mesa no sabía si ir a saludarlo o no y cuando me saludó a mí me acerqué, conversamos un poco y en cierto momento él notó que mi cara estaba roja. No supe que decirle en ese momento y yo me tapé mi cara primero, me disculpé con él, y me dijo que cuando me sonrojaba me veía linda y en eso se tapó su cara con su gorra. Eso fue lo que pasó – Bonnie quedó sorprendida y dijo:

– Que interesante que me estés hablando de sonrojos porque ahora la sonrojada eres tú – Bonnie se echó a reír, Serena se sorprendió, se tocó y se tapó la cara con su sombrero porque quedó muy apenada. Bonnie, que seguía riendo, sintió compasión por Serena ya que sus sentimientos hacia Ash se hacían más evidentes a cada momento, puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga y dijo:

– Jajaja, pobrecita mi amiga, sabes? Ash tiene razón, te ves muy adorable cuando se te aparece un color rojo en tu rostro. Ash es tan atento contigo cierto? – Serena sacó su sombrero de su rostro, más sonrojado que antes y le dijo a Bonnie:

– Pues, si, digo no, digo, quiero decir, es cierto, Ash es atento y amable conmigo, me dice cosas lindas y siempre me ha tratado bien. Supongo que ahora entenderás porque él me gusta – Bonnie le acarició la mejilla a Serena con la misma mano que tenía puesta en su hombro y le dijo:

– Después de lo que conversé contigo anoche ya no me cabe duda, él no sólo te gusta, lo que pasa contigo es que estás enamorada de él – Serena le respondió:

– Si Bonnie, yo, yo, estoy enamorada de él. – Ambas amigas se dieron un abrazo.

Una vez que Clemont ya estaba levantado, recogieron a sus pokémon atendidos por la enfermera Joy, Dedenne y Puni-Chan acomodados en el bolso de Bonnie y todos desayunados partieron rumbo a la estación de trenes de Lumiose. Cuando llegaron a la boletería pidieron sus boletos para Pueblo Boceto, los compraron y lograron obtener asientos para esperar el tren y pudieron esperar el tren tranquilamente por lo que pensaron que el viaje se realizaría sin ningún problema, o eso creían (Chan Chan Chaaaann XD). El problema es que al revisar sus boletos se dieron cuenta de que indicaban los números 5, 6, 7 y 8 del primer vagón del tren, según la numeración se podía implicar que al llegar un tren de filas con sillas dobles tendrían que ir sentados de dos en dos.

Serena a esto le daba algo de nervios porque podía darse el momento de ir sentada al lado de Ash considerando que Clemont al cuidar de su hermana tendría que ir sentada al lado de ella. Por su parte a Ash también le daba algo de vergüenza porque venía de tener momentos muy agradables con su amiga y como se dieron de forma seguida tener otro momento más se sentía inseguro si esto incomodaría a su amiga, algo que él no quería que pasara. Afortunadamente cuando el tren llegó a la estación el grupo se dieron cuenta que era uno de esos nuevos modelos traídos de otra región del estilo filas con silla individual por lo que Ash y Serena quedaron aliviados: Cuando se abrieron las puertas, entraron al vagón y llegaron a los asientos indicados se organizaron entre ellos y el orden sería: Asiento 5 para Ash, Asiento 6 para Serena, Asiento 7 para Bonnie y Asiento 8 para Clemont.

Dejaron sus mochilas en el compartimiento de carga de equipaje de mano pero Bonnie conservó su bolso que tenía a Dedenne y Puni-chan, se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas y es así como el viaje a Pueblo Boceto comenzó. Mediante su navegador Serena mandó un mensaje a su madre que salieron de la estación Lumiose y se dirigían a la estación de trenes de Pueblo Boceto. En eso, el conductor del tren se comunicó con los pasajeros mediante el sistema de comunicación del tren dando la bienvenida, informando las medidas de seguridad y dando un lapso de tiempo de viaje de 3 horas. Mientras nuestros amigos empezaban a disfrutar de los primeros minutos del viaje, el navegador de Serena le indicaba que llegó un mensaje de su madre, al abrirlo el mensaje decía que "no te preocupes hija, mi intuición de madre siempre funciona y ya estoy en la estación de Boceto esperándote a ti, a tus amigos y a tu querido subcampeón de la Liga Kalos, Saludos Hija, Buen Viaje, Te Quiero Mucho. PD: Cuando lleguemos a casa, antes de viajar a Kanto, quiero que me hables más de ese chico al que tu quieres y admiras tanto". Serena se sentía como entre la espada y la pared, ya no era solo Bonnie sino ahora su madre la que también sospechaba respecto a lo que siente por Ash. Sin embargo decidió dejar de lado ese tema, cerró su navegador y se dispuso a dormir pero no pudo evitar mirar hacia el asiento de Ash, notó que se sacó su gorra y parecía que o estaba hablando con Pikachu o estaba mirando hacia la ventana. El detalle de que Ash no tenía puesta su gorra le recordó el momento en que Ash le dijo:

– _yo, bueno, yo, yo, yo creo que te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas_ – A Serena ese gesto se le quedó grabado en su mente, no sólo porque provenía del chico que ella tanto quería sino porque fue un gesto sincero de su parte, Serena pensó:

– Así que mi madre quiere que yo le hable de Ash? Tendrá que prepararse para una larga conversación por que el chico que, según ella admiro y quiero, es el más especial que he conocido. – Y se quedó dormida. Nuestros amigos parecían disfrutar del viaje, contemplaban los paisajes y todo parecía agradable pero había alguien que a pesar de lo agradable que estaba siendo el recorrido tenía ciertas confusiones en su mente. Ese alguien era Ash que decía sentirse bien, estar mejor y recuperar esa alegría que, según sus amigos, es uno de sus grandes fuertes. Mientras acariciaba a su amigo Pikachu que estaba dormido en sus piernas había algo en su interior que lo tenía muy confundido y en eso se puso a pensar:

– Estos paisajes son… hermosos, la región Kalos ha significado mucho en mi viaje para convertirme en Maestro Pokémon. Me siento extraño por dentro, pero porque debería haber algún motivo para sentirme así? Yo estoy feliz de estar con Serena, Clemont y Bonnie pero… porque me siento tan confundido? Tengo miedo de que mis amigos se den cuenta, ya los he preocupado demasiado y no merecen que yo los haga sentirse más preocupados. En especial Serena, alguien tan amable como ella no merece sentirse mal por mi culpa. Supongo que la final del torneo me dejó no solamente con un malestar físico sino más bien con un malestar emocional. Sea como sea, por ahora quiero concentrarme en este viaje – y se quedó dormido tratando de dejar de pensar en ese tema que lo hacía sentir confundido por dentro.

Mientras dormía tuvo un sueño de su combate de 6 VS 6 en la final de la Liga Kalos contra Alan. El torneo significó un gran desafío para él y para sus compañeros pokémon. Cada ronda era más desafiante que la anterior, sus habilidades, sus estrategias y en general, todo lo que él ha aprendido desde que llegó a Kalos se vio puesto a prueba pero Ash supo salir adelante, superar sus propios límites y fue un recorrido que no realizó sólo, sus amigos estaban en las tribunas viéndolo, apoyándolo y dándole ánimos para que continuara. En la Gran Final, quedándoles tan sólo un pokémon, Mega-Charizard V/S Satoshi Greninja, parecía indicar que llegó la hora de la verdad. Después de un largo e increíble combate, ambos pokémon usaron sus ataques especiales al máximo poder, Charizard usó su puño trueno y Greninja usó su ataque de corte combinado con el poder de su aura de agua. Ambos ataques colisionaron cuando estaban atacándose en el aire y al chocar en tierra firme se liberó una gran explosión y el humo no dejaba ver absolutamente nada de quién fue el ganador. Eventualmente el humo se disipó dando a mostrar que ambos pokémon recuperaron su forma normal, estaban de pie pero sumamente agotados, con heridas en todo el cuerpo y sudor por todo el cuerpo.

Lamentablemente Greninja sufrió un fuerte vacío en el cuerpo provocando que se cayera al suelo dejando a Charizard como el ganador del combate y a Alan como el campeón. Lo que nadie se dio cuenta es que después de que Greninja se cayera, Ash también cayó al suelo de rodillas, tremendamente agotado y debilitado porque la transformación de Greninja implica estar en sincronía con su entrenador por lo que Ash también recibió parte del impacto de los ataques de Charizard por lo que tanto entrenador como pokémon quedaron muy heridos después del combate. Alan se dio cuenta de lo que le pasó a Ash y corrió hacia su área del campo de batalla para brindarle ayuda.

– Oye Ash, estás bien? – Ash, que estaba muy agotado después del combate y caído al suelo de rodillas tenía los ojos cerrados, reaccionó ante las palabras de su contrincante y lo miró de frente, le dijo con la respiración entrecortada:

– Aaahh, Aaahh, si claro, me siento algo mal herido pero no te preocupes, estaré bien. La de hoy fue una de las mejores batallas que he tenido desde que inicié mi viaje como entrenador y tú lo hiciste posible Alan – Alan quedó confundido por las palabras de Ash y respondió:

– En serio? Que quieres decir? – Ash comprendió el hecho de que Alan no entendió lo que dijo y decidió explicarle – Verás, antes de venir a Kalos viaje por muchas regiones y me enfrenté a distintos rivales, enfrenté todo tipo de retos y desafíos. Pero no hablo sólo de torneos oficiales, también me ha tocado participar en torneos pequeños y otras cosas pero lo de hoy es simplemente punto y aparte, Me obligaste a ir más allá de mis capacidades, de poner tanto mis fortalezas como debilidades a prueba y también de poner el mejor de mis esfuerzos en el campo de batalla y eso hace que este segundo lugar sea algo simbólico, no habré ganado el torneo pero me siento satisfecho por lo que logré. –

Alan quedó impactado por las palabras de Ash pero igualmente de impactados quedaron los espectadores en el estadio, lo que pasó es que varias cámaras estaban enfocándolos y proyectándolos en las pantallas gigantes e incluso por medio de la televisión, y hasta había micrófonos a lo largo del campo que capturaron el momento en que Ash felicitaba a su oponente y agradeciéndole por la experiencia. Alan reflexionó sobre las palabras que Ash le dijo y en ese instante le vinieron recuerdos de lo que fue su propio viaje, en eso Alan pone su mano sobre el hombro de Ash y le dice:

– Entonces, este logro es de parte de nosotros dos y te digo algo? Este también ha sido uno de los mejores combates que he tenido. Ahora debo volver con mis amigos investigadores y probablemente no participe en alguna liga en algún tiempo pero si llegáramos a encontrarnos en el camino te parece volver a pelear? Mi Charizard contra tu Greninja – Ash sonrió ante lo que Alan le estaba proponiendo por lo que decidió hablar:

– Jaja, tú sabes lo que dicen: Cuando dos entrenadores cruzan miradas que significa? – Alan se rio por el comentario de Ash y le respondió:

– Significa batalla, ahora déjame ayudarte. Estás mal herido y creo que necesitas ayuda médica – Alan le brindó su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pié, Ash estrechó su mano con la de Alan, se puso de pie y se dieron un abrazo como gesto de grandes entrenadores que después de la batalla pueden volverse buenos amigos. Charizard y Greninja observaban la escena que dieron sus entrenadores y como buen pokémon que sigue el ejemplo de su entrenador Charizard también le brindó su mano para ayudar a Greninja, se puso de pie y en eso Charizard usó lanzallamas y Greninja usó shuriken de agua. Ambos ataques se dirigieron hacia el cielo en forma de remolino de ataques, un remolino que brindó colores brillantes, chispas, gotas cristalinas que capturaban la atención de los espectadores y al llegar a su punto más alto se formó una esfera color rojo y azul y estalló esparciendo chispas, gotas de agua resultando en una agradable forma de cerrar el torneo de la Liga Kalos.

Este acto encantó al público brindando a los entrenadores y sus pokémon un caluroso aplauso. Fue una ovación en respuesta a un acto noble de parte de Ash y Alan así como de Charizard y Greninja. Sin embargo al momento que Ash y Alan terminaban de saludar al público, Ash sufrió un mareo y debilidad en las piernas cayendo desmayado lo que preocupó a Alan así como al público que presenció el momento. En eso llegó un equipo médico de emergencia que subió a Ash a una camilla y lo llevaron a la banca de descanso ubicada al borde del campo de batalla para atenderlo y darle tratamiento de primeros auxilios. El cuerpo de Ash presentaba unos cuantos moretones en los brazos, cortes menores en su cara y un estado de agotamiento general. Después de atender a Ash, él afortunadamente respondió positivamente a los cuidados y pudo despertar y volver a ponerse de pie y no fue necesario llevar a Ash a un hospital. Pero el equipo le entregó una caja especial para emergencias en caso de que se le presenten malestares en los días siguientes y lo guardó en su mochila para usarla cuando fuese necesario. Ash pudo permanecer en el campo junto con Alan y Sawyer, el ganador del combate por el tercer lugar.

Ambos estuvieron acompañando a Ash en caso de que le viniera otro desmayo mientras se preparaba el podio para la ceremonia de premiación, afortunadamente nada de esto pasó y al confirmarse que Ash estaba en buenas condiciones se dio por iniciada la ceremonia de entrega de premios a los entrenadores victoriosos de la liga. En dicha ceremonia se presentó a los entrenadores ganadores del torneo. Sawyer recibió la medalla y el trofeo de bronce del tercer lugar junto con el diploma del "Conocimiento Fugaz", un premio en reconocimiento a los estrictos métodos estratégicos que él ha usado a lo largo de todo el torneo. El siguiente en recibir sus premios fue Ash, a quien se le otorgó la medalla y el trofeo de plata del segundo lugar junto con el diploma del "Corazón Valiente", un premio en reconocimiento a su actitud perseverante a lo largo del torneo incluso sabiendo que en algunas batallas tenía a un rival con ventaja de tipo o si su rival tenía ventaja de nivel de poder. Finalmente el trofeo y medalla de oro por el primer lugar fueron otorgados a Alan junto con el diploma del "Poder Invencible" (supongo que los seguidores de Dragon Ball entenderán esta referencia XD, que siga la historia) en reconocimiento a su valentía y gran determinación presentes a lo largo de la competencia. En eso se procedió a apagar la llama de Moltres dando a entender que el torneo ha terminado, no sin antes dar paso a la siguiente instancia de la ceremonia establecida en los protocolos.

El presidente de la comisión organizadora del torneo Kalos se levantó de su asiento y frente a un micrófono dirigió las palabras finales hacia los entrenadores premiados y al público presente en el estadio y que estaba viendo la final por la televisión y otros medios de comunicación:

– Damas y Caballeros, Niñas y Niños, Entrenadores y Entrenadoras del mundo y todos los presentes, la competencia de la Liga Kalos ha llegado a su fin. Este ha sido un gran torneo donde fuimos testigos del trabajo en equipo, la disciplina y el enorme esfuerzo que realizan entrenadores y sus pokémon para salir adelante, cumplir sueños o simplemente aprender y seguir aprendiendo. Frente a nosotros tenemos a tres grandes entrenadores que son ejemplo de valentía, constancia, esfuerzo y sacrificio. Ante nosotros tenemos la expresión misma de lo que significa ser entrenador pokémon por lo que los invito a ponerse de pie para aplaudir y felicitar como corresponde a nuestros grandes ganadores de la Liga Kalos. Sawyer, Ash y Alan, muchas gracias por hacer de este evento una gran experiencia y un ejemplo para entrenadores y entrenadoras del mundo. Muchas Gracias. – Dicho esto el público aplaudió a los entrenadores, era una extraña mezcla entre aplausos, gritos, cánticos, fotografías, etc. (Y claro, gritos de las fanáticas XD).

Alan, Ash y Sawyer no sabían si sentirse o alagados o apenados por el gran recibimiento del público por lo que decidieron bajarse del podio y en forma de vuelta olímpica saludaron al público, siempre enfocados por las cámaras, recibiendo elogios del público mientras se alzaban fuegos artificiales al cielo, convirtiéndola en una noche digna de recordar por siempre. Después de ese recuerdo Ash despertó y aparentemente estaba entendiendo el porqué de su confusión.

– Creo que era lo que yo sospechaba, estoy herido pero no físicamente, me siento así porque el combate me dejó herido emocionalmente. Por eso es que al momento de dirigirme a saludar a mis amigos no supe cómo reaccionar de forma natural ante esa situación. Creo que todo se esta aclarando, pero no quiero preocupar a mis amigos por esto, ya fue suficiente con mi salida anoche y no quisiera preocuparlos más. Esperaré el momento indicado y les hablaré de esto más adelante – Ahora todo parecía aclararse pero seguía dejándolo en secreto. El tren estaba llegando a su destino y en eso sonó un timbre que indicaba que el conductor del tren dará un anuncio a los pasajeros:

– Estimados pasajeros, estamos a 20 minutos de llegar a la estación de trenes de Pueblo Boceto, favor de verificar que tengan puestos sus cinturones de seguridad en lo que el vehículo realice las maniobras de frenado y también asegurarse que al momento de bajarse del vagón lleven sus equipajes de mano, maletas entre otros artículos. Gracias por viajar con nosotros, les ha hablado el conductor del tren y tengan ustedes buenas tardes. – Después del aviso Ash se fijó en tener cerca su mochila, de tener a salvo sus pokébolas y demás artículos en su mochila y se volvió a poner su gorra que la tenía sujetada en sus manos. Pero sobretodo de asegurarse que su compañero Pikachu esté seguro también, sin querer lo despertó y lo abrazó para tener seguro al momento de que el tren realizara los movimientos de frenado.

El tren ya estaba llegando a la estación, empezó con un frenado suave, estaba llegando al andén y terminó por detenerse completamente. Lamentablemente lo que parecía ser una buena llegada a la estación terminó por dar paso a una triste situación, resulta que Serena seguía profundamente dormida y solo pudo despertarse cuando sintió que el tren se estaba deteniendo y con el último frenado se fue bruscamente hacia delante, golpeándose y lastimándose en la frente con la silla de Ash, algo que él notó y se dijo:

– Qué fue eso? – En eso se fijó en el asiento de su amiga y se fijó que Serena estaba llorando y tenía sus manos sujetadas a su frente, se acercó a su amiga, la tomó de sus hombros y le preguntó:

– Serena, qué te pasó? Estás bien? – Serena miró a Ash y le dijo:

– Si, Auch, estoy bien, es sólo que no desperté a tiempo y me golpeé con el respaldo de tu silla, Auch, pero no es nada grave. – Ash decidió quitar las manos de la frente y efectivamente, sólo era un golpe menor, no estaba sangrando y Serena seguía consciente, solamente quedó adolorida y asustada por el golpe, estaba sin mareos ni malestares. En eso, la asistente del vagón que presenció el accidente se acercó a Serena, se dirigió a los pasajeros que también escucharon un golpe y miraron lo que pasó, a lo que ella pregunta:

– Atención a todos los pasajeros, disculpen las molestias pero tenemos una accidentada aquí en el asiento 6, alguien de casualidad tiene un botiquín de primeros auxilios o algún maletín con instrumental médico? Es que el arsenal de emergencias del tren esta en el último vagón, ir a buscarlo tomaría tiempo y soy la única asistente de este vagón, por favor, la señorita necesita ser atendida – Dicho esto Ash reaccionó y respondió:

– Primeros auxilios? Disculpe señorita pero creo tener algo que puede servir – Ash se dirigió a su asiento, abrió su mochila y sacó una pequeña caja y se la entregó a la asistente rápidamente y le dijo:

– En cierto momento también quedé mal herido y el equipo médico que me atendió me dejó esta caja en caso de que los dolores siguieran siendo molestos, me dijeron que viene con artículos de emergencias e instrucciones para su uso, espero pueda ayudar – La asistente abrió la caja y se aseguró de que tuviera buenos artículos para atender la herida de Serena, afortunadamente la asistente del vagón tomó un curso de primeros auxilios y atendió a Serena. La herida de Serena no fue grave pero si era necesario atenderla para evitar posibles complicaciones. En eso Serena se fijó en la caja y pensó:

– Ahora recuerdo, cuando Ash habla de un momento en que quedó mal herido se refiere a cuando perdió la final y fue atendido en la banca de descanso por un equipo médico. Así que de ahí proviene la caja de emergencias – Al final Serena quedó con una bandita en la frente y la asistente se dirigió a Ash:

– Gracias joven, afortunadamente su amiga esta bien, fue atendida en buen momento, otros instantes más y hubiera pasado algo grave, muchas gracias – Ash quedó algo apenado pero decidió hablar:

– No hay problema, cuando recibí esa caja supe que sería útil en algún momento. Además sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer, nada más. – Al final los chicos salieron del vagón del tren con sus mochilas y Serena pudo estar de pie y caminar sin problemas. Y al salir de la estación se encontraron con la mamá de Serena, la señora Grace y los recibió a todos con un fuerte pero amable abrazo.

– Bienvenidos a Pueblo Boceto mis queridos viajeros – Pero su atención estuvo en Ash y Serena.

– Y aquí tenemos a mis dos subcampeones favoritos, felicidades lo hicieron excelente, estoy orgullosa de ambos y… espera, Serena porque tienes una bandita en tu frente? – En eso el grupo tomó un bus, se sentaron y Serena le explicó lo ocurrido a su madre. Finalmente, se bajaron en un paradero cercano a la casa de Serena y al llegar, todos tomaron asiento en la mesa del comedor y se sirvieron unos sándwiches y jugo preparados por Grace para almorzar.

– Así que eso fue lo que pasó, menos mal que no te pasó nada malo Serena. Y Ash gracias por haber traído esa caja de emergencias – Grace le brindó a Ash una cálida sonrisa de agradecimiento a lo que él avergonzado respondió:

– Bueno, yo, jeje, la verdad es que no hay nada que agradecer señora Grace. Simplemente vi lo que le pasó a su hija y reaccioné como lo habría hecho cualquiera. – El grupo continuó conversando agradablemente y disfrutando del almuerzo hecho por Grace. Luego de eso salieron al jardín a tomar aire, disfrutar del día soleado y descansar después del viaje. Clemont y Bonnie jugaban a perseguirse, Ash se sentó a un árbol y disfrutar de la sombra mientras que Serena y Grace se sentaron en las sillas de jardín que había fuera de la casa. Grace preguntó a su hija:

– Serena, te sientes bien? Estás mareada o algo así? – A lo que Serena responde:

– Si mamá, me siento bien, el golpe no fue grave pero fui atendida en un buen momento gracias a la asistente del vagón y, bueno, también, gracias a Ash – A Serena se le apareció un pequeño pero notorio sonrojo, detalle que Grace pudo apreciar a lo que se le acerca y la mira de forma pícara y cómica (Igual que como lo hace Bonnie XD), le pone una mano en el hombro y dice:

– Con que también Ash te ayudó? Que sería de mi princesita si no estuviera a su lado su querido caballero de brillante armadura. – A Serena ese comentario la hizo sonrojarse no sólo las mejillas, sino que prácticamente su cara entera.

– Mamá no sigas con esas cosas, simplemente Ash hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Pero, la verdad, es que, yo, si me siento bien gracias a él. Quisiera agradecerle de alguna forma, después de todo él siempre ha sido amable conmigo. – Madre e hija, dirigieron sus miradas hacia Ash que estaba sentado en un árbol y disfrutando de la sombra. Pero vieron que Ash se levantó y sacó lo que parecían ser sus pokébolas. Ash dijo:

– Bueno amigos, salgan – Y aparecen en escena los pokémon que Ash usó en la Liga Kalos. Estaban Pikachu, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Noivern y Goodra, pokémon que pidió que lo enviaran desde su hogar para participar en el torneo. En eso Ash les dijo:

– Mis amigos, nuestro viaje por Kalos ha terminado y puedo decirles que fue una experiencia increíble y todo esto no hubiera sido posible sin ustedes. Habremos quedado en segundo lugar pero mientras ustedes estén bien yo también lo estaré. Muchas Gracias – Conmovidos por las palabras de su entrenador los 6 pokémon abrazaron a Ash al punto de que todos terminaron cayendo al suelo. Ahí estaban los siete amigos que lucharon hasta el final. Y aquí tenemos a nuestros amigos, recibidos muy bien por Grace y descansando en la casa de Serena. Ahora lo que viene es pensar en el viaje a Kanto y planear la fiesta de felicitaciones para Ash y Serena.

Lo que viene ahora queda simplemente en manos del destino.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	3. Capítulo 03: Sentimientos

**"Capitulo 03: Sentimientos Bajo Una Noche Estrellada"**

Han pasado dos días desde el viaje de nuestros amigos en tren y tenemos a nuestro grupo disfrutando de un hermoso día soleado en casa de Serena. La estadía ha sido muy agradable. Ash, Clemont y Bonnie han sido amablemente atendidos tanto por Grace como por Serena y todo estaba en orden. Ash aprovechaba el jardín para hacer actividades físicas con sus pokémon, Clemont trabajaba en nuevos proyectos científicos que, como adivinarán, algunos terminaban explotando, Bonnie cuidaba de Dedenne y Puni-chan y ahora tenemos a madre e hija en el hospital de Pueblo Boceto, la idea era verificar que la frente de Serena estuviera curada después de su accidente. Terminada la revisión el doctor entregó su diagnóstico:

– Bueno señorita Serena, déjeme decirle que no hay nada de que preocuparse. Su frente esta completamente sana, no hubo efectos secundarios de consideración, te tomé la presión y estás estable, en buena condición tanto física como de salud en general. El único detalle importante que debería mencionar es que parece que tienes las manos tensas, los brazos tiesos y parece que tienes temblores en tus piernas lo cual es normal en casos como estos debido a la impresión, el shock causado por el golpe, por lo que lo único que te voy a recomendar es un jarabe especial. Una cucharada antes de dormir durante cinco días, descanso, sin pasar por momentos preocupantes y te sentirás mucho mejor. – Grace tomó la palabra:

– No hay problema doctor, muchas gracias – Madre e hija se retiraron de la consulta del doctor y se dirigieron a la farmacia del hospital a comprar el jarabe. Una vez comprada la medicina regresaron a casa y Ash las recibe vestido con un, eeehh, delantal de limpieza? El joven las recibe amablemente diciendo:

– Bienvenidas a casa mis estimadas damas, como les fue? – Dijo con esa cálida sonrisa que hace que a Serena se le acelere el corazón y se sienta segura.

– Pues muy bien, gracias Ash, mi frente ya esta mucho mejor y fui recetada con un jarabe pero dime, que se supone que estás haciendo con ese delantal? – Para Serena fue inevitable soltar una risa que hizo sonrojar a Ash y hacerlo sentirse cautivado por la ternura de su amiga.

– Bueno, resulta que cuando se fueron de la casa Clemont y Bonnie salieron al jardín porque se les ocurrió la idea de planear un campamento especial para pasar la noche afuera. Si bien hemos dormido afuera estos días, querían que esta noche en particular fuera especial para que Serena se sintiera mejor luego de su accidente en el tren. Yo me quedé acá en la cocina tomando una taza de té y estaba pensando en que hacer para no quedar como el que no hizo nada durante su ausencia y supongo que en un intento desesperado por hacer algo se me ocurrió limpiar los platos del desayuno y limpiar el piso de la cocina y el comedor, hubiera limpiado en las demás habitaciones que hay en el primer y segundo piso de la casa pero eso sería entrar a un lugar que no me corresponde, especialmente si es una casa que no es mía. Digamos que solo quería ayudar en algo. Claro, si no es molestia ni para ti Serena ni para usted señora Grace – Decía Ash sintiéndose un poco apenado, en lo que Grace tomó la palabra:

– No hay problema Ash, nuestra casa es tu casa y mientras más ayuda recibamos mucho mejor para todos, además ese delantal te queda bien, jaja, permiso, voy a ir a mi habitación a ordenar unas cosas. – Grace entró a la casa y fue a su habitación y Serena se acercó a Ash:

– Así que esta noche vamos a tener un campamento especial en el jardín como los que hacíamos en nuestro viaje? – A lo que Ash responde:

– Así es, pensamos que sería una buena idea para hacerte sentir mejor recreando esos campamentos que hacíamos, pero que bueno que tu frente ya esta mejor. – Sorpresivamente Serena le dio un abrazo a Ash, gesto que lo hizo sonrojarse. Serena le habló:

– La verdad es que ya me siento mucho mejor y no sería así si no fuera porque traías una caja de primeros auxilios en tu mochila. Gracias a ti es que me siento bien Ash y te lo agradezco mucho. – En eso ambos jóvenes se miraron fijamente, Serena se sentía conmovida por esos ojos cafés que la enamoraron hace mucho tiempo. Por su parte Ash se sentía perdido en ese hermoso azul celeste que varias veces lo dejaba sin habla. Ash desvió la mirada porque se sintió avergonzado y decidió hablar:

– Pues, bueno, yo, la verdad es que no fue nada Serena. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que te pasó me preocupé por ti. Así como tú te preocupas por mí me preguntaba si en algún momento pasaría algo en lo que yo pudiera devolverte el favor y cuando te accidentaste en el tren fue inevitable para mí el sentirme preocupado y querer ayudar y cuidar de ti como tú también lo haces. Ahora que tú estás feliz, pues, yo, también lo estoy – Serena se sentía sorprendida, tenía frente a ella a alguien que se preocupaba por su bienestar, que le decía cosas lindas y que además era su héroe de la infancia. Serena no pudo evitarlo y se acercó a Ash:

– Gracias Ash – y en eso casi por instinto le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ash, dejando al joven con un sonrojo mucho más notorio que el anterior y con una cara de sorpresa. Dándose cuenta de lo que hizo, Serena se alarmó:

– Ash, por favor, perdóname, yo, no quise, yo, lo siento – Serena corrió hacia el segundo piso de la casa, en dirección a su habitación. Ash trató de detenerla pero le fue imposible.

– No, Serena, espera – Ash puso su mano en la mejilla que Serena le besó y pensó:

– Que es esto? Eso fue extraño pero me gustó, pero que es lo que estoy sintiendo? – Y así es que desde ese momento ni Ash ni Serena se volvieron a ver. Serena estaba encerrada en su habitación sentada frente a la puerta, con sus brazos sujetados a sus piernas y con su cara cubierta por su sombrero. Ash estaba sentado en el comedor y tomando un vaso de jugo y con una cara que expresaba confusión.

Mientras tanto los hermanos rubios seguían preparando el campamento, a Bonnie se le hizo inevitable tocar el tema de los sentimientos que parecían estar surgiendo entre Ash y Serena.

– Hermano, que opinas de Ash y Serena? – A Clemont se le hizo extraña esa pregunta al mismo tiempo que no esperaba que le dijera algo así considerando que están preparando el campamento pero decidió contestarle para no dejarla dudosa.

– Bueno, pues, han sido grandes amigos, contigo y conmigo, ambos lucharon hasta el último minuto por ganar en la Clase Maestra y en la Liga Kalos. A pesar de que no lograron ganar están conscientes de que eso no es el fin de sus sueños y estoy completamente seguro que saldrán adelante – Bonnie decidió usar la última frase dicha de su hermano para continuar con el tema.

– Y estás completamente seguro de que ambos terminarán como una linda pareja? – Esto lo dijo con su típica mirada pícara y dándole unos golpecitos con su mano en el hombro de Clemont, ante eso el inventor quedó con cara de "El Grito" (Ba Dum Tsss) y puso esa expresión frente a su hermana.

– Qué? De qué se supone que me estás hablando? – Bonnie le respondió – Aaayy hermanito, hemos viajado durante mucho tiempo y me vas a decir que no te has dado cuenta de que Serena está enamorada de Ash y que aparentemente él está correspondiendo a esos sentimientos? – Ante esa pregunta Clemont reflexionó al respecto.

Estaba recordando aquellos momentos en los que Serena apoyaba a Ash y viceversa y aquellas circunstancias que pudieran implicar una indirecta sobre mostrar sentimientos y le contestó:

– Pues, ahora que lo dices si me he fijado que Serena mira de una forma particular a Ash, se preocupa por él y lo apoya incondicionalmente. Mientras que, por su parte, Ash también se preocupa e incluso cuida de ella ocasionalmente. Lo que pasó en el tren, por ejemplo, sería considerado como una señal de lo que probablemente siente Ash por Serena? – Bonnie simplemente afirmó con la cabeza y Clemont dice:

– Puede que tengas razón, pero por ahora entremos a la casa. Parece que Serena y su madre regresaron y quiero preguntar cómo les fue con el doctor. – Ambos hermanos entraron por la puerta corrediza de la casa y se dirigieron al comedor, se fijaron que Ash estaba sentado ahí con una expresión deprimida y desanimada. Los hermanos se acercaron y Clemont preguntó:

– Ash, estás bien? Que pasó? – A lo que Ash responde:

– No sé, dime tú qué pasó, no sé como sentirme en este momento – En eso Bonnie se sentó del otro lado y al ver la cara de Ash notó algo en su mejilla.

– Espera, espera, espera, que tenemos aquí? – La pequeña pasó su dedo índice por la mejilla de Ash a lo que él reacciona y dice:

– Pero que? Bonnie qué estás haciendo? – A lo que la pequeña dice:

– No me mires a mí, la pregunta es qué hiciste tú, porque esto es brillo labial – Clemont reacciona y grita: – QUÉ? Brillo Labial? – Se desmaya y cae al piso. Ash se fijó en el color rosa que estaba en el dedo de Bonnie y dijo:

– Cielos, debe ser de Serena – Cuando escuchó el nombre de su mejor amiga, Bonnie celebra en forma de gritos de sorpresa, corriendo alrededor del comedor a lo loco.

– Si! Si! Si! Serena besó a Ash, Serena besó a Ash, Serena besó a…– El joven avergonzado de lo que estaba haciendo Bonnie la detiene y le tapó la boca.

– SSSHHH, Bonnie, no grites! – Grace, que después de ordenar sus pertenencias se sentó frente a su computador, escuchó los gritos y apareció frente a Ash, Bonnie y el desmayado Clemont.

– Quiere alguien explicarme que es este escándalo? Estaba revisando mi computador y me encuentro con este curioso escenario, no quiero que haya desorden en esta casa, Ash podrías decirme que pasa? – Ash decidió asumir la responsabilidad de lo ocurrido, sacó su mano de la boca de Bonnie y dijo:

– Bonnie, tengo que explicarle a la señora Grace lo que está pasando así que podrías dejarme con ella para hablar? A solas? – Bonnie le dijo:

– Pero Ash, podrías explicarme porque tenías bri... – Ash no le permitió terminar de preguntar y dice:

– Me dejas a solas con la señora Grace por favor? – A lo que Bonnie responde estilo Chespirito:

– Bueno, pero no te enojes – Ash respondió:

– Si no quieres que me enoje déjame explicarle a la señora Grace que pasó y aprovecha también de despertar a tu hermano y salgan al jardín por favor – Bonnie decidió obedecer la instrucción de Ash ya que lo veía como su segundo hermano mayor y también para no darle más problemas de los que aparentemente ya tenía. Bonnie se acercó a su hermano desmayado y le dio unas cuantas cachetadas en la cara que lo ayudaron a reaccionar.

– Vamos hermano, levántate, salgamos al jardín. Hay un campamento que organizar, además Ash y su futura suegra tienen algo muy importante de que hablar – Ash le hizo un gesto de silencio a Bonnie para dejara de decir sus locuras. Clemont sólo pudo caminar usando sus rodillas ya que seguía impactado por que Bonnie encontró brillo labial en la mejilla de Ash.

– Brillo Labial, Brillo Labial – Los hermanos se retiraron al jardín, Grace se sentó al lado de Ash pero no pudo evitar preguntarle algo:

– Futura suegra? Brillo labial? Qué quisieron decir Clemont y Bonnie? Ahora sí Ash, dime. Porque Bonnie parecía que estaba gritando tu nombre y el de mi hija? – Ash estaba muy nervioso pero ya que Grace y Serena lo han recibido muy bien en su casa e incluso el hecho de que él ha querido colaborar con el orden de la casa decidió tomar al toro por el brillo labial (Ba Dum Tsss), o sea, por las astas y comenzó su explicación.

Ash se tomó su tiempo para explicarle a Grace todo lo ocurrido, desde el momento en que ella y su hija llegaron a casa hasta el punto en que Grace se encontró con el curioso escenario de él tapándole la boca a Bonnie y Clemont desmayado. Una vez terminando de explicar lo que pasó desvió su mirada al suelo con sus dos manos sujetadas y dijo nerviosamente:

– Señora Grace, quiero pedirle disculpas por lo que pasó, ocurre que yo no estoy acostumbrado a que me pasen este tipo de situaciones. Lo único que he querido hacer durante estos días que estoy aquí es simplemente corresponder a su hospitalidad pero siento que lo bueno que quiero hacer se pone en mi contra. Si se me diera la oportunidad de haber hecho las cosas de forma diferente lo haría, si se me diera la oportunidad de hablar con su hija y decirle que no estoy enojado con ella lo haría, si se me diera la oportunidad de poner orden en ese par de locos hermanos lo haría – Grace interrumpe con algo que podría ser considerado mitad chiste y mitad comentario:

– Si se te diera la posibilidad de besar a mi hija así como ella te besó a ti lo harías? – Terminó ese comentario con una sonrisa mitad cálida y mitad pícara a lo que Ash responde:

– Bueno, supongo que yo… QUE? Genial, esto era lo único que me faltaba – Ash terminó con toda su cara roja por el comentario de Grace, se tapó su cara no con su gorra sino con sus manos por la vergüenza y terminó con su cabeza y manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, sin atreverse a mirar a la madre de Serena a la cara. Grace lo tranquiliza poniendo su mano en su espalda y dándole unas cuantas caricias para que se calme.

– Jajaja, tranquilo Ash, sólo era una broma, déjame decirte que no tienes porque sentirte avergonzado porque no has hecho nada malo, al contrario, has querido colaborar en mi casa, que todo esté en orden, ayudaste a mi hija con su herida. Has hecho muchas cosas buenas. Yo creo que el problema contigo es que en tu intento por querer ayudar terminas por preocuparte más de lo debido, quedas asumiendo más responsabilidades de las debidas y al final eso termina por ponerte nervioso, especialmente si es acerca de algo que según tú no forma parte de lo que acostumbras a hacer y terminas alterado. Pero sabes? No estoy molesta contigo, al contrario, te estoy muy agradecida Ash, sin duda eres un gran chico – Ante esas palabras Ash se quedó más calmado y pudo volver a mirar a Grace frente a frente:

– De verdad? No la decepcioné? – A lo que Grace responde:

– Para nada Ash, ahora entiendo porque Serena te agradeció de esa forma – Y Ash terminó sonrojándose por ese comentario.

– Oh, eeehh, yo, no quisiera hablar de eso en este momento, lo siento – Terminó desviando su mirada hacia el suelo pero sin tapar su cara, a lo que Grace responde:

– Ash, no quisiera hacerte sentir incómodo pero puedo hablar contigo sobre algo? – A lo que Ash responde:

– Dígame que no tiene que ver con su hija – A lo que Grace responde tratando de disimular sus ganas de reír – Tiene que ver con mi hija, lo siento – Ash nuevamente se sonroja.

– Le dije que no me dijera, sin ofender – A lo que Grace pone su mano sobre el hombro de Ash.

– Dime Ash, que sentiste cuando mi hija te besó? Si no quieres contestar no lo hagas, no voy a obligarte – Dijo Grace con una mirada que expresaba comprensión.

Ash decidió que era una oportunidad que no podía dejar de lado a lo que contestó:

– Pues, señora Grace, la verdad no sé que responder. A ver, su hija a mí me parece una gran amiga. Ella es amable, talentosa, preocupada, muy dulce, tierna, valiente y además, eeehh, muy linda. A lo largo de este viaje siempre me ha dado su apoyo, cuando realiza sus presentaciones transmite una cálida alegría a lo demás, no se rinde ni siquiera cuando tiene de rivales a competidores realmente fuertes, tiene una gran conexión con sus pokémon, básicamente mi amistad con ella es algo que yo realmente aprecio. Pero, yo, no quisiera cambiar de tema así a la rápida pero, la verdad, en este último tiempo no sé que sentir o pensar. Todo empezó con mi segundo lugar en la Liga Kalos, desde ese día todo en mi mente e incluso mi corazón son sensaciones de confusión, de incomodidad y de angustia. Y en este momento ya no sé como sentirme en ciertos momentos. Por ejemplo, no sé si su hija le habrá dicho pero la noche que llegamos al Centro Pokémon de ciudad Lumiose yo me sentí incómodo y fui a caminar, a pasar un rato a solas y luego cuando regresé y hablé con Serena para decirle que sentía decepcionarla por mi derrota en la final hubo un momento en el que no pude evitar llorar, me sentí casi impotente. Ahora después de lo que pasó aquí, después del beso que Serena me dio y con lo del escándalo que estaba haciendo Bonnie siento que la historia se esta repitiendo. Quiero hacer las cosas y hacerlas bien, pero cuando me propongo a hacerlo me llega el presentimiento de que tarde o temprano algo va a pasar y yo seré el culpable. No quiero que mis amigos y mucho menos su hija sufran o se sientan decepcionados de mí por un despiste o error mío. Ahora en este momento me siento inestable, siento que todo en mi cabeza son confusiones, me siento vacío por dentro. Me siento, me siento, perdón pero ya no puedo seguir hablando, lamento si estoy mostrándome como alguien débil frente a usted – Y nuevamente a Ash le invadió una necesidad de llorar, esta vez más intensa que la ocasión anterior.

Grace no pudo evitar sentir compasión por Ash, ella sabía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando ya que ella también pasó por momentos así durante su trayectoria como corredora de Rhyhorn: También le ha tocado asumir el peso de la derrota, esa sensación de creer que aunque quieres hacer algo bien, algo pasa y todo se echa a perder. Pero antes de que ella pudiera responder a Ash, él le dijo:

– Ahora, sobre su hija, bueno, yo, no me sentí ofendido cuando me besó, no me molestó, no me sentí mal, o sea, admito que se sintió un poco extraño pero no porque me incomodara sino porque hace tiempo que nadie me besaba. Yo quisiera hablar con ella, decirle que no estoy molesto con ella, estar a su lado para cuidarla pero ahora tengo miedo, miedo a que no quiera hablar conmigo o querer verme. Me siento tan perdido. – Grace escuchó atentamente las dolidas palabras de Ash, llegó a una conclusión y pensó:

– Pobrecito, siempre de buenas intenciones y ahora esta sintiendo mucho dolor. Creo saber que se lo que le pasa, la final de la liga no sólo lo dejó herido físicamente sino que sus sentimientos también recibieron un fuerte impacto. Ese es el problema, sus sentimientos heridos no lo dejan pensar con claridad. – Grace dio un suave pero acogedor abrazo a Ash, ella sintió que aquel chico que dio apoyo a su hija y a sus amigos, ahora necesitaba recibir apoyo y dijo:

– Tranquilo Ash, todo va a estar bien. Mi hija me ha hablado mucho de ti, ella piensa igual que tú, que eres su mejor amigo y un gran compañero, yo estoy segura que ella te dio ese beso como una forma de agradecerte por todo lo que haces por ella. Pero creo que el problema es que lo hizo sin pensar y por eso corrió a su habitación por que le dio vergüenza, no te preocupes que así como tú ayudas en mi casa yo voy a ayudarte. Iré a su habitación, hablaré con ella y ya verás como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos podrán volver a verse. – Ash dio un suspiro de alivio, estaba sintiendo como ese gran peso que llevaba en su espalda estaba desapareciendo. Ash se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina no sin antes mirar a Grace.

– Señora Grace, en serio, muchas gracias por su comprensión. Pero por ahora, si me disculpa, iré a la cocina a servirme un vaso de agua, necesito calmarme un poco. – Dicho esto se fue a la cocina y Grace fue rumbo a la habitación de su hija para hablar con ella.

Sin embargo, ni Ash ni Grace se dieron cuenta que los hermanos estaban escondidos entre los arbustos usando un invento de Clemont para escuchar de lo que estaban hablando. Ambos hermanos estaban con una cara tanto de sorpresa como de desánimo, se sintieron conmovidos por las palabras de Ash a lo que Bonnie dijo:

– Pobre Ash, entonces es que lo ha estado pasando mal y él no nos ha dicho nada – A lo que Clemont responde:

– Por eso es que se ha estado sintiendo desanimado, su segundo lugar, el beso de Serena y el cómo gritabas a lo loco por el comedor. Creo que sin darnos cuenta Ash ha estado lidiando con demasiada presión y no quiso decir nada justamente para no preocuparnos. Tenemos al lado nuestro a un gran amigo, siempre dándole importancia a las necesidades de los demás por sobre las suyas propias y él no dice nada aunque signifique lidiar con un gran peso en su espalda. – Bonnie dijo:

– Ash es como un segundo hermano para mí, creo que sin querer no nos dimos cuenta de lo que realmente estaba sintiendo. Hermano no sé si tú estás de acuerdo conmigo pero así como Serena le dio las gracias a Ash con ese beso es hora de que nosotros le demos las gracias a Ash. Pero no sé exactamente como – A lo que Clemont abrazó a su hermana.

– Tranquila hermanita, algo se nos ocurrirá. Por ahora sigamos trabajando en el campamento de esta noche. – En eso ambos hermanos se dirigieron al jardín para organizar los últimos detalles del campamento. Ash se sirvió unos tres vasos de agua y estaba sentado en el mismo sillón donde tuvo su conversación con la madre de Serena sirviéndose un cuarto vaso, se estaba sintiendo más calmado, las cosas parecían estarse solucionando pero lo que más quería en ese momento era poder hablar con Serena. En medio de todo esto Grace ya estaba en el segundo piso y dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta de la habitación de su hija, cuando ya estaba frente a la puerta recordó lo que conversó con Ash y pensó:

– Espero que Ash y Serena puedan volver a hablarse. Ellos tienen una gran amistad y él siente un gran aprecio hacia mi hija. Serena tiene a un gran chico a su lado, es momento de que ambos se vuelvan a hablar – Grace tocó la puerta pero Serena no respondía, volvió a tocar pero tampoco hubo respuesta.

– Serena, hija, estás ahí? Estás bien? Abre la puerta por favor, sólo quiero saber si estás bien – Serena en ese momento estaba en su cama pero decidió levantarse para no preocupar a su mamá. Abrió la puerta, miró a su madre y dijo:

– Hola mamá, está todo bien? – Dijo con un tono bajo y triste, a la vez que tenía la mirada cabizbaja, Grace responde:

– Hija porque estás en pijama? Todavía no es de noche y ni siquiera es hora de cenar. – Serena responde:

– Lo que pasa es que me sentí un poco mal, me puse mi pijama y me acosté en mi cama. Perdón si no he bajado en este tiempo es sólo que quería estar sola. – En eso, madre e hija, se dirigieron a la cama de la joven artista. Serena que seguía triste por lo que pasó decidió acostarse excusándose que era para cumplir con las condiciones del doctor de descansar y estar tranquila, pero el instinto maternal de Grace le hizo pensar que en realidad ese estado se debía a que seguía avergonzada por haber besado a Ash. Grace puso su mano en la mejilla de su hija y le dijo:

– Hija, será que estás así porque besaste a Ash? – Serena se sorprendió por el comentario de su mamá. Aparentemente su madre ya estaba enterada de lo ocurrido. Hubiera querido tapar su cara con las sábanas pero en vez de eso optó por hablar con su madre. Serena se tomó el tiempo de explicarle a su mamá lo que pasó y Grace también le explicó sobre la conversación que tuvo con Ash en el comedor y le habló:

– Hija, Ash sería incapaz de molestarse contigo. Él sólo me ha dicho cosas muy buenas de ti. Me dijo que la amistad que tiene contigo es algo que él aprecia mucho y lo que menos quiere es que esa amistad se vea perjudicada por un error suyo. Ash no ha estado bien este último tiempo, piensa que él quedó en segundo lugar y sus heridas fueron no sólo físicas, su espíritu también quedó herido. Y creo que ese es su problema, está sentimentalmente dolido y eso no le permite pensar claramente. Él no sólo es valiente, amable y preocupado como tú me has dicho, también tiene un lado sensible y es de buenas intenciones. No quisiera involucrarme indebidamente pero creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer para que te sientas mejor y para que también Ash esté más tranquilo es que tú te levantes, te vistas, bajes al comedor y hables con él. Si haces eso las cosas volverán a ser como eran y seguirán siendo amigos. – Grace acariciaba la cara de su hija para que se tranquilizara.

Serena reflexionó sobre lo que dijo su madre y recordó aquellas ocasiones en que Ash mostraba preocupación por ella y muy especialmente ese día que se accidentó en el tren, en eso se sentó al lado de su madre y le dijo:

– Madre, creo que tienes razón. Él siempre ha estado a mi lado y sería muy injusto de mi parte no apoyarlo como él lo hace. Pero tú crees que él me perdone? – Preguntó con un tono de desaliento, a lo que su madre se levantó y puso sus manos en los hombros de su hija y habló:

– No tengo duda alguna hija. Si tú se lo dices de forma honesta él te va a escuchar. De hecho él me dijo que si pudiera tener la oportunidad de conversar contigo para solucionar las cosas lo haría. Eso es algo que también me agradó de él, su buena disposición. – A lo que su hija responde:

– Eso es algo que también me agrada de él. De hecho, mamá, eeehh, puedo decirte algo? – Grace contesta:

– Dime hija – Serena responde:

– Él, bueno, yo, pues, él me… gusta. Ash me gusta y me gusta mucho. – Terminó de hablar con un gran sonrojo en su cara y desvió su mirada hacia el suelo. Al escuchar las palabras de su hija Grace se acerca, le da un abrazo y dice: – Entonces, creo que es momento de darle al chico que te gusta una pequeña pero agradable sorpresa. – Serena miró hacia su madre con una cara de confusión, ya que no entendió muy bien a que se refería.

– Que quieres decir? – Grace y Serena se acercaron al armario de la habitación, lo abrieron, vieron los distintos vestidos, sombreros y otros atuendos que habían. Era hora de darle a Ash una sorpresa para recuperar sus ánimos. Mientras esto ocurría, Ash terminó de limpiar los vasos que usó para tomar agua. Se estaba sintiendo mejor pero aún se sentía un poco nervioso por lo ocurrido, desde el beso que le dio Serena hasta la conversación que tuvo con Grace. Decidió preparar la mesa para la cena como una forma de distraerse.

– Veamos, somos yo, Serena, la señora Grace, Clemont, Bonnie, eeemm, supongo que los pokémon comerán en el patio? Le preguntaré a la señora Grace cuando baje. – Puso el mantel en la mesa. Puso los vasos, las servilletas, cuchillos, tenedores, cucharas. Ahora se venían los platos, sacó cinco por las cinco personas que se iban a sentar. Dejó los primeros cuatro platos en su lugar, pero cuando se dispuso a poner el último, chocó su pie con la pata de la mesa, cayó de rodillas y el plato terminó por quebrarse en el suelo. Ash de nuevo empezaba a sentirse agobiado por la sensación de querer hacer algo bien y termina pasando algo que provoca un drástico giro en la situación. Ash ya no sabía cómo sentirse. Se puso de pie, buscó una bolsa, recogió los trozos y le hizo un nudo a la bolsa, pero se puso de rodillas y tapándose su cara con su gorra. Dijo con voz alta:

– Esto ya es el colmo, no sé que hacer, que pensarán de mí Serena y la señora Grace después de esto? – Dijo poniéndose de pie y botando la bolsa en el basurero. En eso apareció Grace asomándose por la cocina y dijo a Ash:

– Pues yo pienso que eres un gran chico Ash – Ash escuchó esas palabras y se sorprendió al saber que quien le hablaba era la mamá de Serena.

– Ay no, eeemm, señora Grace, yo, lo siento, fue un accidente, fue... – Ash trató de hablar pero Grace empezó a hablar antes de que Ash pudiera terminar de explicarle:

– Tranquilo Ash, no te preocupes, hay mas platos y lo material se puede reponer, sólo fue un accidente. Esas cosas siempre pasan. – Ash se quedo más tranquilo pero de todas maneras se dispuso a hablar:

– De cualquier forma lo siento, sólo quería ayudar y pasa esto, pero después de lo ocurrido hoy ya no sé qué pensar o sentir – Grace le brindó una cálida sonrisa y respondió:

– En ese caso, creo que sé cómo ayudarte jovencito. Serena, acércate, no tengas miedo. Ash está aquí en la cocina y quiere volver a verte – Ash se sorprendió cuando escuchó el nombre de su mejor amiga.

– Serena? O sea, ella está aquí? Salió de su habitación? Está bien? – A lo que Grace le responde:

– Creo que deberías preguntarle eso tú mismo Ash, y ahora ella tiene algo que decirte. Permiso los dejo solos – Grace se fue al jardín y Serena se acercó, se asomó para que Ash pudiera verla y ahí estaban nuevamente los dos amigos volviéndose a ver de frente después de muchas horas. Pero, había un pequeño detalle. Serena estaba usando otra ropa, zapatillas blancas, medias azul celeste, falda color rosa, una camiseta amarilla sin mangas con un cuello blanco y en su pecho lucía el listón azul que Ash le regalo hace algún tiempo y en vez de su sombrero rosado tenía un cintillo rojo con una flor naranja de adorno, y en sus manos y brazos lucía guantes largos color blanco con rayas color rosa. Serena estaba sonrojada no sólo porque estaba nuevamente mirando a aquel chico que tanto quería sino más bien porque le apenaba saber la opinión de Ash sobre su nuevo vestuario. Por su parte Ash quedó sorprendido por ver a su amiga usando una nueva ropa, tanto así que casi como si fuera su nuevo tic nervioso volvió a ocultar su cara con su gorra. Serena se acercó a su amigo y le dio un abrazo, gesto que hizo que Ash se sonrojara.

– Ash, por favor, perdóname. No fue mi intención hacerte sentir incómodo, yo sólo quería agradecerte por haberte preocupado por mí cuando me accidenté en el tren y por ayudar también con el orden en mi casa. Si no hubieras traído contigo esa cajita de primeros auxilios las cosas hubieran sido mucho más graves. Me siento muy afortunada de tener como amigo a alguien tan especial como tú. Siempre queriendo ayudar a los demás, siempre queriendo hacer lo correcto, siempre de buena disposición, además de, bueno, pues, un gran corazón. Ash, aquí la culpable soy yo, en vez de enfrentar el problema opté por alejarme y esconderme en mi habitación. Pero ahora mírame, estoy frente a ti, frente a ese chico que alguna vez me enseñó que nunca hay que rendirse hasta el final. Ash, tú, quiero decir, yo, o sea, Ash, tú podrás perdonarme? – Dijo juntando su cabeza con el pecho de Ash, gesto que provocó en el joven una sensación de nervios. Ash decidió corresponder al abrazo de su amiga y le dijo:

– Ya lo hice Serena, tienes mi perdón. Ya sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención. O sea, te confieso que se sintió un poco extraño pero no porque me haya molestado sino porque hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía un beso de alguien. Yo nunca te vería como una mala amiga Serena, al contrario tú eres mi mejor amiga y no dejaría que algo malo te pasara. Y no creas que me tapé la gorra porque no quería verte, yo simplemente me tapé la gorra porque no sé si alguien como yo merece estar frente a una chica tan dulce, amable y linda como tú. Y con esta nueva ropa ahora te ves muy, eeehh, creo que estás, o sea, eres, digo, te ves muy hermosa señorita Serena – Y en eso a ambos jóvenes se les apareció un gran sonrojo en sus caras. Serena pensó que estaba soñando porque no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, su amigo y amor secreto no sólo aceptó sus disculpas sino que le dijo que se veía hermosa con su nueva ropa. Se puso a pensar:

– Mi madre tenía razón, a mi lado tengo a un caballero. – En eso ambos jóvenes, así como en ocasiones anteriores, volvieron a mirarse fijamente. Serena dice: – Gracias Ash, que amable eres, ahora me explico porque tu diploma tiene la distinción del "Corazón Valiente". Siempre que estás ante un problema lo enfrentas con valentía, nunca das la espalda a los que te necesitan y siempre te preocupas por los demás. Ash, yo, eeemm, pasa que mi mamá me contó sobre que te sientes algo débil emocionalmente y que no quisiste decir nada para no preocuparme a mí ni a Clemont y Bonnie. Quiero que sepas que sin importar como estés, física o emocionalmente, puedes contar conmigo si lo necesitas. Habrás tenido tus motivos para no habernos dicho nada y no voy a cuestionarte por eso, se trata de un proceso por el que debes pasar para aprender y seguir adelante. Sé que lograrás superar este desafío así como todos los que has superado en este viaje. No cabe duda que vas a estar bien – Dijo Serena dándole a Ash un nuevo abrazo y mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa en cara. Ash no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, presentía que tarde o temprano Serena se enteraría por el estado emocional por el que estaba pasando y así fue. Ash miraba de frente a Serena y no pudo evitar sentirse admirado por los ojos de su amiga, cada vez que miraba ese color azul celeste quedaba sin palabras. Ash pensó:

– Ese hermoso y claro azul en sus ojos, ese brillo especial en su mirar. Si no fuera por esa sonrisa y esa actitud tan dulce y amable simplemente no podría tener razón alguna para seguir adelante en mis batallas. Sus ojos y su sonrisa me cautivan. Creo que ese es otro punto por el que me siento confundido por dentro, que siento por ella? Es amistad? Me gusta? La quiero? Que siento por ti Serena? Por más preguntas que tenga no quiero seguir preocupándola. No se merece eso, creo que llegó la hora de confesarle qué es lo que me ha estado pasando últimamente, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella. Ya ha sufrido demasiado. – Después de esta reflexión se dio cuenta que seguía perdido mirando a su amiga, por lo que reaccionó, desvió su mirada y nuevamente sufrió un tic nervioso y bajó su gorra tapándose la cara hasta su nariz. Serena se preocupó y pregunta:

– Ash, estás bien? – Y al igual que en el centro pokémon logró distinguir algo que se deslizaba por su mejilla y era una lágrima.

– Ash, dime, qué te pasa? Puedes decirme, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Aunque si no quieres hablar no voy a obligarte. – Ash abrazó a su amiga de la misma forma que ella lo abrazó para disculparse por el beso y empezó a hablar con una voz dolida.

– Serena, yo, quiero decir, bueno, yo, no fue mi intención ocultarte esto, era algo con lo que tenía que lidiar sólo, ustedes ya tenían demasiado con preocuparse por mí después que salí a estar sólo esa noche en Lumiose. Era algo que, incluso para mí, me era muy difícil hablar porque no sabía exactamente que era lo que me pasaba. Me sentía vacío por dentro, me sentía confundido, perdido a un punto donde me sentía hasta inestable. Luego, cuando estuvimos en el tren y pude dormir, lo estuve reflexionando y descubrí que la razón por la que estaba así era debido a mi batalla contra Alan. No sólo quedé con heridas físicas, mis sentimientos, mi forma de ser, mi espíritu por decirlo así también quedaron mal. Por eso es que no sabía cómo reaccionar o actuar o sentirme en ciertos momentos. Todo en mi cabeza era muy confuso. Y cuando llegamos aquí a tu casa todo parecía ir mejorando, pude sentirme más tranquilo. Pero luego pasó lo del beso, en un momento cuando Clemont y Bonnie estaban aquí ella se dio cuenta que quedó una mancha de brillo labial en mi mejilla y en eso Clemont se desmaya y Bonnie gritaba alocadamente por el comedor. Me tocó a mí conversar con tu madre sobre lo que pasó y cuando le expliqué sobre lo ocurrido pensé que podía hablar con ella respecto a lo que me estaba pasando. Ella me escuchó, me entendió y fue gracias a ella que descubrí que era lo que me ocurría. Y ahora mírame, estoy frente a ti, frente a esa gran amiga que siempre ha estado a mi lado, frente a esa chica a quien yo aprecio y valoro mucho, no voy a dar más excusas Serena. A partir de ahora dejaré de evadir mi realidad, perdí, quedé en el segundo lugar y eso es todo lo que hay que decir. Simplemente seguiré adelante y lucharé por mis sueños incluso si eso significa dar la vida. Serena, así como tú quieres disculparte por el beso, yo, bueno, eeehh, quiero disculparme por no haber hablado contigo sobre esto. Pero quiero que sepas que ya me estoy sintiendo mejor, ya me estoy sintiendo más tranquilo, todo se esta volviendo más claro y te prometo que cuando lleguemos a Pueblo Paleta voy a dejar todas mis dudas aclaradas. Voy a pensar en mi siguiente paso y seguiré adelante. Serena, tú, quiero decir yo, o sea, es decir, tú, serías capaz de perdonarme? – Dijo descansando su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga.

Serena se sintió tremendamente conmovida por las palabras de su amigo. Tenía ante ella a un joven que no sólo lucha por sus sueños sino que defiende aquello en lo que él cree que es justo y correcto, alguien que siempre da importancia a las necesidades de los demás por sobre las suyas mismas, un joven humilde que a pesar de su valentía y fortaleza en el campo de batalla también era dueño de un lado sensible y frágil. Serena ya no tenía duda alguna, si antes era Ash quien le daba apoyo incondicional a ella esta era la etapa del viaje donde es Ash quien necesita recibir ese mismo apoyo. La joven no podía soportar la idea de que alguien como Ash quedara como alguien que "siempre da pero nunca recibe", concepto que a ella simplemente se le hacía insoportable. En eso reflexionó y pensó:

– Pobre Ash, has sufrido mucho en silencio, has dado tanto de tu parte. Ya sabía yo que la distinción del "Corazón Valiente" era para él y para nadie más. Ash, no te sientas mal. En estos momentos es cuando necesitas una luz en medio de esta oscuridad. No te preocupes más, voy a ayudarte en esta etapa tan difícil de tu vida. – Serena decide separarse del abrazo que le estaba dando Ash, tomó su mano, llegan al comedor, Serena y Ash se sientan en el sillón y la joven extiende sus brazos hacia Ash.

– Ash, ven aquí, ven conmigo, necesitas desahogarte. Ya no sientas que debes seguir ocultando lo que te pasa, es hora de que lo dejes salir, exprésate, no te reprimas más, deja salir aquello que te atormenta. Déjate llevar por aquello que sientes en tu corazón. Déjate llevar. Déjate consentir. – Decía ella con un tono suave y tierno de voz. Ash sentía que era el momento de liberarse de ese gran peso que sentía estaba no sólo en sus hombros y espalda, sino que también en su alma. Fijó su mirada en los brazos extendidos de su amiga y ya no supo aguantarlo más, se sintió conmovido por la forma en que su amiga lo estaba tratando, para él fue más que inevitable sino que prácticamente imposible caer en un estado de absoluta conmoción, sintió su corazón suavizarse, sus ojos empezaban a fragmentarse en piezas de color blanco, café claro, café oscuro, negro, decidió no seguir ocultándolo y se sacó la gorra para no taparse más, agachó su cabeza pero para Serena no se le fue difícil distinguir que sobre sus mejillas se deslizaban lágrimas tras lágrimas, su boca y sus labios parecían arrugarse.

Finalmente Ash se fue acercando más y más hacia su amiga y terminó descasando su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga mientras ella lo abrazaba de una manera suave pero acogedora. Ash estaba haciendo lo que tanto esperaba que ocurriera, desahogándose, dejando salir todo aquello que lo ha estado teniendo confundido, se estaba librando de ese gran peso, pero al mismo tiempo estaba sintiendo vergüenza por el hecho de estar llorando y mostrando debilidad ante su mejor amiga y nuevamente empezó a hablar con una voz entrecortada y muy dolida.

– Disculpa Serena si estoy mostrándote mi lado más débil – A lo que Serena responde:

– Llorar no te hace débil, te hace más fuerte – Serena se sentía conmovida, su mejor amigo estaba en un sentado de gran fragilidad. Ese amigo que siempre le enseñó y motivó a ser valiente y luchar por sus sueños estaba soltando un gran peso que llevaba en su alma. Serena pensó:

– Ash, llora todo lo que quieras, esto te va a hacer bien, libérate de esa angustia que te esta haciendo mal. – Todo esto ocurría ante las miradas conmovidas de Clemont, Bonnie y Grace. Ellos estaban mirando tras la puerta corrediza que esta tras el sillón y da hacia el jardín y usando el mismo invento que los hermanos usaron durante la conversación de Grace con Ash. Clemont pensó:

– Ash, deja que ese gran peso se vaya. – Bonnie pensaba mientras caían lágrimas de sus ojos:

– Ash, eres un gran chico, con un gran corazón y de buena voluntad. No dejes que este malestar afecte la gran persona que eres – y por último Grace pensaba:

– Serena, tienes a tu lado a un joven muy especial. Dale ese apoyo que solamente tú sabes dar. – Y en eso los tres se juntaron en el jardín. Ya estaba anocheciendo y mientras los hermanos y Grace ordenaban las cosas para el campamento que se haría después de cenar empezaron a tener una conversación sobre como animar a Ash. El inventor responde:

– Si vamos a agradecerle a Ash por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros tiene que ser algo que le haga sentir que lo valoramos. – La pequeña contesta:

– Ash ha tenido que lidiar con mucha presión últimamente, no puede ser algo pequeño, de hecho si me preguntan a mí tengo tantas cosas que quisiera decirle que hasta me dan ganas de escribirle una carta. – Grace reaccionó ante lo que dijo Bonnie y se le ocurre algo.

– Entonces que les parece si le escribimos algo? En la bodega tengo una tela blanca que no he usado desde algún tiempo así que le podemos limpiar el polvo, dejarla brillante, reluciente y sobre ella hacerle unos decorados. Con eso que tenemos? Una bandera donde ustedes Clemont, Bonnie y Serena le dejan un mensaje de apoyo. – Los hermanos quedaron realmente sorprendidos con la propuesta de la madre de Serena y aceptaron. Mientras Clemont y Bonnie terminaban de preparar la cena, Grace fue a buscar la tela blanca de la que hablaba y la encontró. Cuando llegó con los hermanos le limpiaron el polvo y pidieron ayuda a todos los pokémon del grupo para dejarla con un brillante color blanco.

– Ahora hay que decorarla – Decía Grace. En eso los hermanos estaban pensando en que hacer a lo que a la pequeña se le ocurre una idea pero forma un Team Back con su hermano y con Grace, les susurró su idea y fue rápidamente aceptada. Pero para llevar a cabo esa idea implicaría apartar a Ash del grupo para que Clemont, Bonnie y Serena trabajaran en el decorado pero no se les ocurría como. El invento usado para preparar la cena indicó que la comida estaba lista y era hora de sentarse todos a la mesa. Cuando los hermanos y Grace entraron a la casa por la puerta corrediza con la comida descubrieron a Ash dormido y sonrojado sobre el hombro de Serena.

Los hermanos fueron a preparar la mesa y la comida para los pokemon del grupo que estaban todos en grupo para comer en el patio, mientras que Grace se acercó a Serena y le preguntó a su hija que pasó susurrándole al oído.

– Dime hija, cómo está él? – A lo que Serena responde:

– Se durmió, creo que pudo desahogarse, lloró durante unos pocos minutos y luego cayó dormido. Parece que tanta presión y librarse de su dolor lo dejó agotado. Ahora está simplemente descansando. Un poco de sueño, una buena cena, un buen campamento y se sentirá mucho mejor en la mañana. – Grace responde:

– Sin mencionar que más delante recibirá una gran sorpresa – Serena quedó confundida con el comentario de su madre y le pregunta:

– Sorpresa? Qué quieres decir? No se suponía que mi cambio de ropa era la sorpresa para él? – A lo que Grace le contesta:

– Si, pero entre los hermanos y yo le queremos preparar algo más, y ese algo definitivamente ayudará a que Ash se sienta mejor – Grace le susurró la idea a Serena aprovechando que Ash estaba dormido, Serena escuchó atentamente la idea y la aprobó sin dudar ni un segundo. En eso Ash empezó a despertarse y poco a poco abrió sus ojos, se fijó en que Serena y Grace estaban frente a él y les saluda:

– Ooohh, hola Serena, hola señora Grace, pasa algo? Porque tienen esa cara? – Serena y Grace miraban a Ash con cara de sorpresa ya que se fijaron que Ash quedó con las mejillas sonrojadas, la nariz también roja y con los ojos tan rojos que parecía que estaban inflamados casi hinchados. Serena le habla:

– Ash, estás bien? – A lo que el chico responde:

– Pues, sí creo que ya me estoy sintiendo mucho mejor, perdona que me haya quedado dormido sobre tu hombro Serena es que creo que fueron muchas emociones por un día y quedé agotado. Siento si te hice sentir incómoda. – A lo que la chica contesta:

– Para nada Ash, tu no me hiciste sentir incómoda. Además era algo que necesitabas, después de todo no ha sido un día fácil para ti. Ahora la cena ya esta servida pero puedo pedirte algo? – Ash responde:

– Dime – Serena dice:

– Pasa que estás con la cara y los ojos rojos, podrías por favor ir a lavarte la cara? – Ash se tomó la cara con sus manos y también se tocó sus párpados que también se vieron afectados por sus lágrimas, muy apenado responde:

– Cielos, qué vergüenza, creo que tienes razón Serena, iré a lavarme y creo que también voy a arreglarme el pelo que está algo desordenado. Permiso voy a ir al baño y vuelvo. – Ash se levanta del sillón y partió al baño para lavarse su cara. El resto se quedó terminando la mesa para cenar y llevaron a los pokémon sus platos de comida para alimentarse en el patio. Aprovechando que Ash estaba en el baño empezaron a planear la sorpresa que le iban a preparar pero seguían sin resolver un detalle importante. La idea era decorar la tela y regalarle a Ash una bandera donde Clemont, Bonnie y Serena le manifestaran todo su agradecimiento, pero para poder decorarla él tendría que salir de la casa mientras ellos trabajan en la tela. Ideas iban, ideas venían pero ningún motivo que proponían para hacer salir a Ash de la casa convencía.

En eso sintieron que la puerta del baño se estaba abriendo y decidieron dejar de lado el tema. Una vez todos sentados, empezaron la comida con un brindis por lo increíble que fue el viaje por la región Kalos, por los subcampeones de la Clase Maestra y la Liga Kalos, por los grandes amigos y un brindis especial por Ash y por su recuperación. Aprovechando lo fría que estaba esa noche, se sirvieron una sopa de pollo y como platillo principal tallarines con salsa y jugo de naranja. Durante la comida todos hablaban de temas desde el querer cumplir sueños hasta momentos curiosos del viaje, etc. Es decir, temas desde importantes hasta triviales. Y una vez terminada la cena todos colaboraron en ordenar y limpiar los platos y vasos. Cuando ya estaba todo en su lugar era hora de empezar el momento más especial de la noche, para celebrar el fin del viaje, la recuperación de la frente de Serena y también el que Ash ya se estaba sintiendo mejor, empezó el campamento entre los mejores amigos y Grace se retiró diciendo que tenía que hacer algo importante y se retiró a su habitación. Los amigos estaban felices por esto, estaban recreando esos campamentos que hacían para descansar durante el viaje. Sin duda era un momento especial, hablaban de aquello que les dejó la experiencia por Kalos. Recordaron sus momentos importantes, sus alegrías, tristezas, lo que sería su siguiente etapa. El tiempo prácticamente se detuvo para ellos y decidieron irse a dormir de la misma forma que como solían hacerlo, chicos con chicos y chicas con chicas. Se dieron las buenas noches, apagaron la fogata, entraron a sus carpas y ya estaban todos acostados y abrigados en sus bolsas de dormir.

(Alerta de Spoiler: nadie tenía ganas de dormir XD).

En la tienda de los chicos Clemont y Ash empezaron a tener una conversación.

– Dime Ash, de que crees que Bonnie y Serena conversan cuando están en la tienda? – Ash responde:

– La verdad no sé, pero para esta parte del viaje creo que estarán hablando de que es lo que van a hacer a partir de ahora. – El inventor le contesta:

– Supongo que tienes razón, por cierto ya te estás sintiendo mejor? – Ash dice:

– Si Clemont, ya me estoy sintiendo mucho mejor, como sabrás no ha sido un tiempo fácil para mí y perdona que no les haya querido decir nada. Es simplemente que no sabía cómo expresarlo o como lidiar con esa sensación de vacío y de angustia en mi interior. Pero cuando me tomé mi tiempo para pensar las cosas y lo conversé con la señora Grace y con Serena pude sentirme más tranquilo, siento que ya me estoy recuperando y estoy listo para volver a mi hogar en Pueblo Paleta. – Clemont dice:

– Me alegro por ti amigo, no sabes cómo me gustaría conocer la región Kanto, podré ver a muchos pokémon, podré conocer al reconocido profesor Oak y me permitirías conocer a los pokémon que has atrapado en tus viajes? – Ash le responde:

– Por supuesto que sí Clemont, digo y porque no tendría que hacerlo? Tú, Serena y Bonnie tendrán la oportunidad de conocer a todos los amigos que hice en mis viajes como entrenador. Pero para eso es necesario llevar a cabo mi siguiente paso – Ese comentario dejó confundido a Clemont y le pregunta:

– Siguiente paso? Que quieres decir? – El joven entrenador responde:

– Lo que pasa Clemont es que hasta este punto ya me estoy sintiendo mejor pero aún me quedan ciertos pensamientos por aclarar así que mañana después de desayunar haré otro momento a solas, pero en contraste con mi salida anterior en este voy a ir al puerto de Pueblo Boceto y compraré los boletos para el barco que nos llevará a Kanto, durante el recorrido en bus cuando llegamos aquí a la casa de Serena tuve la oportunidad de distinguir ciertos lugares que me gustaría visitar. Este paseo lo haré sólo, dejaré a Pikachu con ustedes y compraré los boletos. Quizás aproveche y entre a alguna tienda por ahí pero prometo no demorarme. Claro, si es que no es molestia para ti. – El inventor le responde:

– No hay problema Ash, si es algo que quieres hacer puedes hacerlo, ya se lo dijiste a Serena, a Bonnie o a la señora Grace? – Ash contesta:

– Pues sí, ayer mientras ordenaba la mesa para el desayuno se me acercó para decirme buenos días y aproveché para avisarle que estaba esperando hasta después de la visita de Serena al doctor para empezar a planear el viaje a Kanto. Ahora que ella esta recuperada y yo sintiéndome mejor creo que es una buena oportunidad – Clemont le contesta dándole la razón.

– Buena idea Ash, en ese caso ya faltará poco para visitar tu pueblo natal – Y en eso se dijo para sí mimo:

– Esa será la oportunidad perfecta para decorar la sorpresa – Pero como todo en la vida se suelen dar ciertos giros inesperados, Clemont decidió cambiar radicalmente el tema. Clemont le pregunta a Ash codeándole el hombro y le habló en forma pícara:

– Entonces Ash, Serena te ha ayudado mucho durante estos días difíciles verdad? – Ash quedó sorprendido y sonrojado ante ese comentario de Clemont ya que no se esperaba que la conversación apuntara a ese tema, sin embargo Ash tenía ciertos pensamientos sin resolver y uno de esos era justamente sobre cómo estaba viendo a su mejor amiga. Ya estaba sintiendo terminar con el dolor de su subcampeonato pero otro punto que se le era confuso desde hace algún tiempo era sobre el qué estaba sintiendo por su amiga. Durante el viaje Ash se dio cuenta que su amistad con Serena era muy valiosa y él siempre apreciaba y valoraba a su mejor amiga pero desde que ella participó en la Clase Maestra hasta que él obtuvo el segundo lugar en la Liga Kalos se le hacía difícil interpretar su forma de ver a Serena, desde el día que lo recibió feliz después de su salida del centro pokémon Lumiose hasta el día de hoy que en una imprevista ocasión le dio un beso en la mejilla, Ash empezó a sentir algo dentro de él, algo que le hacía ver de forma diferente a su amiga. Sintió que era una oportunidad importante para hablar al respecto de ese tema. Ash empezó a hablar con un tono mitad avergonzado y mitad alegre.

– La verdad Clemont, tienes razón, ella ha sido una gran amiga. Es una persona muy especial, sin su apoyo no habría sido posible superar mi estado de confusión. – Clemont dice:

– Si tienes razón, de hecho cuando saliste del centro pokémon ella se preocupó mucho por ti, de hecho diría que hubo un punto en el que parecía estar asustada. Yo creo que ella se sentía así porque tú la has ayudado mucho y porque sabía exactamente por lo que estabas pasando, recuerda que a ella también le tocó perder en la final. Pero me parece extraño que no le haya pasado lo que te pasó a ti, ella no mostró sentirse deprimida, porque crees que pasó eso? – A lo que Ash responde:

– Lo que pasa es que esa noche no podía dormir, me desperté a buscar un vaso de agua y me fijé que ella no estaba en la cama, miré por la ventana y estaba afuera con sus pokémon mirando hacia la luna. Al principio pensaba en ir con ella para preguntarle si estaba bien pero luego pensaba en no hacerlo para dejarla tranquila pensando en sus cosas, pero admito que me preocupé por ella porque pensaba que estaría sintiéndose mal igual que esa vez que perdió en su debut. Pero fui con ella, conversamos un poco y se lo tomó bastante bien. Creo que el más afectado fui yo porque si lo recuerdas yo terminé mas lastimado. A Serena simplemente se le lastimó la muñeca pero yo quedé herido en los brazos, la cara y también quedé herido emocionalmente. Creo que mi caso fue el más serio – Clemont reflexionó al respecto y después de pensarlo entendió perfectamente lo que comentó Ash. Luego de eso le dijo:

– Sabes? Creo que tienes razón, de hecho ahora que recuerdo tú necesitaste la ayuda de un equipo médico completo. Serena una vez dijo que a ella simplemente la atendió UNA sola persona. Tienes razón, tu caso fue más grave. Eeemm, Ash, no quisiera cambiar de tema pero dime, que sentiste cuando la viste con su nueva ropa? – Preguntó Clemont con la misma expresión pícara y cómica que la pregunta anterior. Debido a esa pregunta Ash terminó más sonrojado que la vez anterior pero decidió continuar con la conversación.

– Pues, quedé sin palabras. No seré experto en lo que se refiere a gusto de mujeres, no sabré mucho de moda, accesorios, adornos, vestuarios, cosas así. Pero ciertamente Serena tiene un buen gusto para vestirse. Cuando se presentaba en los espectáculos la ropa que usaba le daba un brillo especial a su sonrisa, a sus ojos y a su forma de expresarse con el público. Y ahora con la nueva ropa que usa se ve, eeemm, pues, creo que, quiero decir, se ve demasiado linda – Clemont no dejó pasar desapercibido ese comentario de Ash, él sospechaba que Ash consideraba a Serena como una amiga especial para él pero escuchar al propio Ash decir esas palabras le pareció increíble. Clemont decidió hacer la pregunta más importante de la conversación, similar a como Bonnie también lo hizo cuando conversó con Serena después de que Ash se fue del centro para tener un rato a solas. En cierto momento durante la organización del campamento Bonnie le habló de esa conversación a su hermano. Ahora era turno de Clemont determinar si Ash sentía algo por Serena. Clemont pregunta:

– Dime Ash, sientes algo por Serena? – Ash no sabía cómo contestar esa pregunta pero decidió hablarle a su amigo honesta y claramente.

– La verdad Clemont, si te soy sincero, así 100% sincero, no te sabría contestar eso porque en primer lugar no sé que me pasa cuando Serena me habla o esta cerca de mí. En segundo lugar porque no quisiera arriesgarme a decir algo de lo que después tenga que arrepentirme y en tercer lugar hace mucho que no me ha gustado alguien y no sé cómo expresarme a la hora de hablar de estos temas en particular. Pero sabes algo? la verdad es que yo, creo, aaamm, creo que Serena está empezando a gustarme – Lo dijo desviando su mirada hacia el techo de la tienda de campaña completamente sonrojado. Después de eso los dos amigos siguieron teniendo una agradable conversación donde hablaron del viaje a Kanto, las experiencias de Ash en sus viajes, sus posibles sentimientos hacia Serena y finalmente se quedaron dormidos.

Que habrá pasado en la tienda de las chicas a todo esto? Veamos, las dos amigas ya estaban vestidas y en sus bolsas de dormir. Pero al igual que los chicos también tuvieron su rato para conversar.

– Serena, con tu nueva ropa te ves aún más linda. Tienes buen gusto para la ropa – Ese comentario de Bonnie hizo sonrojar a Serena pero decidió responderle:

– Eeemm, pues, gracias Bonnie. Mi madre me ayudó a elegir entre las ropas que tenía en mi armario. – Serena seguía sonrojada pero con una cálida sonrisa en su cara por los comentarios de Bonnie. La pequeña se le acerca y dice:

– Pero Sabes? Me siento más feliz porque Ash se esta sintiendo mucho mejor. Esta recuperando ese espíritu optimista que tanto lo caracteriza y ahora vamos a visitar su hogar, su pueblo natal, el lugar donde surgió su sueño de ser Maestro Pokémon. – Serena dice:

– Sabes Bonnie? Yo he tenido sentimientos encontrados con eso porque voy a volver a Kanto después de mucho tiempo. Y visitar Pueblo Paleta que es donde se hizo el campamento donde conocí a Ash me da una sensación muy difícil de describir. – Al decir eso el sonrojo que tenía Serena parecía hacerse más notorio y Bonnie, con esa actitud pícara y cómica que la caracterizan, decidió aprovechar ese comentario para continuar hablando del tema.

– No es necesario hablar de sentimientos Serena, porque tú ya los tienes – Dijo Bonnie riéndose, dejando a Serena con un sonrojo mucho más notorio y la pequeña continuó con su plática amorosa.

– Sabes? Después de todo lo ocurrido está más que claro que estás profundamente enamorada de él. Quizás besaste a Ash sin pensar pero estoy segura que ese gesto ayudó a Ash a sentirse apoyado después de lo que le ha tocado vivir últimamente. Son cosas por las que no deberías avergonzarte Serena, si le expresas a Ash tus sentimientos con gestos como esos por muy pequeños que sean él va a terminar por darse cuenta de lo que sientes por él. De hecho yo creo que Ash no sólo aceptaría tus sentimientos sino que además los va a corresponder – Al decir esto a Serena se le vino una cara de sorpresa, no podía creer que alguien como Bonnie, que es sólo una niña, hablara de una forma tan segura en sus palabras. En eso Serena tomó la palabra:

– La verdad Bonnie, no sé que decirte. Podría decir que Ash me gusta desde que lo conocí cuando éramos niños pero después de todo lo que hemos pasado en este viaje lo que empezó siendo un sentimiento pequeño terminó en algo mucho más profundo. Ash no sólo me gusta mucho, yo estoy enamorada de él. No hablo sólo de que es un gran entrenador sino que su forma de ser, alegre y amable hizo que me gustara más. Después del beso que le di quedé muy confundida porque no sé porque lo hice, lo bueno es que Ash me perdono y me dijo que mi nueva ropa me hacía ver muy linda. Quizás cuando estemos en Pueblo Paleta pueda, si es que pasa, tener algún momento a solas con él, conversar con él y si es que tengo el valor suficiente le confiese lo que siento. Pero por ahora me conformo con que él se sienta mejor, sienta que lo estamos apoyando y que pueda seguir adelante con sus sueños. – Bonnie simplemente quedó impactada por las palabras de su amiga, sintió que Serena estaba dispuesta a seguir al lado de Ash aún si eso implicaba que el joven entrenador no correspondiera sus sentimientos. Ella se acerca a su amiga, le da un abrazo y dice:

– Y yo estaré contigo cuando lo necesites, incluso si en algún momento llegas a reunir el valor para confesarle tus sentimientos y lo quieres llevar a algún lugar para tener ese "momento a solas" como me dices yo podría ayudarte. – Serena le responde:

– Eso podría ayudarme mucho Bonnie pero por ahora creo que deberíamos dormir. Hay que seguir planeando la sorpresa especial para Ash. Buenas noches pequeña Bonnie – Y en eso Bonnie se quedó dormida y Serena se sirvió de la medicina que le recetó el doctor.

Tenemos a nuestros amigos dormidos en sus tiendas. A los pokémon del grupo disfrutando de la noche al aire libre fuera de sus pokébolas, se escuchaban sonidos del viento entre las hojas, había una hermosa luna llena, pero lo interesante de esto es que tenemos a Grace frente a su computador teniendo una conversación con la madre de Ash, Delia. Una vez terminada la Liga Kalos Ash se contactó con sus conocidos para mostrar sus premios de segundo lugar. El joven recibió las felicitaciones y reconocimientos de sus amigos, del profesor Oak, de su madre e incluso de la mamá de Grace. En cierto punto cuando Ash y Serena estaban hablando con sus madres simultáneamente pero en teléfonos diferentes surgió la idea de que entre ambas madres se contactaran para idear una fiesta para felicitar de mejor manera a ambos jóvenes por sus logros.

En este momento estamos con Grace frente a su computador contactándose con Delia para tener una conversación y determinar que sigue ahora, si la fiesta puede hacerse o hacer algo pequeño pero simbólico. Qué va a pasar?

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	4. Capítulo 04: Madre Y Madre

**"** **Capitulo 04: Madre Y Madre, El Lado Maternal De Las Cosas"**

Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie estaban dormidos en sus tiendas debido al campamento que organizaron los hermanos para recordar esos días en que acampaban durante el viaje. Pero lo que no sospechaban es que mientras esto pasaba, Grace llegó a su habitación, encendió el computador y se dispuso a contactar a la mamá de Ash, Delia Ketchum para tener una conversación entre las dos madres de los subcampeones de la Clase Maestra y la Liga Kalos. Durante la instancia del grupo en la casa de Serena han tenido conversaciones anteriormente, pero la de esta noche es especial ya que Grace le comentará a Delia sobre esos momentos donde Ash sufrió de momentos sensibles y que se estaba desahogando y liberándose de ese dolor emocional que lo tenía deprimido y también del accidente que Serena tuvo en el tren. Comenzó a contactar a Delia y ella contesta casi inmediatamente:

– Hola, buenas noches, Delia Ketchum al habla, quien es? – Grace les responde:

– Hola Delia, soy yo Grace, buenas noches – Delia sorprendida por la llamada de la mamá de Serena ya que ellas solían llamarse durante la tarde y ahora se están comunicando por la noche. Pero Delia le contesta con una alegre expresión:

– Grace, que sorpresa, como estás tú y como están los chicos? – Grace le responde alegremente:

– Están muy bien, están durmiendo en el jardín de mi casa. Durante estos días que están de visita han dormido en el jardín, yo había ofrecido unas habitaciones que están en el segundo piso pero quisieron dormir en el jardín de la misma forma que ellos solían dormir en sus viajes. Pero para esta noche, aprovechando que mi hija fue al doctor a que le revisaran su frente y ya esta mejor, esta noche prepararon uno especial y han estado muy cómodos – Delia quedó confundida por el detalle del doctor y preguntó:

– Tu hija fue al doctor? Qué le pasó? Está bien? – Grace empezó a explicarle:

– Pasa Delia que durante el viaje en tren mi hija se quedó dormida y cuando el tren frenó para detenerse Serena se golpeó la frente con la silla de Ash y quedó su frente lastimada. Afortunadamente Ash tenía una caja de primeros auxilios que le dieron luego de la final y la asistente del vagón la atendió oportunamente – Delia se sintió aliviada por lo que comentó Grace.

– Menos mal, y como esta ella ahora? – Grace contesta:

– Hoy fuimos a una consulta al hospital y afortunadamente mi hija ya esta mucho mejor. Quedó recomendada con un jarabe y esta muy bien. – Delia contesta aliviada:

– Que bueno, me alegro por ella y que ha sido de mi hijo? – Grace sintió que era hora de pasar al momento serio de la conversación y le habló a Delia con una voz mitad seria y mitad conmovida:

– La verdad Delia, ese es otro punto del que te quería hablar. Hoy tu hijo tuvo ciertos momentos de fragilidad – Delia contestó preocupada:

– En serio, qué le pasó? Mi hijo está bien? – A lo que Grace contesta:

– Si, como sabrás él no ha tenido días fáciles. Luego de su derrota en la final quedó muy sensible emocionalmente, a veces se mostraba alegre, a veces serio, a veces hablaba con una voz segura, a veces hablaba serio. Es como que su forma de ser estaba "desordenada". Pero hoy se sinceró conmigo, me dijo todo lo que le estaba pasando en su interior y se conmovió en cierto punto y no pudo evitar llorar. Tu hijo me mostró su lado sensible. Lo único que ha hecho desde que llegó a mi casa ha sido colaborar, ha cuidado muy bien de mi hija, de los hermanos pero hoy fue algo así como un "cambio de papeles", ahora fue mi hija la que se preocupó por él y lo ayudó a desahogarse – Delia se sentía sorprendida por lo que Grace le contaba. Desde el momento que Ash se contactó con ella para mostrarle sus premios del segundo lugar en la Liga Kalos mientras él le hablaba por el videoteléfono, ella empezó a notar algo en la expresión de su hijo que se la hacía extraño. Era una expresión que parecía carecer de esa alegría y entusiasmo que caracterizaban a su hijo y parecía ser una mezcla entre alegría y seriedad, satisfacción y confusión. Delia contesta:

– Tienes razón, mi hijo parecía desordenado en su personalidad. En ese momento que él me llamó me di cuenta y rogué para que no le pasara nada malo. Pero si él se sentía así, porque no se lo dijo a sus amigos o no quiso hablar contigo sobre lo que le estaba pasando? – Grace responde:

– Yo creo que eso paso porque al menos para cuando él empezó a sentirse extraño no lo supo definir bien, también piensa que él estaba asimilando su segundo lugar en el campeonato por lo que eran tantas preguntas en su mente que no se dio el suficiente tiempo para pensar sobre eso. Su estado también debió coincidir con el viaje acá a Boceto y seguramente decidió, por sí mismo, no hablar sobre sus sentimientos hasta que estuviera 100% seguro respecto a que es lo que él estaba sintiendo. Resulta que mi hija como agradecimiento a su preocupación le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ash, ella se asustó porque pensó que Ash se molestó y corrió a su habitación a esconderse, súmale a eso que cuando Bonnie lo descubrió hizo un escándalo en el comedor y Ash no quería que hubieran malentendidos. Creo que tu hijo estuvo lidiando con demasiada presión a escondidas y no dijo nada simplemente para no preocupar a nadie. Él mismo quería lidiar con sus propios problemas sin preocupar a nadie. – Delia estaba escuchando atentamente las palabras de Grace y respondió:

– Ya veo, mi hijo siempre ha sido así. Él siempre ha considerado que lo importante es que sus amigos estén bien sin esperar ayuda a cambio. Y como tú dices, para él debió parecerle injusto que sus amigos solucionen sus problemas por él. A propósito mi hijo y los hermanos no han sido molestia mientras están contigo en tu casa? – A Grace se le hiso un poco extraña para la pregunta pero decidió responder:

– Molestias nada, tu hijo y los hermanos han ayudado mucho en mi casa y yo y mi hija los hemos recibido y tratado como corresponde. Tu hijo es un gran chico Delia, se preocupa por sus amigos, ha cuidado y tratado muy bien a Serena e incluso ayuda con la mesa y que no haya desorden en la casa. – A Delia esas palabras la alegraron mucho y ahora la conversación entre madres da un nuevo giro. Dejando de lado los momentos de fragilidad de su hijo, Delia decidió hablar con Grace respecto de la relación entre Ash y Serena. Desde hace algún tiempo ambas madres sospechaban que sus hijos parecían llevarse muy bien pero a un punto donde podía pensarse que se relacionan así no por el concepto de una gran amistad sino más bien por posibles sentimientos que se tienen por el otro pero todavía no se dicen lo que sienten. Delia antes de referirse respecto a los sentimientos de su hijo empezó preguntando:

– Dime Grace, recuerdas cuando Serena fue al campamento del profesor Oak? Serena te mencionó en algún momento sobre que conoció a algún amigo? – Grace empezó a hacer memoria y recordó algo:

– Pues, ahora que lo mencionas, mi hija decía que no estaba segura de querer asistir al campamento. En ese entonces mi hija solía ser muy insegura con los demás niños, de hecho acá en el pueblo casi no hablaba con nadie. Pero el día que la fui a buscar se mostró más alegre y me dijo que en un momento se perdió en el bosque y se lastimó su rodilla, pero fue ayudada por un niño. Serena me dijo que ese niño se llamaba Ash y que la ayudó con su rodilla atándole un pañuelo, la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la llevó nuevamente al campamento sana y salva. Te juro Delia que jamás, jamás, jamás me imaginé que Serena volvería a ver a ese niño varios años después – Delia estaba tan sorprendida como Grace y le responde:

– Bueno, jajaja, a veces la vida da ciertas sorpresas pero que Serena se haya reencontrado con su salvador de cuando era niña, jajaja, Ash me dijo eso mismo cuando el campamento terminó, me contó que al instructor se le fue un Poliwag que quería enseñarle a los niños. Me contó que fue por él evitando perderse y se encontró a una niña con un sombrero de paja que estaba llorando y lastimada. La ayudó a pararse, volvieron al campamento pero se sintió triste por no haber recuperado al Poliwag. El instructor habló también conmigo pero dijo que no había nada de que preocuparse, que lo importante era que ambos niños estaban a salvo. Será que fue en ese día que tu hija empezó a sentir algo por Ash? – Grace contesta:

– La verdad no lo sé, ella no me dijo que le gustó ese chico. Seguramente se sintió sorprendida que alguien la ayudará pero que se enamoró de él en ese momento? Realmente no lo creo, yo creo que Serena empezó a sentir algo por él cuando empezó a conocerlo mejor, cuando lo veía en sus batallas, cuando él la apoyaba, se preocupaba por ella, todo eso ayudó a que a Serena le gustara Ash. Ahora dime, a Ash también le gusta mi hija? – Delia responde:

– Pues, cuando niño me dijo simplemente que ayudó a una niña en el bosque pero no me dijo que le llamó la atención, que le gustó, de hecho nunca dijo su nombre. Seguramente ella nunca se lo dijo. Lo que sí me decía Ash cuando se comunicaba conmigo durante su viaje en Kalos, me hablaba de que tenía una nueva amiga llamada Serena, que era una buena amiga. Ahora que recuerdo me dijo que su amiga ganó su primera llave y a partir de ese momento cuando me decía que ganó todas las llaves y salió segunda en la Clase Maestra me hablaba de lo linda que se veía, la alegría y calidez que transmitía en su presentación y con sus pokémon. Yo creo que él empezó a sentir algo por ella a partir del momento que ella ganó su primera llave e incluso si hubiera sentido algo antes o no estaba seguro de eso o no se daba cuenta. Grace, será que nuestros hijos estaban destinados a tener sentimientos el uno al otro desde el momento que se conocieron cuando eran niños? – La conversación dejaba a ambas madres tanto sorprendidas como sin palabras. Grace se sintió realmente impactada, en ningún momento se le ocurrió la idea de que Ash y Serena terminarían juntos sólo por su encuentro en el campamento y menos ahora que se volvieron a ver:

– Créeme Delia que estoy tan sorprendida como tú. La vida suele dar muchas sorpresas cuando menos te lo esperas. Pero te digo algo? Serena me confesó que a ella le gusta a Ash, de hecho me dijo que le gusta mucho, que es un chico especial para ella. Y sabes qué? Tiene razón, Ash es un gran chico, de buenos sentimientos y de buenas intenciones, además de un gran corazón – Delia se sintió orgullosa de su hijo ante los comentarios de Grace y ella le contesta con una expresión feliz.

– Si, mi hijo siempre ha sido de buenos sentimientos. Grace, sabes algo? Sólo me queda agradecerte por todo esto que me estás contando, sé que debe haber sido difícil para él contarte sobre su condición pero estoy segura que él lo hizo para terminar con su dolor y ahora está recuperando los ánimos y no quiere arriesgar la gran amistad que tiene con tu hija. Grace, gracias por toda la ayuda que le das a mi hijo – Grace se sintió alagada por los comentarios de Delia y le responde:

– No hay problema Delia, es lo menos que podía hacer. Él ha ayudado a mi hija, al orden de la casa y siempre ha procurado que no pase nada malo en lo que ellos están acá. Sería grosero de mi parte no ayudarlo a él – La conversación estaba dándoles a ambas madres una cálida sensación de alegría y satisfacción. Pero Delia decidió retomar el punto de la relación de ambos jóvenes:

– Dime Grace, siguiendo con el tema de nuestros hijos, Ash te ha mencionado sobre que es lo que a él le agrada de tu hija? – Grace contesta:

– Pues, él ha dicho cosas buenas de Serena cuando hablé con él. Que ha sido una buena amiga, lo apoya, que era una chica talentosa, amable y muy dulce. Se nota que tu hijo se preocupa por ella. Ahora si me preguntas respecto a que siente tu hijo por Serena, pues, eeemm, yo creo que él siente algo por ella pero o no está seguro sobre lo que realmente siente o lo siente pero no esta seguro de cómo expresarlo. Pero por cómo van las cosas en este momento es posible que sus sentimientos se correspondan – Decía Grace con una expresión feliz, sorprendiendo a Delia y ella le pregunta:

– Aaamm, Grace, bueno yo, pues, como decirlo, suponiendo que Ash si siente algo por tu hija, mejor dicho, si mi hijo está enamorado de Serena, se confiesan sus sentimientos y terminan siendo pareja tu, pues, eeemm, aceptarías a Ash como el novio de tu hija? – Grace ya intuía que tarde o temprano Delia le diría algo así pero le contestó de forma honesta:

– Delia, por supuesto que sí, tu hijo se ganó mi consideración y merece sentir el amor en su vida y quien mejor que mi hija para darle ese amor – Delia se sintió feliz por la respuesta de Grace y decidieron dar por terminada la conversación de los sentimientos de sus hijos para hablar sobre la fiesta que se hará en Pueblo Paleta. Delia contesta que ha hecho todo lo posible pero ninguno de los ex compañeros de viaje pueden venir debido a que están ocupados en otros proyectos pero ellos prometieron mandarle una carta a su hijo para felicitarlo, los únicos disponibles para asistir eran el profesor Oak, Tracey y Gary mientras que los demás no van a poder asistir. Grace propone la idea de hacer algo pequeño pero con la idea central de que Ash y Serena se sientan valorados y felicitados por todo el trabajo y esfuerzo que pusieron en su viaje.

La conversación entre ambas madres terminó con un cordial saludo y con la impresión de que este viaje a Kanto significaría mucho para sus hijos. El día ha terminado, muchas cosas pasaron y muchas cosas están por pasar muy pronto. Ahora ya están todos dormidos, esperando la hora de viajar a Pueblo Paleta. El destino se encargará de lo demás.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

(Supongo que algunos se estarán preguntando: Ash y Serena se besarán en algún momento? Porque "beso en la mejilla" no cuenta! XD Resulta que el beso está planeado que ocurra prácticamente desde el momento que se comenzó a escribir esta historia, sin embargo la idea es desarrollar el punto de los sentimientos que se tienen entre sí y el beso va a ocurrir pero próximamente. NO SE ALARMEN MIS LECTORES, EL BESO LLEGARÁ PERO ES CUESTIÓN DE TENER PACIENCIA. Por cierto, a partir de este capítulo Serena usará su nueva vestimenta y si esa ropa les parece simple o no les gustó pues, lo siento, yo no soy experto en modas. XD)


	5. Capítulo 05: Llegó La Hora

**"** **Capitulo 05: Llegó La Hora, El Viaje Y Una Sorpresa"**

Nuestros amigos y Grace se han levantado temprano en el que es un hermoso día soleado. Tenemos a los pokémon del grupo disfrutando del jardín y del aire fresco. Mientras Clemont, Bonnie y Serena limpiaban la mesa después de desayunar, Ash y Grace estaban frente al computador recopilando información sobre la compra de los boletos para el barco que los llevaría a Kanto. Una vez reunida la información, Ash tomó su mochila, encargo a Pikachu a sus amigos, reunió el dinero necesario para la compra y salió rumbo al puerto de Pueblo Boceto. Mientras que los chicos estaban en el jardín trabajando en la sorpresa especial para Ash. Esto pasaba mientras que Serena notó que Pikachu tenía una cara de preocupación por su entrenador que por segunda vez va a alguna parte sólo dejándolo bajo los cuidados de sus amigos pokémon y de Clemont, Bonnie, Serena y Grace. Serena se acerca a Pikachu que se sentía desanimado, lo toma, lo abraza y le dice:

– Pobre Pikachu, estás preocupado por Ash verdad? – Pikachu le afirmó con su cara y en eso Serena le habla:

– No te preocupes Pikachu, Ash se está sintiendo mejor. Es sólo que necesita su espacio, recuerda que él ha estado lidiando con mucha presión y no sería justo de nuestra parte no ponernos en su lugar y permitirle pensar en sus cosas. – En eso Pikachu se sintió más tranquilo por las palabras de Serena y en un acto de agradecimiento se subió a su hombro y acarició su cara con su adorable mejilla color rojo a lo que Serena responde:

– Que lindo eres Pikachu, sólo tenemos que estar tranquilos y confiar en que Ash va a estar bien – Serena y Pikachu caminaron hacia donde estaban su mamá, Clemont y Bonnie para seguir trabajando en la sorpresa.

Mientras esto ocurría, Ash ya estaba en el puerto de Pueblo Boceto y llegó al muelle para hacer fila y comprar los boletos del barco rumbo a la región Kanto. Ash estaba mirando a su alrededor, dio un pequeño suspiro y pensó:

– Estoy tan feliz, siento que todo esta mejorando y que próximamente se vienen mejores cosas. Tengo grandes amigos a mi lado y este viaje a Kanto será la forma perfecta para recuperar fuerzas y pensar en mis siguientes proyectos. – Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la persona que estaba frente a él en la fila ya hizo su compra y el encargado de la venta de boletos le estaba hablando:

– Joven, me escucha? Es su turno para comprar. – Ash reaccionó a las palabras del vendedor y dijo:

– Eeehh, si claro señor, disculpe, estaba pensando en ciertas cosas personales – Ash realizó la compra sin ningún problema y guardó los boletos en su billetera. Una vez guardada la billetera en su bolsillo se dijo asimismo:

– Primera parte del plan hecha, ahora se viene la siguiente parte – Se retiró del puerto y se dirigió al sector comercial del pueblo. Por su parte Serena, Clemont y Bonnie escondieron la bandera en la habitación de la joven artista y Grace dijo:

– Muy bien chicos, Ash estará muy feliz con este regalo que le están haciendo. – Los hermanos asintieron y bajaron al jardín para preparar el almuerzo, Grace se dio cuenta que Serena tenía una mirada que expresaba seriedad y preocupación. Se acercó a su hija y le dijo:

– Hija, qué te pasa? Deberías estar feliz, esta sorpresa le va a gustar a Ash y pronto viajaremos todos juntos a Kanto – Serena responde:

– Si madre, estoy feliz por Ash. Después de todo lo que él ha vivido esto le hará saber que estamos de su lado. Pero siento que le hace falta algo más. Siento que por más de que Ash se sienta feliz por esta sorpresa siento que debería recibir algo más, pero no sé exactamente que – Grace sospechó que Serena quería hacer algo más por ese chico que tanto quería, abrazó a su hija y le susurró al oído:

– La bandera es un regalo de parte de todos nosotros pero, que tal si le das TU propio regalo – Serena quedó sorprendida por la idea de su madre y le dijo:

– Madre, me acabas de dar una idea – Le brindó a su madre esa alegre y tierna sonrisa que caracterizan a la chica. Por lo que cuando su madre se retiró de la habitación tomó una hoja de papel, una caja con lápices y adornos, bajo al comedor, se sentó en el sillón y empezó a escribir algo. Serena le pidió a su madre que mientras ella escribiera que no la interrumpan. Grace entendió la instrucción de su hija y fue al jardín a avisarle a los hermanos sobre lo que Serena estaba haciendo y Bonnie empezó a reír y dijo:

– Me imagino que es una sorpresa especial para el chico de sus sueños – Clemont reaccionó a las palabras de su hermanita por lo que le tapó la boca y dijo:

– Bonnie, no digas esas cosas – Grace también se echó a reír y comenzaron la preparación del almuerzo.

Por su parte, Ash seguía disfrutando de su paseo en solitario. El puerto del pueblo no era sólo un lugar para navegar en barcos, la bahía completa ofrecía diferentes actividades y sectores comerciales para todo aquel que necesite un lugar para relajarse ante la hermosa vista del mar, cielos despejados y viendo los grandes grupos de pokémon que posaban sobre las velas y rocas cercanas. Ash se detuvo en una feria que tenía varios recuerdos, collares, libros, decoración para habitaciones y observó una figura bastante particular y le preguntó al encargado de las ventas:

– Disculpe señor, me podría decir que es esa figura? – El señor se paró de su asiento y le habló a Ash:

– Si por supuesto joven, este es el pokémon legendario Zygarde cuando está en su forma perfecta. Resulta que la leyenda dice que en Kalos habían varios grupos de Zygarde pequeños y otros grupos de Pokémon que eran esclavizados por los humanos. Sin embargo había un único grupo de esos Zygarde que estaba convencido de que había algo de bondad en algunos de ellos. Un conflicto se desató amenazando con destruir la ciudad que se estaba formando. Hasta que en cierto momento ese conflicto se detuvo porque aquellos Zygarde que no creían en la maldad humana unieron sus fuerzas para detener a ambos bandos. Lanzó un gran rayo de aura color verde, despejando el cielo que estaba lleno de nubes. Es una historia que ha sido contada por mi familia desde hace mucho tiempo, y estas figuras que ves acá yo las creo como una forma de simbolizar que aquello que creemos que es pequeño en realidad guarda un gran poder escondido, un poder que en el momento en que más se necesita despertará y dará todo por proteger lo que es correcto. – El relato impresionó a Ash y se le ocurrió algo, le regalaría una de esas figuritas a Bonnie. La idea era darle una figura de Zygarde Perfecto a Bonnie como una forma de demostrarle que será la pequeña del grupo pero que tarde o temprano se convertirá en una gran entrenadora. Ash preguntó:

– Creo que voy a llevar una para darle un regalo – y el señor responde:

– No hay problema muchacho – El señor le entregó una de las figuras a Ash junto con una bolsa, Ash le entregó el dinero y una vez que recibió el cambio siguió su camino por la bahía del pueblo.

Pudo distinguir lo que parecía una tienda especializada en herramientas y tecnología:

– Ahora es el turno del inventor y amante de la ciencia – Abrió la puerta de la tienda diciendo:

– Permiso, está abierto? – Y en eso se le aparece un hombre quien le responde:

– Adelante joven, bienvenido a mi tienda, si necesitas alguna herramienta, circuito, procesadores o antenas estás en el lugar correcto: – Ash le dice:

– Si, mire, lo que pasa es que estoy aquí porque quiero darle un regalo a un amigo que es un apasionado de la ciencia. Es un inventor, científico y líder de gimnasio pero no se me ocurre que darle:

– A lo que el encargado de la tienda le responde:

– Pues en ese caso jovencito no perdamos más tiempo, déjame darte un recorrido por mi tienda y verás que cuando salgas tendrás un regalo ideal para él. – La tienda era muy organizada y cada rincón y muro del lugar estaba enumerado por lo que recorrieron la tienda en orden. No sólo había, herramientas, antenas, circuitos sino que también piezas de artesanía hechas con metal reciclado. Ash divisó una figura que le interesó:

– Dígame señor, qué es esa figura que está en ese estante? – El señor fijó su mirada hacia el estante que le indicó Ash y responde:

– Ah eso, esas figuras amigo mío son mi obra maestra, son algunos de los pokémon tipo acero y los diseño yo mismo para simbolizar que ya sea natural o artificial los pokémon o incluso los robots son nuestros amigos. – Similar al caso del Zygarde Perfecto, a Ash se le ocurrió comprar una de esas figuras para demostrarle a Clemont que sus habilidades, sin importar que dependan de los pokémon o el poder de la ciencia, lo importante es que él mismo sigue adelante y se lo demuestra tanto a los que lo rodean como a él mismo, le pareció buena idea comprar la figura del pokémon acero/hada Magearna, para recordar al pokémon que conocieron cuando se encontraron con Volcanion. El señor le entregó la figura, Ash entregó el dinero y cuando recibió el cambio se reitró despidiéndose amablemente del señor.

Ya estaban listos los regalos para Clemont y Bonnie, ahora es momento de buscar algo para Grace y Serena. Para esta parte del plan de regalos, Ash sintió que iba a ser un poco más difícil ya que no era un conocedor de modas o lo que les gusta a las chicas o a las mujeres, lo del regalo de Bonnie fue fácil porque ella siente un gran cariño por Puni-chan pero el caso de Grace y Serena era distinto, pero en ese momento pensó:

– Quizás no sea un experto pero no voy a regresar hasta que tenga listos los regalos para Serena y la señora Grace, ellas me ayudaron a superar mis sentimientos heridos y es lo menos que puedo hacer por ellas. Una es una madre amable, cariñosa, comprensiva y con un particular sentido del humor, jeje. Y la otra es mi mejor amiga, y alguien por quien creo que estoy sintiendo algo especial. No estoy realmente seguro respecto a esto pero supongo que ya lo aclararé próximamente, por ahora iré a buscar algo especial o simbólico para ellas – Siguió recorriendo las tiendas y puestos que habían en la bahía pero ninguna le convenció, se le ocurrió volver al puerto que además de ventas de boletos también ofrecía un área de ventas. Al llegar al sector descubrió varias tiendas que ofrecían artículos y accesorios para el gusto tanto de chicas como para mujeres.

Lamentablemente ahora las encargadas de esas tiendas eran todas mujeres, entre jovencitas y adultas. Ash se sentía un poco inseguro ya que si bien ocasionalmente podía llevarse bien con chicas y mujeres ahora parecía estar frente a una comunidad completa de mujeres, sensación que lo hizo sentir un poco incómodo. Más aún cuando está empezando a tener ciertos sentimientos hacia Serena pero decidió correr el riesgo. Miraba atentamente cada uno de los puestos, se fijaba en lo que cada puesto ofrecía pero en algunos de esos puestos fue atendido por unas jovencitas que trataban de coquetearle y nunca pusieron atención a lo que él pedía que era un regalo para una madre y su hija. Las chicas se pasaban de listas que si se refería a su novia y a su suegra. Ash se sentía demasiado inseguro si continuar con esto pero una señora a lo lejos lo estaba llamando y él decidió corresponder al llamado:

– Parece que estás en problemas jovencito – Decía la señora encargada de la tienda a lo que Ash responde:

– Jejeje, y que lo diga señora. Siento que la última parte de mi plan no va a resultar – La señora quedó confundida por el comentario de Ash y preguntó que a que se refería cuando dijo "plan". Ash le explicó de que se trataba su idea a la señora, mencionando que no sabía exactamente que regalar a lo que la señora dice:

– En ese caso jovencito, tengo lo que necesitas – La señora sacó del mueble una canasta con unas hermosas flores que Ash reconoció inmediatamente y le dijo:

– Pero, no me diga que esas son… Flores Gracídea?. – Dijo Ash sorprendido y la señora responde:

– Exactamente jovencito, hace poco viajé a la región Sinnoh y asistí a un curso de jardinería donde nos dieron una canasta llena de estas flores. Dime, como supiste que tipo de flores eran? – A lo que Ash responde:

– Lo que pasa es que hace un tiempo hice un viaje por esa región y una vez pude ver un jardín lleno de esas flores – La señora dice:

– Entonces me imagino que sabrás el significado que estas flores poseen – Ash no dudó dos veces y respondió:

– Así es señora, y déjeme decirle que hice bien en venir acá cuando usted me llamó. Será un regalo perfecto para mi amiga y para su madre. – Ash tomó las dos flores, entregó el dinero a la señora pero al hacerlo ella empezó a hablarle:

– Jovencito puedo decirte algo? – A lo que Ash contesta:

– Si claro, dígame – La señora responde poniendo su mano en el hombro de Ash:

– Esa amiga de la que me hablaste, es sólo una amiga para ti o sientes algo por ella? – Ash quedó sorprendido pero decidió ser sincero:

– La verdad señora no estoy muy seguro, ella es mi mejor amiga y es alguien a quien yo estimo mucho pero últimamente cuando la miro y me sonríe me quedó sin palabras, cuando la miro a los ojos me siento cautivado y cuando me da su apoyo siento como si estuviera recuperando los ánimos para seguir adelante. Esto es un regalo que quiero hacer para agradecerle pero no sé exactamente lo que siento por ella en este momento. – La señora comprendió muy bien las palabras que Ash le decía, lo miró de frente y le dijo:

– Entiendo jovencito. Sé que en este momento no es algo fácil y no sabes cómo asumirlo correctamente pero mi consejo es que te tomes tu tiempo, que lo pienses bien, no te presiones demasiado y cuando sientas que es el momento exprésale a esa chica lo mucho que tu la quieres. – Ash responde:

– Gracias por su consejo señora y muchas gracias por su ayuda – En ese momento hizo una reverencia hacia la señora como forma de agradecimiento, se retiró de la tienda y la señora pensó:

– Esa jovencita es tan afortunada en tener como amigo a un chico tan amable y sincero como él. Les deseo mucha suerte para el futuro, su futuro. –

Ash ya estaba sentado en el paradero esperando el bus, se aseguró de que los regalos estuvieran a salvo pero se le ocurrió algo más y volvió al puerto. Compró un último regalo que correspondía a su amigo Pikachu, llegó el bus, tomó asiento y se puso a pensar:

– Fue más complicado de lo que pensé pero al final todo terminó bien. Es extraño pero tengo el presentimiento de que lo bueno está por venir. Amigos, ya estoy en camino – Cuando llegó al paradero cercano a la casa de Serena, se bajó del bus y siguió su rumbo caminando.

Serena terminó su sorpresa para Ash, Clemont y Grace terminaron el almuerzo y la mesa, Bonnie practicaba con los pokémon la forma en cómo entregarían a Ash la sorpresa y cuando cada uno de los integrantes terminó su parte para sorprender a Ash se reunieron en el comedor satisfechos de que el "gran plan" estaba funcionando y ahora tenemos al grupo, felices, sentados y esperando a la llegada de Ash.

– La sorpresa de Ash está lista, la mesa está lista y ahora sólo falta que Ash vuelva a casa. Definitivamente le encantará – Decía Clemont

– Espero que esté bien, se ha ido por casi toda la mañana – Decía preocupada Serena

– Aaaaww, la señorita Serena está preocupada por su querido Ash? Serena, a mí también me gustaría que Ash regresara pero tú estás en otro nivel! – Decía Bonnie con su característica mirada pícara, dejando a Serena con un gran sonrojo en su cara a lo que su madre responde:

– Bueno, Jejeje, mi hija tiene sus motivos pero está claro lo mucho que te preocupas por él. No te alarmes hija, él sabe cuidarse sólo – Serena se sintió más tranquila por los comentarios de su madre y tomó un sobre color blanco que decía "Para: Ash – De: Serena" y dijo:

– Si, yo sé que él sabe cuidarse sólo. Pero estoy más nerviosa por esto, trabajé toda la mañana en esta sorpresa para él y quiero que le guste – A lo que Bonnie se le acerca, pone su mano en su hombro y dice:

– Serena, si lo hiciste pensando en Ash y en lo que sientes por él estoy segura que le va a gustar. Además todos aquí estamos conscientes que él está empezando a sentir algo por ti – Decía la pequeña del grupo con toda la confianza del mundo, a lo que Serena responde:

– Pero, y si no le gusto y mi regalo no le parece suficiente para él? Sería como el final de nuestra amistad, así como él no quiere terminarla con un error suyo yo no quiero echar todo a perder por un error mío. – Decía con una voz triste y apenada, pero su madre tomó la palabra:

– Hija, tú eres una jovencita muy especial, talentosa, amable, muy linda y valiente. Sólo necesitas ser más segura de ti misma. Decirle a Ash lo que sientes no es muy distinto a cuando te presentaste en la Clase Maestra de artistas pokémon. Quizás son conceptos diferentes pero el propósito es el mismo, no debes rendirte y nunca entregar la victoria por muy difícil que parezca el desafío. No des este desafío de decirle a Ash lo que sientes como terminado porque no se acabará HASTA que se acabe. – Al decir esas palabras Serena reaccionó y le pareció familiar esa frase ya que le recordó esa enseñanza que Ash le dijo hace tanto tiempo: "Nunca te rindas hasta el final". En ese momento Serena aprendió una nueva forma de interpretar su frase favorita. Se puso de pié y dijo a los demás:

– Madre, tienes razón. Sin importar si le gusta o no esta sorpresa al menos estaré feliz de entregársela. Pero voy a esperar primero a que le entreguemos la bandera y le daré mi regalo en algún otro momento, para que sea algo más personal entre él y yo – Decía con una voz más alegre y una actitud más decidida a lo que su madre y los hermanos aprobaron su idea. Ash llegó a la casa de Grace y Serena pero antes de tocar la puerta se puso a pensar:

– Esta búsqueda de regalos fue más compleja de lo que pensé, pero lo bueno es que voy a agradecerle a mis amigos y a la señora Grace por todo lo que han hecho por mí. Respecto a lo que estoy sintiendo o creo sentir por Serena sigue siendo un poco confuso pero como me dijo la señora de la tienda, necesito tomarme mi tiempo y no apresurar las cosas. Pues bien, ya estoy frente a la puerta por lo que creo que ya es hora de decir "Muchas Gracias Por Todo". – Acerca su dedo índice y toca el timbre y luego toca la puerta. El grupo inmediatamente se da cuenta que Ash regresó por lo que la operación "Gracias Ash" da comienzo.

Grace se acerca a la puerta la abre y recibe a Ash cariñosamente:

– Hola Ash, como te fue? Obtuviste los boletos? – A lo que Ash responde satisfactoriamente:

– Así es señora Grace, boletos para el barco de mañana que sale en la noche. Todos los demás se quedaron sin asientos disponibles pero aquí están – En eso Ash saca su billetera del bolsillo y sacó los boletos y Grace los guardó en una caja pequeña que fue puesta en la mesa baja del comedor para que este segura. La hora de la sorpresa ya estaba encima y Grace le dice a Ash:

– Ash, discúlpame por esto pero es momento de hacer algo – Saca una bufanda color negro y empieza a cubrirle los ojos al joven entrenador

– Señora Grace, no sé que se supone que está pasando pero tengo el presentimiento de que durante mi ausencia algo hicieron – A lo que Grace responde:

– Parece que tu intuición es súper efectiva (Ba Dum Tsss) porque resulta que tus amigos te tienen preparada una sorpresa especial – Ash y Grace se dirigieron al jardín con Ash al frente y Grace tomándolo de los hombros con las dos manos para guiarlo y al llegar frente al jardín se detuvieron y Grace se puso frente a Ash para dirigirle unas cuantas palabras:

– Querido Ash Ketchum del Pueblo Paleta, entre tus amigos y yo sabemos que han sido días muy difíciles para ti. Además de lidiar con el segundo lugar en la Liga Kalos has tenido que asumir un gran estado de confusión en tu interior. No sabías si todo lo que hacías estaba bien o mal, pero ahora ya estás recuperando ese entusiasmo y espíritu optimista que te caracterizan. Por lo que quédate en tu lugar porque lo siguiente que verás es algo muy especial que fue hecho de parte de todos nosotros. – Dicho esto Grace se acercó a Ash y cuidadosamente le quitaba la bufanda de los ojos. Todos los pokémon del grupo estaban ordenados en dos filas separadas por un pequeño espacio, al final de las filas estaban Clemont, Bonnie y Serena cargando lo que parecía ser una tela color blanco. Mientras avanzaban hacia donde estaba Ash los pokémon hacían una reverencia y lanzando hacia el cielo algunos de sus mejores ataques para iluminar el cielo (Claro, esta el caso que en este punto esta soleado por lo que sería más fácil "Iluminar" de noche. Pero ya saben "Lógica Pokémon", porque? Porque YOLO XD) y cuando ya estaban frente a Ash empezó el momento de dedicarle al joven entrenador unas cuantas palabras. Clemont dice:

– Porque me enseñaste lo que es tener valor y confianza tanto en las batallas como en la vida – Bonnie dice:

– Porque me enseñaste lo que es el mostrar aprecio con pokémon y personas por igual – Y finalmente Serena dice con un pequeño sonrojo:

– Porque me enseñaste lo que es luchar por lo que es importante y no rendirse hasta el final – Los tres amigos dijeron al mismo tiempo:

– Esta Sorpresa Es Para Ti! – La tela que estaba enrollada, ahora estaba completamente estirada, era quizás de un tamaño relativamente mediano pero lo que tenía escrito era lo que lo convertía en un regalo muy especial. La tela tenía el mensaje: "Ash Ketchum, Muchas Gracias Por Todo. Amigo Y Compañero, Nunca Te Rindas Hasta El Final!" – Esas palabras estaban escritas con tinta negra acompañadas de varios dibujos y adornos de colores. Ash quedó realmente sorprendido por esto a lo que dice emocionado:

– Amigos, señora Grace, ustedes hicieron todo esto para mí? – A lo que el científico del grupo responde:

– Por supuesto Ash, eres nuestro mejor amigo y un gran compañero. Y como has hecho tanto por nosotros era hora de que nosotros hiciéramos algo para ti – Bonnie que en ese momento tenía los ojos un poco llorosos no aguantó más y corrió a abrazar a Ash:

– Tú eres alguien importante para nosotros Ash, además sabemos que no lo has pasado bien últimamente y te damos esta tela, o mejor dicho bandera, para que tengas un gran recuerdo de lo que fue tu experiencia en Kalos – Ash se agachó a la altura de Bonnie y le correspondió a su abrazo.

Serena fue elegida para entregarle la tela a Ash por ser aquella persona que siempre estuvo a su lado (Y por razones que a estas alturas ya deben saber ustedes XD), volvió a enrollar la tela, se acercó donde estaban Ash y Bonnie mientras que Grace miraba atentamente el momento en lo que ella seguía parada detrás de Ash y puso una sonrisa al ver a su hija acercarse al chico que cautivó su corazón y pensó:

– Hija, estás ante ese chico que te ayudó cuando eras una niña y ahora se convirtió en el amor de tu vida. Muéstrale a Ash lo mucho que lo quieres – Bonnie se dio cuenta que era turno de Serena decirle algo a Ash por lo que terminó de abrazarlo, se dirigió donde su hermano y cuando Ash y Serena se miraron fijamente no pudieron evitar sonrojarse por tener en frente a esa persona especial que tanto querían. Ambos desviaron la mirada hacia otro lado, mirando desde el suelo, el cielo, tartamudeando ocasionalmente a lo que Ash se limita a decir:

– Así que, estaban haciendo esto para mí? – Serena responde nerviosamente mirando de frente a Ash:

– Pues, sí, sabíamos que no has tenido suficientes momentos alegres. Así que aprovechando que vamos a ir a Pueblo Paleta pensamos en "crear" un momento alegre antes de que te vayas de Kalos y aquí esta Ash. Este es un regalo de mi parte, de Clemont, de Bonnie, de mi madre y de todos los pokémon que nos han acompañado en este viaje. No es sólo un regalo de tus amigos, un regalo de tus pokémon, este es el regalo que la región Kalos tiene para ti – Serena extiende sus brazos con la tela en sus manos haciendo también una reverencia ante el entrenador. Ash tomó la tela y con ayuda de Grace la extendieron y Ash quedó sorprendido por la sorpresa que estaba frente a sus ojos. Después de mirar durante unos pocos minutos su regalo, dirigió su mirada a sus amigos y dijo:

– Que se supone que diga en un momento como este? Esto no sólo me gustó, Me Encantó! Es un regalo realmente asombroso. Yo no me esperé un gesto así de parte de ustedes. Gracias, muchas gracias amigos. De verdad se los agradezco. Saben? Me parece algo curioso que quieran darme un regalo, porque yo también tengo algo especial para ustedes – Al decir esto Serena, Clemont y Bonnie se sorprendieron. Pensaron que el paseo de Ash era sólo para comprar boletos pero terminó siendo también un recorrido para buscar algo para sus amigos. Pero antes de entregar los regalos Ash dirigió su mirada a Grace:

– Y por ustedes me refiero a mis amigos y a usted también señora Grace – Primero fue a darle su regalo a Bonnie, sacando de su mochila la figura de Zygarde en su forma perfecta.

– Bonnie, este es para ti. Es una figura de Zygarde Perfecto, del que se habla en algunas de las leyendas más conocidas de Kalos. Cuando te conocí eras una niña que se mostraba cariñosa con los pokémon y que ya quería que llegara el día de empezar tu viaje como yo lo hice hace tanto tiempo. Confieso que ocasionalmente me recordabas a mí cuando era un novato en mis viajes y ahora esto es para ti. Es una forma para representar que en estos momentos que tú y Puni-chan serán, eeemm, pequeños, sin ofender (XD), pero que eso no te detenga ni a ti ni al pequeño Puni-chan. Cuando llegue el momento de viajar, capturar tus pokémon y enfrentar distintos desafíos luchen con todo lo que tengan y no sientan que su estatura es un obstáculo. Sigan adelante con sus sueños y no se detengan ante nada. Pequeña Bonnie y Puni-chan, esto es para ustedes – Bonnie recibió la figurita de Zygarde con lágrimas en los ojos, podía distinguirse que los ojos de la pequeña del grupo se fragmentaban en diferentes formas de distintos colores. Sin poder evitarlo dio un fuerte abrazo a Ash, a aquel joven que ella consideraba como su segundo hermano mayor, a ese chico que conoció por accidente pero de él aprendió a ser fuerte y nunca rendirse. Con una voz tanto alegre como entrecortada dijo:

– Ash, muchas gracias. Atesoraré por siempre este objeto y lo tendré siempre conmigo para recordar todo aquello que aprendí en este viaje. Faltará para iniciar mi viaje pero cuando ese día llegue seré valiente, haré muchos amigos y espero algún día enfrentarme contigo en batalla – Ash y Bonnie se separaron del abrazo a lo que el joven entrenador responde:

– Ya sabes, jajaja, qué pasa cuando dos entrenadores cruzan miradas? – A lo que Bonnie contesta riendo:

– Jajaja, significa batalla – Separándose de Bonnie, dirigió sus pasos al inventor del grupo, sacando de su mochila la figurita de Magearna.

– Ash, esa es… – A lo que Ash contesta antes de que Clemont pudiera seguir hablando:

– La recuerdas cierto? Si, es Magearna. Cuando nos conocimos eras alguien fanático de la ciencia, y a pesar de que eres muy estratégico en tus batallas a veces pareces depender del poder de las máquinas pero eso define lo que eres. Por eso es que te traje esta figura de Magearna como una forma de representar tu pasión por la ciencia, por los pokémon y sin importar si tu cariño es natural o artificial (Ba Dum Tsss) siempre estás cuando se te necesita – Clemont recibió el regalo y dio un gran agrazo a Ash, a ese chico que siempre le enseñó lo que el valor y darlo todo por seguir adelante.

– Gracias Ash, si no fuera por ti no habría encontrado una razón para ser más fuerte – A lo que Ash responde:

– No sé si sentirme alagado o avergonzado por eso amigo, jajaja – Los dos amigos terminaron riéndose, Serena estaba avergonzada ya que era su turno para recibir su regalo, miraba a su madre pero ella le manifestaba una cara de confianza, madre e hija se estaban acercando a lo que Ash interrumpe el momento diciendo:

– Creyeron que me olvidaría de ustedes? Eso jamás, ahora les toca a la madre y su hija recibir sus regalos, eso quería, que se juntaran las dos – Cuando Ash sacó las flores, tanto Serena como su mamá estaban sorprendidas por lo que iban a recibir antes de que Ash pudiera decir algo Grace dice:

– Ash, esas son.. – A lo que Ash contesta:

– Las conoce verdad? – Grace contesta:

– Si claro, antes de que naciera mi hija y me quedara a vivir en Kalos estuve radicada un tiempo en Sinnoh participando en carreras y tomando cursos a aprendices principiantes – A lo que Ash responde:

– En ese caso usted sabrá perfectamente lo que le quiero decir a usted y a su hija con esto – Serena miraba ambas flores con una expresión tanto de asombro como de confusión ya que no conocía ese tipo de flores.

– Hija, esas son flores Gracídea, Es una flor originaria de la región Sinnoh que se regala a las personas como un gesto de agradecimiento – Serena miraba tanto las flores como a Ash y sintió su corazón latir más rápido e incluso que su amor por Ash crecía más y más.

– Resulta que durante mi viaje como entrenador estuve un tiempo en Sinnoh y una vez me encontré con un campo de estas flores, y aprendí su significado, lo importante que es regalar flores y todo eso. La verdad confieso que al momento de pensar en un regalo para ustedes no sabía exactamente que regalarles porque no sé mucho de lo que a las mujeres les gusta pero se me ocurrió regalarles algo para agradecerles por el apoyo que me han dado, por haberme recibido tan bien acá en su casa y porque si no fuera por ustedes no estaría sintiéndome mejor después de todos esos momentos de confusión que tuve que pasar – Ambas, madre e hija, recibieron su correspondiente flor y ambas abrazaron al joven entrenador.

Todos quedaron contentos con sus regalos y el día transcurrió normal, tomando aire libre en el jardín, jugando con los pokémon, Bonnie y Puni-chan juntos, incluso momentos donde Ash y Serena cruzaban miradas pero por A-B-C motivos terminaban desviándola. Durante el almuerzo todos hablaban de lo que sería el viaje a Kanto. Ya era de noche y los hermanos fueron los primeros en irse a dormir. Serena salió del baño vestida para irse a dormir pero cuando se dirigía a la tienda de chicas se fijó que Ash estaba también vestido para dormir pero no estaba en la tienda de los chicos, estaba de pié y apoyado en la pared mirando el cielo nocturno, la luna y las estrellas con una cara que parecía indicar que tenía sueño pero en realidad era que estaba teniendo un momento de reflexión con los ojos entreabiertos y callado, completamente callado. Corría un viento agradable, ni tan frío ni tan tibio que movía tanto el cabello de Ash como el de Serena.

Serena no podía quitar sus ojos en la expresión que ponía Ash en su cara, si bien ella lo conocía como alguien siempre alegre y lleno de optimismo no pudo evitar reconocer que hasta en momentos donde su cara se pone seria le parecía algo atractivo en él, pero lo que más le gustaba era ese color café en sus ojos y se puso a pensar:

(Canción para este momento: Crazy For You de Madonna, Aviso: a partir de este capítulo según se dé una situación especial habrá música de ambiente para acompañar la escena) – Nunca esperé sentir algo así. Eres alguien muy especial para mí Ash, amable, valiente, gentil, y mírate, cuando estás alegre me cautivas y cuando te pones serio como ahora te ves igual o más atractivo. Eres todo para mí, no sólo me gustas mucho, cada vez que te veo o cada día que pasa siento que te quiero más. – Serena no quería interrumpir a Ash ya que pensó que él necesitaba tener un momento a solas, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada ya que últimamente Ash pasaba muchas veces tiempo sólo. Todo empezó con esa noche en Lumiose, para comprar los boletos y los regalos y ahora a la noche. Serena empezó a preocuparse por su príncipe azul, o sea, su amigo especial (XD) así que dirigió sus pasos hacia donde Ash estaba apoyado en la pared.

– Eeemm Ash, estás bien? – El joven reaccionó a las palabras de Serena y al verla se sonrojó porque no esperaba ver a Serena en ese momento

– Pues sí, quise venir acá porque no tenía mucho sueño que digamos. Además siento que la noche está muy agradable. – Serena hizo lo mismo que Ash y también se apoyó en la pared.

– Ash, yo, eeemm, quiero darte las gracias por la flor que me regalaste hoy. Mi madre la puso en un florero junto con la que le diste tú y ahora tenemos un adorno muy especial en la mesa del comedor. La próxima vez que quieras regalarme algo no te preocupes si me va a gustar o no, lo más importante es la intención así que cualquier cosa que me des va a estar bien. – Ash no sabía si sentirse tranquilo o avergonzado por lo que Serena le comentó y quedó con un sonrojo más notorio que el anterior y desvió su mirada hacia el cielo y dice:

– Eeemm, jeje, pues, no hay de que Serena. Tú y tu madre me han ayudado mucho estos días, sería injusto no agradecerles de algún modo. Ahora, sobre lo de que cualquier cosa que yo te regale, la verdad, es que el problema con eso es que sería como esperar regalarte cualquier cosa y al menos como yo lo veo no sería algo correcto de mi parte. Siendo mi mejor amiga y alguien que siempre me ha apoyado no sería justo. No es la idea, y no debería serlo tampoco – Cada palabra terminó por sonrojar y cautivar a Serena

– Ash, siempre tan atento conmigo. Eeemm Ash, desde que hablaste de tu viaje por Sinnoh me quedé con algunas preguntas y no quisiera cambiar de tema pero, ya que nuestro viaje por Kalos ya terminó y vamos a ir a Kanto, a tu pueblo natal, pues, la verdad, yo, me preguntaba si tu, bueno – Cada palabra que iba diciendo terminaba por poner más nerviosa a la chica, detalle que Ash notó y se preocupó

– Si Serena? Quieres decirme algo? Puedes hacerlo, claro, si no quieres hacerlo no voy a obligarte – Serena se calmó con lo que su amigo le decía así que decidió ser directa:

– Me gustaría darme un tiempo para conocerte mejor, que ha sido de tu vida como entrenador, me gustaría saber más de ti. – A Ash ese comentario le sorprendió pero desde que empezó a sentir algo por su amiga sintió que tarde o temprano tendría que conversar con Serena sobre sus experiencias pasadas a lo que le empezó a hablar de manera tímida:

– La verdad Serena no esperé que me dijeras algo así. Yo no he querido contarte a ti, a Clemont o a Bonnie sobre mis viajes anteriores, pero no porque no quería hacerlo o porque no confiara en ustedes, al contrario, era simplemente porque o no lo creía tan necesario o incluso si yo quisiera hablar de eso la historia es un poco larga de contar. Pero si quieres saber más de mí y te gustaría escucharme podría, no sé, contarte ahora o esperar a llegar a Kanto. Como tú quieras. – Serena se acercó a Ash y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo y también puso su mano en el mismo hombro donde estaba apoyada, gesto que hiso sentir a Ash por un lado nervioso pero con una sensación de tranquilidad. Serena le dice:

– Nada que tu quisieras hablar conmigo podría considerarlo aburrido Ash, quiero conocerte más, saber quién eres, puedes contarme tu historia. Dime, quién eres Ash Ketchum del Pueblo Paleta – Le decía con una voz tierna y tranquila que cautivaba a Ash.

Ash se tomó su tiempo para contarle a Serena sus viajes como entrenador pokémon. El día que obtuvo a Pikachu, sus logros, alegrías, tristezas, momentos de triunfo, momentos vergonzosos, no dejó escapar ni un solo detalle (Ni siquiera los eventos de las películas XD). Serena escuchaba atentamente lo que Ash le contaba y no dejaba de sorprenderse de todos los momentos y situaciones por las que su amigo y amor secreto tuvo que pasar. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco celosa cuando Ash mencionaba a sus anteriores compañeras de viaje pero en ciertos momentos se dio cuenta que su amistad con Ash era diferente a las anteriores amistades que Ash tuvo pero decidió no comentar nada al respecto para no interrumpirlo.

– Y es así que después de salir segundo en Kalos estoy aquí, contigo, bajo esta hermosa noche y contándote quién soy y como llegue hasta este punto, soy Ash Ketchum del Pueblo Paleta y esa fue mi historia señorita Serena – Decía esto pero inconscientemente hubo un punto de la conversación en el que él empezó a acariciar la mejilla y el cabello de su amiga, cuando se dio cuenta se alarmó y se separó del abrazo que ella le daba y con una gran franja roja en medio de su cara dice muy nerviosamente:

– Serena, yo, yo, lo siento, no quise, no era mi intención, yo, aaamm, perdóname – Pero Serena lo volvió a abrazar

– Ahora eres tú el que se alarmó, recuerdas cuando yo te besé y corrí a mi habitación? – Ash se sorprendió por eso y dijo:

– Pues, sí – A lo que Serena contesta:

– No pasa nada Ash y no sientas vergüenza, no me molestaste, al contrario, me agradó y mucho. No serás un experto pero tú si sabes cómo cuidar a una chica. Tan atento y tan caballero conmigo Ash – Ash se sentía entre la espada y la pared, pero en un sentido bastante conmovedor y decidió corresponder al abrazo de Serena, le dijo:

– Sabes? Ahora entiendo porque te sentiste mal ayer, no querías que pensara que me hiciste algo malo – En eso ambos jóvenes se sentaron en el suelo ya que durante todo el tiempo de la conversación estaban de pié y estaban un poco cansados. Sin romper con el abrazo Serena le dice:

– Fue una gran historia Ash, no sentí que fuera tan larga, me, me, me gustó, me pareció toda una odisea. (Y eso es lo que opinan el 99,999% de los seguidores de la serie que la han visto desde el primer episodio XD) Sabes algo? Valió la pena escucharte porque ahora te conozco más, conozco aquellas cosas por las que pasaste para convertirte en la gran persona que eres ahora. Fue un rato muy agradable. Gracias Ash – y en un momento de instinto Serena besó a Ash en la mejilla, gesto que puso nervioso y sonrojado a Ash a lo que él responde:

– Eeemm, bueno, pues, jeje, no fue nada Serena. Para mí también fue un rato agradable, de hecho, yo, aaamm, siempre he pensado que cada momento que paso contigo siempre son agradables – En eso ambos jóvenes se miraron fijamente, Serena pensó:

– No me espere tener un momento así con él, mírate ahora, has logrado tanto, pasaste por tantas cosas y sigues adelante sin importar el resultado o lo que los demás esperan de ti. Eres un chico increíble Ash, ahora siento que te quiero mucho más. Esos ojos, esos mismos que me hicieron sentir segura cuando era niña, no han cambiado nada y no quiero que cambien nunca – Por su parte Ash también se quedó pensando:

– Pensar que pase por tantas cosas para llegar hasta aquí, contigo, mi mejor amiga, una jovencita especial, ahora creo saber lo que me pasa cuando estoy a tu lado. Creo que estoy sintiendo algo por ti, este sentimiento que tengo hacia ti habrá estado escondido quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. Pero ahora ya no quiero oprimirme más, Serena creo que me gustas, qué es esto que me pasa cuando miro ese hermoso azul celeste en tu mirar? – Ash sintió un poco de vergüenza y nervios por lo que desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, ambos jóvenes estaban muy sonrojados pero Serena sentía en su corazón que cada vez quedaba menos para confesar su amor a Ash por lo que se armó de valor y puso su mano en la mejilla de Ash, él estaba con los ojos cerrados pero al sentir la mano de su amiga los abrió y volvió a mirarla.

Lo que no sabían es que esta romántica escena estaba siendo vista por Bonnie que despertó súbitamente al no poder dormir bien, miraba a los dos chicos tener un momento especial.

– Serena, el momento de la verdad esta llegando. Déjate llevar por aquello que sientes por él en tu corazón – Se decía así misma, y alguien también estaba viendo la escena desde lejos. Grace quería ver cómo estaban los chicos en el jardín, si todos ya se habían ido a dormir pero al echar un vistazo por todo el sector se fijó en los dos amigos sentados y su hija tomando el rostro de Ash con su mano.

– Hija, cada vez queda menos para decirle a Ash lo que sientes. Exprésalo, no lo escondas más – Se retiró a su habitación pero Bonnie seguía mirando la escena desde su tienda. Serena comenzó a hablar entrecortadamente:

– Ash, yo – Ash le responde:

– Dime – Mientras se hablaban acercaban poco a poco sus rostros, sentían que era hora de saber que sentían por el otro.

– Ash, yo –, – Serena, yo – Pero la escena se interrumpió porque ambos reaccionaron al momento, separaron sus rostros, y se taparon sus caras con sus manos por los muchos nervios que los estaban consumiendo. Ash se puso de pie y dijo:

– Bueno, aaamm, yo, este, Serena creo que voy a ir a dormir. Ha sido un largo día y necesitamos descansar para emprender el viaje a Kanto mañana. Por cierto, me gustó compartir este rato contigo. Buenas noches – Y se dirigió a la tienda de chicos. Mientras caminaba hacia la tienda Serena le decía:

– Si claro, Ash, para mí también fue muy agradable conversar contigo. Que duermas bien – Bonnie se dio cuenta que ambos amigos se acercaban a las tiendas y volvió a su bolsa de dormir para que no la descubrieran.

Sin embargo, cuando estaban a punto de entrar a sus respectivas tiendas Serena pregunta:

– Oye Ash, puedo preguntarte algo antes de dormir? – Ash dice:

– Eeemm, si claro Serena. Pasa algo? – Serena se detuvo a mirar los ojos de Ash sintiendo latir rápido su corazón se puso nerviosa y juntó sus manos y las puso en su espalda para tranquilizarse. Una vez estando un poco más calmada se dirige a su amigo con una voz tierna y alegre:

– A pesar de todas esas veces que has perdido en torneos, competiciones menores y otras cosas me sorprende que hayas seguido adelante con tus sueños. De donde sacas la fuerza para continuar o porque en ningún momento dudaste o dejaste de lado tu sueño? – Ash se sintió sorprendido por lo que su amiga le decía pero contestó sincera y abiertamente, Ash sentía que si quería aclarar sus sentimientos hacia Serena debía empezar siendo sincero con ella sin ocultarle nada:

– Serena, durante mi viaje me pasaba eso. Hubo veces en que dudaba si podía lograr mis objetivos, de hecho varias veces dudaba de mí mismo. Pero yo creo que estoy continuando con mi sueño de ser Maestro Pokémon porque siento que es lo correcto que debo hacer. Si el día de mañana pensara que todo es difícil, esquivo e incluso imposible para mí y al final termino por arrojar la toalla es que significa que todo fue en vano y estoy dejando, o mejor dicho, abandonando todo lo que es importante para mí, mis sueños, mis amigos, mi familia, TODO. Quizás sea cierto que no habré ganado ligas oficiales pero siento que lo mejor estará por llegar, tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana pero si pronto. Sólo debo seguir adelante, seguir creyendo. Pero por ahora prefiero esperar a llegar a Kanto, relajarme, descansar y quizás pensar en lo que sería mi siguiente paso – Serena quedó impactada por lo que Ash le contaba y respondió:

– Y yo también seguiré adelante con mis sueños. Tienes razón, parecerá difícil pero hay que continuar. Gracias por conversar conmigo Ash. Y te digo algo? Para mí también son agradables los momentos que paso contigo, fue una noche muy especial para mí. Buenas Noches – Y nuevamente se despidió de Ash besando su mejilla dejando a Ash con un pequeño pero notorio sonrojo y dijo nerviosamente:

– Eeemm, de nada Serena, para mí también lo fue. Duerme bien y recuerda tomarte tu medicina antes de dormir – A lo que ambos se despiden, se miran con una alegre y cálida sonrisa y entraron en sus tiendas. (Recuerden que Serena esta siendo tratada con un jarabe especial recomendado por el doctor. Con esta ya son dos noches y la receta es de una cucharada antes de dormir por 5 noches. Que siga la historia).

Ambos jóvenes entraron a sus tiendas, se acostaron en sus bolsas de dormir pero por más que trataron no podían conciliar el sueño. Estaban asimilando todo lo que conversaron durante ese momento que estaban los dos solos y casi confesaron sus sentimientos con un beso. Para ellos esta era una noche digna para recordar.

Luego de servirse su medicina, Serena no dejaba de pensar en la gran historia que Ash le contó, ahora supo más sobre su vida, sus viajes, sus triunfos, sus caídas, ya no tenía duda alguna, sabía más del chico que la ayudó cuando eran niños, de ese entrenador por el que ella sentía un cariño especial, de aquel joven que la tenía muy enamorada. Una vez que se sirvió su medicina se puso a pensar:

– Ash, ciertamente has hecho tanto. Por muy difícil que te haya parecido todo no te has dado por vencido y ahora que te conozco mejor ya no tengo dudas. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, eres un chico increíble y siento que me gustas más. Que será de mí cuando quieras dar tu siguiente paso? Te volveré a ver? No nos veremos en mucho tiempo? Podré decirte lo que siento por ti? Creo que es mejor esperar – Serena se quedó dormida pensando tanto en preguntas como respuestas de lo que sería su futuro con o sin Ash a su lado pero simplemente decidió esperar a que el tiempo y/o el destino sean los encargados de solucionar las cosas.

Por su parte Ash, también estaba con problemas para dormir, nunca se imaginó que le tocara compartir su historia con Serena pero después de hacerlo y luego de ver como Serena lo escuchaba, lo comprendía e incluso lo agradecida que ella se veía, todo en la mente de Ash eran sensaciones tanto de alegría como de incertidumbre. Muchas cosas han pasado para él, ya estaba dejando a un lado ese dolor y angustia que eran cicatrices de su segundo lugar, ya estaba aclarando sus dudas internas para enfrentar su siguiente paso con más optimismo, a pesar de todo seguían habiendo algunos cabos sueltos entre sus pensamientos, por ejemplo si todo lo que él ha vivido ha valido la pena, si seguirá luchando por sus sueños, si será capaz de emprender nuevos proyectos pero lo más importante de todo, que estaba empezando a sentir por su amiga.

(Canción para este momento, When You Love A Woman de Journey) Ash miraba el techo de la tienda, el brillo de la luna era tan claro y resplandeciente que se podía distinguir nítidamente. En eso no pudo evitar imaginarse la expresión alegre de su amiga junto con la luz lunar, imaginándose su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello color miel y esa mirada que tanto cautivaba el corazón del joven entrenador. Avergonzado por lo que estaba pensando se sonrojó desvió la mirada hacia el lado y se puso a pensar:

– Que me pasa? Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? No esperé sentirme así en algún momento de mi vida. El amor ha sido siempre un tema complicado para mí, no habría querido sentir algo por alguien simplemente porque no era algo que veía como prioridad o necesario. Pero desde que vi a Serena por primera vez tuve la extraña sensación de que las cosas serían diferentes, por alguna razón que a día de hoy sigo sin entender claramente le pregunté si quería viajar con nosotros y ella felizmente aceptó. Desde ese día siempre estuvo con nosotros y conmigo era una buena amiga. Pero todo dio un giro muy extraño cuando la vi ganar su primera llave de princesa. Cielos, ella no solo se veía muy linda, se veía muy hermosa, tan alegre y talentosa. Ciertamente ella es una chica especial, pero creo que todo lo que estoy sintiendo ahora por ella se debe al día que ella obtuvo su tercera llave, no sólo estaba linda, se veía, aaamm, estaba, este, creo que, se veía preciosa. Fue cuando terminó su presentación y se quedó con la tercera llave que me tocó el corazón. Para ese momento creo que lo único que quería era verla feliz, ayudarla con su sueño y creo que esa fue la razón por la que le permití ir primero a Ciudad Glorio y dejar mi última batalla de gimnasio para después. Cuando fue la última vez que hice algo así por una de mis amigas en el pasado? Creo que nunca o yo también las ayudé pero algo pasaba y no me llegaba un sentimiento especial. Con Serena todo ha sido tan diferente y ahora siento que cada vez que la veo mi estómago se retuerce, cuando me sonríe me llega una sensación tanto de nervios como de alegría, creo, creo, que me gustas Serena, me gustas y me gustas mucho. Puede ser que yo… Esté enamorado, enamorado de ti. – Luego de esa reflexión Ash finalmente se quedó dormido.

Fue una noche llena de emociones para él, después de tanto tiempo confundido las cosas se están aclarando. Ahora le esta encontrando sentido a esos sentimientos que se han escondido desde hace algún tiempo por su mejor amiga. Quedarán muchas dudas aún en su mente, pero era mejor no dejarse llevar por esas dudas y simplemente dejar que el tiempo se encargue de encontrarle las respuestas.

El día siguiente comenzó con todos levantándose temprano, sentados para desayunar y preparando el viaje a Kanto. Por más de que el barco sale del puerto en la noche todo el grupo quería asegurarse de llevar todas sus pertenencias. Las mochilas de los chicos y unas tres maletas. El sistema de viaje consistía en 5 boletos para Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie y Grace y la empresa encargada del barco ofrece un sistema especial para llevar Pokémon a bordo de forma gratuita gracias a varios estudios que sugieren que algunos pokémon no les gusta estar dentro de su pokébola. Para después del almuerzo ya estaba todo el equipaje terminado, todos los pokémon a salvo en sus pokébolas, excepto Pikachu, Dedenne y Puni-chan por lo que decidieron salir al puerto a las 17 horas ya que el barco sale a las 21 horas pero la idea era llegar al puerto con buen horario de anticipación. Sin embargo por muy agradable que parecía el ambiente había alguien quien se mostraba algo distante y callado y ese alguien era Ash. Estaba nuevamente en la misma pared, apoyado en su espalda y mirando el cielo azul. Serena había notado esto y al ver a Ash en la misma posición que tenía anoche pero con una expresión más seria que la anterior la hiso sentirse muy preocupada. Nuevamente no quiso interrumpir los pensamientos de Ash pero no pudo evitarlo y se acerca preguntándole:

– Eeemm, Ash, te sientes bien? – Ash miró a la joven y le dice:

– Si, estoy bien, sólo algo cansado por ordenar las mochilas y el equipaje. – Algo en la voz de Ash no convenció a Serena y se armó de valor y pregunta:

– Ash, esa forma de mirar que tienes me hace pensar que algo te pasa. Puedes confiar en mí si quieres hablar pero si no quieres no voy a obligarte. Solo quería saber cómo estabas – Ash no pudo evitar sentirse culpable ya que efectivamente quería hablar de algo pero se sentía inseguro de compartirlo. Pero al notar la cara de preocupación de Serena se le acercó, puso su mano en su hombro y dijo:

– Lo siento Serena, no es mi intención hacerte sentir preocupada. Te lo diré porque no me gusta verte así, la Serena que yo conozco, eeemm, pues, se ve más linda cuando sonríe – Ese comentario provocó que ambos jóvenes se sonrojaran pero Ash cambio de tema y empezó a hablar:

– Lo que pasa Serena es que pienso en el viaje a Kanto y como que tengo ciertos sentimientos encontrados. A pesar de que me contacté con ella hace poco, no he visto a mi madre hace tiempo, no sé que ha sido de mi pueblo natal y siento que el mundo será tan distinto ahora, Por extraño que parezca hoy desperté con la sensación de que próximamente algo va a venir, no sé si un nuevo viaje, un nuevo desafío, resumiendo Serena estoy así por lo que será mi regreso a Kanto y por lo que probablemente se viene para mi futuro. Pero te juro que estoy diciéndote la verdad, no te estoy ocultando absolutamente nada – Serena se quedó más tranquila con la explicación de Ash, se le acerca y le dice:

– Sabes Ash? Entiendo cómo te sientes, a veces yo también estoy dudosa sobre lo que será mi siguiente paso pero por ahora quiero pensar sobre el viaje a Kanto, estar tranquila, disfrutar, y sólo después de eso a pensar en lo que viene. Mi consejo para ti Ash es que por ahora disfrutes este regreso a tu pueblo, no dejes que tus dudas sobre lo que viene te alteren o te preocupen demasiado y simplemente disfruta tu "tiempo libre" por decirlo así y recuerda que mi madre y yo vamos a estar allá, si necesitas algo puedes contar con nosotras. Yo quiero apoyarte en esto de la misma forma que me has apoyado a mí. – Al decir eso Ash se sintió más tranquilo y al ver a Serena pudo notar esa alegría y cariño que tanto caracterizaban a la joven artista, y esos ojos azules que en más de un momento sensibilizaban las emociones de confusión de Ash. Sin poder evitarlo Ash le dio un abrazo a Serena, gesto que hiso que ella se sonrojara y cuando quiso decir algo Ash se le anticipa y dice:

– Serena, en serio, muchas gracias, no sé que es lo que viene por delante y todo será preguntas sin respuestas por ahora pero tienes razón, es de esperar que ocurra lo mejor y no dejarme llevar por dudas o algo así. Y también Serena, tú serás bienvenida a mi casa, estoy seguro que le vas agradar a mi mamá. Ella y yo también te ayudaremos en lo que necesites. Serena, Gracias – Luego de eso ambos jóvenes siguieron abrazados pero en cierto punto dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba, se separaron con sus caras muy rojas, con la mirada fijándose a otro lado y este escenario era visto por los hermanos desde la puerta corrediza. Bonnie le pregunta a su hermano:

– Hermano, crees que este viaje a Kanto signifique algún cambio importante para ellos? – En eso su hermano responde:

– No estoy seguro Bonnie, pero lo cierto es que este último tiempo su relación ha avanzando mucho y no cabe duda que sienten algo por el otro, es simplemente que o no se atreven a decirlo o no saben exactamente sobre sus sentimientos, lo mejor será que su relación siga avanzando sin entrometernos y que a los dos les pase lo mejor – El día siguió su transcurso normal y ya acercándose la hora de salir de casa, cada uno de los viajeros se aseguró de que tuvieran sus mochilas y las maletas con todo el material necesario. Ya tenían todo preparado, cada uno tomó su ticket y lo guardó para mantenerlo a salvo y así partieron de la casa. Tomaron el bus y se dirigieron al puerto, llegaron al muelle, pusieron el equipaje en un sector que garantizara cuidarlo y vigilarlo y durante las siguientes horas. El grupo se tomaba turnos para ir al baño, comprar algo para comer, o recorrer algunas de las tiendas de recuerdos antes de partir.

Faltan 75 minutos para salir de Pueblo Boceto, y al muelle llega una chica de pelo azul con su mochila y una maleta. Se apoya en la pared cerca de donde estaba el grupo de Ash y Serena y en eso Grace nota que la chica estaba agotada, se acerca a ella y pregunta:

– Disculpa te sientes bien? – La chica responde:

– Si, estoy bien, vine al puerto en bus, pero hubo un problema de tráfico y se retrasó un poco. Logré llegar a tiempo pero ahora estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo. – En eso Grace se acerca al grupo y pregunta si tienen una botella de agua. Ash había comprado en su última visita a la tienda de comestibles una botella de agua, se puso de pie y se acerca a la chica.

– Disculpa, estás bien? Aquí tengo una bote… Miette? – (SORPRESA: Creyeron que iba a dejar de lado a Miette para esta historia? No lo creo XD) – Miette se sorprende al ver que se encontró con el grupo completo de amigos y la madre de Serena.

– Ash? Serena? Chicos? Que sorpresa! También van a Kanto? – A lo que Ash responde:

– Si, luego de mi segundo lugar en la Liga Kalos y luego del segundo lugar de Serena en la Clase Maestra, la señora Grace y mi madre se contactaron, se organizaron y vamos a tener una pequeña reunión en Pueblo Paleta, mi pueblo natal, para celebrar nuestros "triunfos" por así decirlo y ayudarnos a pensar en lo que será nuestro siguiente paso. Y dinos, a que vas tú? – Miette responde después de servirse un poco del agua de la botella de Ash

– Resulta que hace poco fui contactada para participar en un evento de artistas pokémon que se va a hacer en Kanto, organizarán un festival de verano en ciudad verde, con diferentes puestos de entretención, comidas, juegos, bailes, etc, serán 3 días de evento y si quieres competir en alguna categoría en específico, entras al sitio web del evento, accedes a la sección de contactos, dejas tus datos, te envían un correo y vas a Ciudad Verde a conversar con los organizadores para determinar si puedes o no concursar. Lo malo es que revise los eventos y no hay batallas pokémon, sólo eventos de artistas pokémon, batallas de bandas pero lo siento Ash, no vas a poder competir en una batalla – Al decir eso Miette puso su mano en el hombro de Ash y cierta chica de pelo color miel y ojos azules (Que creo no es necesario mencionar XD) quedó un poco celosa al respecto y su madre se dio cuenta en su expresión en la cara guardándose sus ganas de reír, Ash le responde a Miette:

– Gracias Miette por avisarme pero la verdad no estoy seguro de poder competir en alguna batalla durante mi estadía en Pueblo Paleta, yo, eeemm, después de mi segundo lugar en Kalos las batallas se han vuelto en algo en lo que no quiero pensar hasta estar seguro sobre lo que será mi siguiente paso como entrenador así que hasta que no me sienta seguro dejaré de lado los combates para tranquilizarme más – A Miette esa respuesta le pareció difícil de creer ya que siempre asoció a Ash como un joven que lo da todo en el campo de batalla, de hecho vio la final por televisión y quedaba sorprendida por la actitud de Ash en combate, al punto en que cada vez que enfocaban a Ash en la pantalla a Miette se le aparecía un pequeño rubor en la cara. Pero decidió dejar eso de lado.

– Vaya, no esperé que tu batalla en la final te afectara de esa forma, pero tienes razón, usa este descanso para tranquilizar tus ideas y si así lo quieres puedes ir al festival de verano de ciudad Verde. – Ash responde:

– Puede ser pero necesito pensarlo bien, no quiero decidir de forma apresurada, ahora si me disculpan todos quiero contactarme con mi madre para avisarle que ya estamos en el muelle, permiso – Para cuando Ash se fue al sector de video-teléfonos Serena se acerca a Miette para hablar sobre ese festival:

– Entonces Miette, vas a participar en un festival de ciudad Verde? – A lo que Miette le responde:

– Si Serena, me llegó un correo a mi cuenta de Poké-visión y ahora iré a Kanto para consultar con los organizadores del evento y confirmar mi participación, te gustaría participar? – Serena contesta:

– No, yo haré lo mismo que Ash. Quiero usar este viaje a Kanto como una forma para desahogarme y también reflexionar sobre lo que se viene – Pero como de costumbre (Ya sabrán lo que viene supongo XD) Miette tocó el tema de Ash:

– Y dime, Serena, como ha estado tu relación con Ash? – Serena ya sabía que tarde o temprano Miette le hablaría sobre Ash pero a diferencia de ocasiones anteriores donde la mayoría de las veces reaccionaba de forma nerviosa en esta ocasión decidió ser más segura de sí misma.

– Todo ha estado muy bien, nos hemos vuelto muy amigos, en una ocasión de hecho conversó conmigo y me contó su historia como entrenador – Miette responde:

– Y dime, a que se debe este cambio de ropa? – Serena contesta:

– Resulta Miette que Ash esta recuperándose de un estado de confusión y dudas, él después de la final quedó muy dolido emocionalmente y yo estuve con él apoyándolo. Y para que él sienta que estoy de su lado y que quiero apoyarlo renové un poco mi vestimenta para expresarle que así como él yo también quiero empezar un nuevo viaje, un nuevo desafío. – Miette no quedó convencida con esa respuesta y le preguntó con una cara pícara y cómica:

– Y Ash te dijo si te veías linda? – Serena quedó muy ruborizada por eso y dijo:

– Aaamm, pues, yo, eeehh, la verdad es que si. Si me dijo que me veía linda – Miette ya sintiéndose más satisfecha con esa respuesta pone su mano en el hombro de Serena y le dice:

– Tranquila Serena, ya no te molestaré más con Ash. Verás, hubo un tiempo en el que creí sentir algo por él, de hecho vi la final por televisión y se veía tan valiente, tan determinado, sin mencionar que bastante apuesto. Pero decidí dejar eso de lado ya que como tú eres más cercana a él y yo sin siquiera compartir más tiempo con ustedes, pues, yo asumí que Ash es sólo para ti y para nadie más. – Miette le ofrece un saludo de manos a Serena como una forma de hacer las paces a lo que Serena acepta por lo que después de tantos momentos incómodos ahora ellas se han vuelto amigas.

Mientras esto pasaba Ash se contactó con su madre:

– Buenas tardes, Delia Ketchum al habla, quién es? – Ash responde con una expresión alegre:

– Hola mamá, soy yo, Ash! – Delia casi se le cae la cara de felicidad al ver a su hijo contactarse con ella después de tantos días y le responde con una gran sonrisa en el rostro:

– Hijo pero que sorpresa, cuantos días sin verte, como te va? – Ash contesta:

– Muy bien, la verdad madre no me he atrevido a hablar contigo estos días porque no quería que me vieras triste como la última vez, de hecho ese día que hablé contigo después de mi batalla en la final no sabía ni siquiera cómo mirarte, saludarte o siquiera verte a la cara. Pero después de reflexionarlo mejor, de asumir mi segundo lugar y de relajar mi situación, pues, jeje, eeemm, aquí estoy yo, frente a ti, sintiéndome mucho mejor y feliz de regresar a Kanto – Delia pudo notar que su hijo ya estaba mucho mejor en comparación a la última vez que se contactó con él y responde:

– No sabes lo mucho que me alegro por ti hijo, y te entiendo, no ha sido fácil pero, sabes qué? Estos días he hablado con Grace sobre tu estadía en su casa y lo único que ha dicho de ti son nada más que cosas buenas, te preocupabas por tus amigos, ayudabas con el orden, eeemm, me habló de que tuviste unos momentos de sensibilidad pero que salías adelante a pesar de todo. Hijo, no sientas vergüenza, esas cosas pasan pero verte superar tus problemas por tu cuenta es lo que me hace quererte mucho más, a pesar de lo difícil que estén las cosas, incluso para ti mismo, sigues adelante y me hace la madre más orgullosa del mundo. Y estoy seguro que tu padre, esté donde esté, también lo estará – Al escuchar esas palabras Ash pasó de un estado alegre a uno serio y casi preocupado a lo que le responde:

– Me alegra escuchar eso madre, y si tienes razón. Luego de mi batalla con Alan todo era muy confuso para mí pero pude conversarlo con la señora Grace y con Serena y ellas me ayudaron mucho. – Delia escuchó el nombre de la mejor amiga de su hijo y miró a Ash con una cara pícara:

– Y dime, como has estado con tu amiga Serena? – Ash quedó muy sonrojado por la pregunta que le hizo su madre pero respondió sinceramente:

– Bueno, jeje, aaamm, todo ha estado muy bien. Como te digo ella me ha ayudado mucho a superar mis dudas, ella al igual que mis amigos y yo mismo, están emocionados por este viaje pero curiosamente todavía no hemos querido hablar sobre que tanto tiempo se quieren quedar allá, tienes alguna idea o sugerencia? – La conversación dio un giro inesperado cuando cierto hombre con bata blanca irrumpe en la conversación.

– Creo que yo puedo ayudarte con eso muchacho – Así es, es el profesor Oak. Ash dice:

– Profesor, que sorpresa, que esta haciendo en mi casa? Acaso estuvo escuchando lo que hablaba con mi mamá? – A lo que el profesor responde:

– Así es Ash, antes de que llamaras vine a hablar con tu madre sobre darle hospedaje a tus invitados de Kalos, así que no te preocupes por eso. Mi laboratorio cuenta con muchas habitaciones disponibles. Puedes traer a tus amigos, yo les asignaré sus habitaciones y podrán quedarse el tiempo que ellos necesiten. Yo y Tracey los atenderemos como corresponde y están en una buena época del año para venir a hospedarse en mi laboratorio, hace mucho que no recibo viajeros por aquí así que no hay ningún problema – Al escuchar la oferta del profesor Ash quedó mucho más tranquilo al saber que sus amigos ya tienen donde quedarse:

– En serio? Mamá, Profesor Oak, de verdad muchas gracias, significa mucho – Delia responde:

– Es lo menos que podemos hacer hijo, tus amigos son nuestros amigos y van a ser recibidos como merecen a nuestro querido pueblo. – El profesor dice:

– Todo sea por recibir a los invitados de nuestro querido Ash, ganador del segundo lugar en Kalos. Diste unas excelentes batallas y has crecido mucho como entrenador. Tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos con tu progreso – Ash responde queriendo evitar que se le escapen lágrimas de sus ojos:

– Gracias, en serio, ahora disculpen pero debo regresar con el grupo y prepararnos para subir al barco. Madre, Profesor, muchas gracias y nos veremos pronto – Delia responde:

– Buen viaje hijo, cuídate y no te preocupes. Yo y el profesor estaremos en el puerto en cuanto lleguen – El profesor responde:

– Nos veremos pronto muchacho, buen viaje y asegúrate de que todos estén a salvo – Ash contesta:

– Así será profesor. Adiós y gracias por todo. Nos vemos – Ash finaliza la video-llamada y regresa al muelle con sus amigos. Sin embargo cuando estaba llegando al muelle no se fijó que había un chico que estaba corriendo hacia el mismo muelle que él y cuando ambos llegaron a la esquina más cercana a sus destinos, CRASH, ambos chocan y caen al suelo. El chico dice avergonzado:

– Auch, lo siento, fue mi culpa, debí haber visto mejor por donde iba – A lo que Ash responde:

– Auch, no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa. Vaya, se te cayó tu gorra – Ash toma la gorra del chico y se la entrega.

– Aquí tienes, espera, eres tú? – El chico se pone su gorra y mira de frente a Ash:

– Gracias y lo siento de nuevo por lo de… Ash? – Ash responde:

– No puede ser, eres tú Ritchie? – (Así es, Ritchie vuelve exclusivamente para esta historia XD) – Ritchie contesta:

– No puedo creerlo Ash, ha pasado tanto tiempo – En eso ambos se ponen de pie y Ash le contesta:

– Ya lo creo, parece que también vas a Kanto verdad? – A lo que Ritchie responde:

– Así es, estuve un tiempo aquí en Kalos para aprender más sobre los pokémon y las mega-evoluciones pero lamentablemente no pude ganar suficientes medallas. Por cierto vi tus combates por televisión y estuviste realmente increíble, has mejorado mucho tu estilo de batalla y aunque no saliste ganador te felicito. Con decirte que para cuando el torneo empezó solo tenía 5 medallas pero fue un buen viaje por Kalos en todo caso. Ahora voy a ir a Kanto porque el profesor Oak y Tracey me contactaron hace poco y quieren que colabore con ellos en un proyecto especial – Ash le responde sorprendido.

– Vaya, hace poco me contacté con mi mamá y el profesor. No me dijeron que ibas a venir, o se les habrá olvidado decirme o no supieron que irías en el mismo barco que yo, vas en el barco de las 21 horas cierto? – Ritchie responde:

– Así es, me gusta más viajar en barco o avión cuando es de noche – Ash le responde:

– Entonces ven conmigo, no estoy sólo, me acompañan los amigos que hice durante este viaje y ahora que estarás con nosotros en Kanto, pues, que puedo decir en un momento como este? – Ritchie interrumpe y dice:

– Jajaja, no te preocupes, mientras más amigos mejor. Vamos, y mira, todavía estamos a tiempo – Decía Ritchie mirando su reloj, ambos amigos fueron al muelle donde estaba el grupo de Ash. Ya de vuelta con el grupo Clemont pregunta:

– Oye Ash, quien es él? – Ash responde:

– Pasa chicos que mientras venía de regreso al muelle me encontré con él. Su nombre es Ritchie y es un amigo que hice cuando estuve en mi primera liga pokémon hace mucho tiempo – Ritchie decidió presentarse:

– Hola a todos, veo que son los amigos de Ash de aquí de Kalos. Mucho gusto, me llamo Ritchie – Todos se presentaron correctamente desde Serena hasta la señora Grace pero había alguien que no se presentó y miraba a Ritchie con una cara de sorpresa, Miette miró al chico y quedó sonrojada (SORPRESA: No sólo esta historia tendrá momentos románticos entre Ash y Serena. Habrá momentos románticos entre Ritchie y Miette)

– Vaya, quién es este chico? Se ve tan lindo – Pensaba Miette. Sparky, el Pikachu de Ritchie también venía con él pero escondido en su mochila y cuando salió fue a saludar al Pikachu de Ash y ambos felices de verse otra vez lanzaron un impactrueno tan potente que alcanzó al grupo completo. Todos quedaron con cara de carne al carbón (Ba Dum Tsss).

Mientras todos se arreglaban después del ataque lanzado por ambos Pikachus, que miraban la escena avergonzados, Ritchie se dio cuenta que alguien más estaba en el grupo y que no se presentó antes, se acerca a Miette y le ofrece un pañuelo para que se limpie la cara

– Disculpa no te había visto, me llamo Ritchie. Toma este pañuelo, necesitas limpiar tu cara – Miette mira a Ritchie nuevamente sonrojada y se presenta

– Eeemm, gracias, me llamo Miette. En serio no te molesta que use este pañuelo? (Porque no hacer que Miette se enamore de Ritchie de la misma forma que Serena se enamoró de Ash? Con un pañuelo? Ya saben chicos y chicas, si quieren conquistar a alguien ofrezcan un pañuelo como regalo, supongo XD) – A lo que Ritchie responde amablemente:

– No te preocupes, tengo más en caso de emergencia. Además se nota que lo necesitas más que yo, si quieres puedes guardártelo por si lo necesitas después – Miette contesta un poco avergonzada y apenada por el gesto de Ritchie.

– Eeemm, entonces gracias, mira ya esta llegando el barco. – Una vez que Miette terminó de limpiarse su cara el barco rumbo a Kanto llegó con 20 minutos de anticipación a la hora indicada en los boletos. Todos se aseguraron de traer sus mochilas y una vez asegurado su equipaje, la puerta principal de la nave se abrió y se asomó el guardia de seguridad del barco.

– Atención, pasajeros con destino a Kanto en el viaje de las 21 horas, soy su guardia de seguridad. Buenas noches a todos, tengan en sus manos sus boletos, mochilas y equipajes y cuando estén en sus respectivos asientos por favor asegúrense de que sus pokémon estén seguros en sus brazos y asegúrense también de que sus mochilas y equipajes también estén asegurados para evitar posibles accidentes y/o lesiones. Dicho esto bienvenidos a bordo, formen una sola fila y estén atentos a más instrucciones una vez que empecemos el viaje. Gracias por su atención – Una vez entregadas las instrucciones, los pasajeros empezaron a ordenarse en la fila, no había demasiada gente ya que el barco era de un tamaño mediano y no mucha gente acostumbra a viajar de noche por lo que nuestros amigos llegaron a sus ubicaciones sin ningún problema. De acuerdo a los boletos Ash estaría sentado junto a Serena (Sorpresa XD), Ritchie quedaría junto a Miette (Sorpresa XD), los hermanos quedaron juntos y la madre de Serena quedó en el único asiento del final de la fila. (Los niveles de tensión son de más de 8000! XD)

Ash y Serena estaban avergonzados de estar uno al lado del otro. Ash le habla a Serena con una voz apenada:

– Eeemm, parece que iremos juntos en este viaje – Serena responde igualmente apenada:

– Parece que así será, jejeje, eeemm, que tengas un buen viaje? Eeeemm, quiero decir, que todos disfruten el viaje, quiero decir, supongo que ya me entiendes – Dijo con una sonrisa tierna que dejó a Ash sonrojado.

– Jajaja, si claro, no te preocupes – Por su parte, Ritchie sostuvo en sus brazos a Sparky y Miette, apenada por tener a Ritchie como compañero de viaje, le dice:

– Veo que tu Pikachu se siente cómodo cuando lo abrazas así, por cierto me pareció escuchar que le tienes un nombre? – Ritchie responde:

– Así es, se llama Sparky y hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho. – Miette le pregunta:

– Dime algo, si tú eres entrenador y viajaste por Kalos porque no participaste en la liga? – Ritchie contesta:

– Resulta que vine a Kalos más bien por razones de investigación, durante mi viaje por la región Hoenn leí algunos artículos y libros sobre una modalidad de evolución a la que los profesores e investigadores reconocidos han llamado Mega-Evolución. Cuando llegué a Kalos no me sentía realmente interesado en participar en el torneo pero me inscribí por si acaso, aprendí mucho sobre la mega-evolución, tuve buenos combates de vez en cuando, capturé a algunos pokémon pero al momento que el evento comenzó sólo tenía 5 medallas de gimnasio. Pero de todos modos fue un buen viaje – Miette resultó confundida por el concepto de Mega-Evolución.

– Mega-Evolución, suena interesante pero no conozco mucho sobre el tema, según entiendo es una modalidad que esta por sobre el nivel de las líneas evolutivas normales de los pokémon y que se relaciona más con el vínculo entre entrenador y pokémon. Ahora recuerdo que en la final entre Ash y Alan sus últimos pokémon tenían una transformación que los convirtió en rivales muy poderosos. Pero eso es todo lo que sé – Decía Miette avergonzada por no saber mucho del tema pero Ritchie le responde amablemente:

– No te preocupes Miette, en todo caso te entiendo. La Mega-Evolución es un concepto que aún no está claramente definido. Solo queda esperar a que las investigaciones sigan su curso. – Luego de decir esas palabras Ritchie miró por la ventana junto con Sparky, pero Miette se quedó mirándolo fijamente y pensó:

– Qué me pasa? Porque no puedo dejar de mirarlo? No sólo me parece lindo, también ha sido muy amable conmigo. Es inteligente y muy íntegro con el mundo pokémon. Esto es tan extraño, primero siento algo por Ash, dejo esos sentimientos de lado y ahora aparece Ritchie. Mejor haré lo que hacen Ash y Serena, esperar a que el tiempo solucione todo pero, en serio que me parece lindo. – Pensaba esto con un sonrojo muy notorio en su cara. Ritchie terminó de fijarse en la vista de la ventana y al ver a Miette notó que su cara estaba algo roja por lo que preocupado se le acerca y pregunta:

– Disculpa Miette, te sientes bien? Es que estás un poco roja – Mientras intentaba poner su mano sobre la frente de Miette creyendo que lo que tenía era una posible fiebre la chica se da cuenta y alarmada lo detiene tratando de no ser demasiado agresiva o grosera con él y le dice:

– No Ritchie, yo, eeemm, yo estoy bien, de verdad, supongo que sigo algo cansada después de haber llegado al puerto. Pero creo que solo necesitaré dormir, parece que el viaje será largo. Igualmente gracias por tu preocupación. – Dicho esto se acomodó nerviosamente en su asiento desvió la mirada hacia el otro lado y se quedó dormida, o al menos eso quería intentar hacer creer a Ritchie. El chico por su parte quedó algo extrañado por la actitud de Miette pero tratando de no molestarla o seguir insistiendo en preguntarle si se sentía bien se limitó a dejarla tranquila y simplemente le dice:

– Eeeemm, esta bien, descansa Miette – Ritchie hizo lo mismo que la chica, se acomodó en su asiento, se aseguró de tener a salvo su mochila y también se aseguró de tener seguro a su amigo Sparky. Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana pero algo lo dejó desconcertado y no pudo quedarse dormido y pensó:

– Que extraño, es idea mía o Miette me pareció linda porque estaba sonrojada? Supongo que no importa realmente, aunque… – Los dos hermanos estaban sentados y completamente dormidos y por su parte Grace, que estaba en el último asiento de la fila, estaba escribiendo un mensaje desde su navegador portátil (Igual al que tiene Serena) para informarle a Delia que ya estaban sentados y que el barco estaba pronto a salir del muelle. Una vez que todos los pasajeros estaban dentro de la nave el asistente cerró la puerta, recorrió el primer y segundo piso del barco para asegurarse que todos los pasajeros estaban sentados y con sus bolsos asegurados y sus pokémon a salvo. Antes de empezar el viaje aparecieron unas pantallas desde el techo del barco presentando un video presentación del barco, la empresa a la que pertenece, señalando instrucciones de seguridad (Básicamente las mismas indicaciones del viaje en tren), señalando que la hora de llegada a Kanto sería entre las 8 a las 9 de la mañana aproximadamente. Y una vez presentándose el capitán de la nave el barco salió del muelle y empieza el viaje a Kanto.

Mientras el barco se alejaba del muelle Ash veía la escena desde la ventana y pensó:

– Adiós región de Kalos, muchas gracias por todo. Fuiste una experiencia realmente increíble y ahora debo irme para pensar en lo que viene. Lo que he vivido aquí siempre lo recordaré y estará siempre en mi corazón. Ahora debo volver a Kanto pero espero volver algún día – En eso siente en su brazo que algo lo esta acariciando y resultó ser Pikachu que miraba la expresión de su entrenador y parecía comprender lo que estaba pensando, Ash acerca su mano y acaricia a su querido amigo y le dice en silencio porque notó que Serena estaba dormida:

– Amigo, tu también extrañarás a Kalos verdad? – Pikachu asiente y se queda dormido, Ash sin dejar de acariciarlo le dice:

– Buenas noches Pikachu – Voltea para ver a Serena y dándose cuenta que ella estaba dormida no pudo evitar sonrojarse y pensar:

– Cielos, ya se quedó dormida. Se ve tan linda. – Sin embargo se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban temblando, por un lado pensó que era por el frío que había en el ambiente pero al notar el factor "Manos que tiemblan" recordó que la chica había mencionado que debido al golpe que le ocurrió en el tren fue recetada con una medicina especial que debía servirse antes de dormir, al darse cuenta de esto debía despertarla para que se sirviera su medicina pero aquello implicaba despertarla, cosa que Ash no se atrevía a hacer ya que la chica parecía que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente además de que no pudo evitar notar lo linda que se veía cuando estaba dormida pero como había que cumplir con las instrucciones del doctor Ash acerca su mano al hombro de Serena, se acerca a la chica sin movimientos bruscos para no despertarla súbitamente y susurrándole muy despacio en su oído le dice:

– Se, Serena – La chica escuchó que alguien la estaba llamando y se despierta y nota que era Ash y dice:

– Ash, pasó algo? – El chico responde:

– Me parece recordar, no se supone que te tienes que servir una medicina antes de dormir? La tienes contigo? – Serena no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la vergüenza ya que recordó que el doctor le recomendó una medicina, ya se la sirvió dos noches pero la receta era de 5 noches antes de dormir, avergonzada sacó la medicina de su mochila pero Ash se dio cuenta que si se la servía en una cuchara y por la forma en cómo el barco se movía podía derramarse así que dijo:

– Espera Serena, creo tener algo para que te sirvas tu medicina de mejor manera – Tomó su mochila y sacó la caja de emergencias, buscó y encontró una jeringa especial para servirse remedios líquidos así que se la dio a la chica, ella la recibe y prepara la jeringa con la dosis adecuada, se la sirvió, tapó el frasco y al devolverle la jeringa a Ash inconscientemente ambos rozaron sus manos y avergonzados y sonrojados se dieron cuenta de esto y desvían miradas. Serena dice:

– Eeemm, gracias Ash por ayudarme con mi medicina, fui un poco despistada, disculpa las molestias – A lo que Ash le responde:

– No te preocupes Serena, es lo menos que podía hacer – La chica vuelve a quedarse dormida, Ash mira hacia la ventana y mientras se fijaba que su amiga se quedaba dormida y se decía a sí mismo:

– Tu nunca serías una molestia para mí Serena – Por su parte, a pesar de estar dormida también empezó a decirse cosas para sí misma:

– Siempre tan atento conmigo, cuida de mí y me ayuda cuando necesito algo. Por eso y por muchas cosas más es que estoy enamorada de ti Ash. Traigo conmigo un regalo especial (Recuerden que ella le escribió una carta a Ash como un regalo especial aparte de la bandera que le regalaron y lo trajo en su mochila) para ti que quiero dártelo en algún momento. Creo que el día de confesarte lo que siento por ti se está acercando. – Ash seguía mirando por la ventana sintiendo que sus sentimientos hacia su amiga estaban creciendo poco a poco, pero aún seguía dudoso a ratos. En cierta forma parecía que Ash si sentía algo por ella pero al no sentirse seguro consigo mismo sobre esos sentimientos prefería simplemente a no hablar hasta sentirse más seguro. Tantos pensamientos y tantas preguntas dejaron a Ash completamente dormido. Los demás miembros del grupo también se quedaron dormidos excepto Grace quién estaba teniendo una conversación en línea con su navegador, gracias a la conexión del barco, con Delia de que el viaje a Kanto ya empezó. Luego de conversar un poco se despidieron, Grace guardó su navegador y se quedó dormida. Viéndose que algunos pasajeros del barco estaban empezando a dormir las luces principales se apagaron dejando encendidas las líneas de indicaciones de seguridad que emitían un suave color azul.

Y así es como nuestros amigos incluyendo a la madre de Serena, Miette y Ritchie inician este viaje rumbo a la región Kanto. Están los que luchan por sus sueños como Ash y Serena, están los que acompañan como Clemont y Bonnie, están los que apoyan como Grace y aquellos que aparecen espontáneamente como Ritchie y Miette pero este grupo sabe que el mañana, el tiempo, o mejor dicho el destino siempre se encarga de traer sorpresas inesperadas.

 **CONTINUARÁ** (AVISO IMPORTANTE: A partir de este capítulo la historia "Sentimientos Encontrados" estará en una "Pausa" debido a que es hasta este capítulo que tenía adelantado el fanfic antes de su publicación. Del capítulo 6 en adelante estarán en proceso de producción, ya que quiero redactar nuevas historias y poemas y espero tener publicado el capítulo 6 lo más pronto posible. De todos modos espero que el material que tengo planeado para publicar sea de su agrado. Disculpando las molestias y agradeciendo su comprensión soy el hacedor del sur y nos leeremos en una próxima ocasión. Hasta Pronto!)


	6. Capítulo 06: Regreso

**"** **Capitulo 06: El Regreso, Mi Origen"**

Son las 08 horas de la mañana, el viaje de Kalos a Kanto en barco ha sido largo pero tenemos a nuestros amigos recibiendo los primeros rayos del amanecer luego de varias horas de viaje. Ash y Pikachu despertaron por la emoción de volver a la región donde nació su amistad. Ash tomó su mochila y sacó lo que parecía ser una pequeña bolsa, la abrió y resultaba ser un collar con un adorno en forma de rayo color amarillo, Pikachu miró el objeto extrañado preguntándose de que se trataba ese collar y su entrenador empezó a hablar en volumen bajo para no despertar a sus amigos que seguían dormidos:

– Pikachu, recuerdas cuando fui a comprar los boletos y los regalos para mis amigos? – El pequeño ratón amarillo asintió con la cabeza y Ash le responde:

– Resulta que en ese recorrido que hice no sólo se me ocurrió buscar un regalo para mis amigos, sino que también se me ocurrió comprar un regalo especial para ti. Te lo hubiera regalado cuando llegué a la casa de Serena pero decidí esperar a llegar acá a Kanto, donde empezó nuestro viaje juntos y donde empezó también nuestra amistad. Por favor, recibe este collar de mi parte. – Ash acercó el collar al cuello de su amigo, y una vez puesto Pikachu le dio una caricia al brazo de su querido entrenador. Ash le dice a Pikachu:

– Aquí fue donde nuestra historia comenzó amigo mío, y ahora vamos a volver a ver a mamá, a nuestros amigos, al profesor Oak y debemos pensar también en nuestro futuro. Creo que todo va a estar bien a partir de ahora – Decía en voz baja pero con una actitud positiva respecto a lo que puede venir. El rostro de Serena también recibió la luz del amanecer de una región que no visitaba desde que era una niña pequeña. Por lo que cuando despertó notó que durmió toda la noche al lado de su mejor amigo que estaba mirando por la ventana junto a su Pikachu. Esa imagen de un entrenador contemplando el sol de la mañana junto a su compañero pokémon conmovió a Serena pero al darse cuenta de que Pikachu tenía un collar en su cuello se acercó a Ash y le dice:

– Buenos días Ash – Escuchando ese saludo Ash volteó para darse cuenta que Serena ya estaba despierta y le devuelve el saludo:

– Buenos días Serena, dormiste bien? – La joven artista responde:

– Si Ash, estoy bien pero dime que es collar que tiene Pikachu? – Ash le responde:

– Recuerdas cuando salí a comprar los boletos del barco y les traje regalos a ustedes? – Serena asiente con su cabeza en forma afirmativa para después escuchar la explicación de Ash:

– Primero compré el regalo de Bonnie y después el de Clemont, cuando terminé de comprar las flores para ti y tu madre estaba a punto de volver a casa pero se me ocurrió comprarle un regalo a Pikachu. Tú, los hermanos y tu mamá me ayudaron mucho durante estos días y quería darles las gracias pero necesitaba también darle un regalo a mi amigo que siempre ha estado a mi lado en este viaje – Serena le responde:

– Ya veo, y ahora que estamos volviendo a la región de donde vienen ustedes le quisiste regalar algo? – Ash contesta:

– Así es, en mis viajes anteriores solo llegábamos con recuerdos de las regiones que nos daban los amigos que hicimos pero quería que este fuese un regalo más personal. Este collar además expresa un nuevo comienzo. Luego de la final de Kalos y después de todo lo que he pasado desde entonces me han hecho reflexionar y pensar mucho. La aventura por la región Kalos ha sido un punto y aparte en mi viaje para ser Maestro Pokémon (Y de hecho lo ha sido en la serie regular XD) y lo que vendrá será difícil pero Pikachu y yo sabremos superarlo todo, tal y como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora – Ese espíritu de valentía ante lo desconocido llamaba la atención de Serena y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del entrenador le dice:

– Es como te dije antes, este es el Ash que yo conozco – Mostrándole una tierna sonrisa a Ash que le provoca un pequeño sonrojo y contesta tímidamente:

– Eeemm, jejeje, si tú lo dices supongo que es verdad (Ya saben, si una chica lo dice debe ser verdad XD) – Serena le pregunta en forma curiosa:

– Y dime Ash, cuál crees que será tu siguiente paso como entrenador luego de tu segundo lugar en Kalos? – Muy en el fondo de su corazón Serena tenía miedo a la respuesta de Ash porque no estaba segura de si ese siguiente viaje implicaría o acompañarlo para seguir juntos o peor, separarse (Chan Chan Chaaaann XD, vale la pena mencionar que esta historia no toma en cuenta la nueva temporada de Sol y Luna, tengo planeado un destino diferente para Ash pero esperen por ahora).

Ash quedó extrañado por la pregunta porque ya le había respondido eso antes de viajar a pueblo Boceto pero decidió responderle sinceramente, si los sentimientos por su amiga son algo que siente profundamente era mejor empezar diciéndole la verdad:

– No estoy seguro Serena, no es como decir que la respuesta llegará a tu puerta (Alerta de Spoiler: Va a llegar a su puerta XD) o que estoy destinado a otra cosa pero por ahora quiero llegar a Pueblo Paleta, descansar, eeemm, pasarlo bien con ustedes y quizás esperar a que mi siguiente paso llegue cuando tenga que llegar – Serena responde más aliviada de saber que Ash aún no ha decidido su nueva aventura:

– Ya veo, yo también me siento feliz de estar en Kanto, no lo he visitado en mucho tiempo y ya quiero llegar a, pues, eeemm, olvide preguntarte, donde vamos a quedarnos, sin ofender pero no creo que tu casa tenga suficiente espacio como para que yo, los hermanos, mi madre y si es que Ritchie y Miette se van quedar podamos caber todos – Ash le responde:

– Jajaja, tranquila, cuando me contacté con mi mamá apareció el profesor Oak para decirme que van a quedarse en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, y curiosamente tuviste razón, mi casa no tiene suficientes habitaciones como para que quepan todos, jajaja – Serena responde riéndose junto con Ash y en eso suena el timbre de aviso del barco para dar indicaciones de que falta una hora para llegar al puerto de Islas Espuma, el punto más cercano al pueblo paleta. (Por si no lo recuerdan, islas espuma es donde Ash aprende junto al profesor Westwood V la evolución de Slowpoke. Supongo que no hay un puerto pero si lo habrá en esta historia. Porque? Porque YOLO XD). Luego del aviso el resto de nuestros amigos y Grace despiertan (En realidad algunos ya habían despertado, solo que querían seguir durmiendo XD) por lo que la madre de Serena envía un mensaje a Delia para avisar que falta una hora para llegar a islas espuma, a los pocos segundos de enviado el mensaje Delia responde diciendo: "Estoy en el puerto con el profesor Oak, Gary y una persona especial a quien yo estoy seguro que Ash querrá ver después de mucho tiempo".

Dicho mensaje sorprendió a Grace pero prefirió no preguntar nada y responder simplemente "Nos veremos pronto". Cuando Delia le mencionó el nombre de Gary pensó que se refería a un conocido de Ash del Pueblo Paleta pero cuando mencionó a alguien que Ash querrá ver después de mucho tiempo no supo exactamente a quien podía referirse.

Pasando el tiempo ya estaban llegando al puerto de Islas Espuma, Ash dice a Serena:

– Serena, bienvenida a la región Kanto – Dicho comentario sonrojó un poco a Serena pero ella responde:

– Gracias Ash, pues, eeemm, bienvenido también al lugar donde empezó tu viaje – Ella casi por instinto le da un abrazo a Ash, gesto que le causó a Ash cierto nerviosismo pero correspondió el abrazo amablemente y le dice:

– Gracias Serena – Separándose del abrazo esperaron a que el barco se ubicara en el puerto. Cuando el barco se estacionó en el puerto, el vehículo chocó suavemente con el muelle pero dicho golpe provocó que a Miette se le cayera su mochila, dándose cuenta de esto Ritchie quiso ayudar a Miette sujetando la mochila pero ambos terminaron sujetando la mochila al mismo tiempo tomándose de las manos. Ambos quedaron sorprendidos y sonrojados por lo ocurrido y desviaron miradas pero Ritchie dice:

– Lo siento Miette, yo, eeemm, solo quería ayudarte con tu mochila. Fue sin querer (Si claro muchacho, fue sin querer queriendo XD) – Miette responde:

– Eeemm, gracias Ritchie, no te preocupes, no fue nada (Los niveles de romanticismo son de más de 8000 XD) – Una vez bajándose del barco con sus mochilas y respectivos equipajes y sus respectivos pokémon se dirigieron a la zona de espera, donde el grupo divisó a un hombre de bata blanca y un rostro que Ash distinguió de inmediato y no pudo evitar correr hacia ella y abrazarla en compañía de Pikachu:

– Mamá, nos volvemos a ver. Te extrañé – Delia abrazando a su hijo casi como si su vida dependiera de eso le responde:

– Hijo mío, que bueno que regresaste. Mírate cómo has crecido, bienvenido a casa – Dicho gesto conmovió al profesor que estaba junto a la madre y su hijo y al grupo de viaje con el que Ash venía.

Una vez saludándose entre todos (Junto con unas indirectas de que Ash y Serena estarían juntos durante la estadía en Pueblo Paleta lo que hizo sonrojar a ambos jóvenes XD) salieron del puerto rumbo al estacionamiento donde al llegar al auto del profesor se acercó un viejo conocido de Ash (Y un viejo conocido nuestro XD). Era ni más ni menos que Gary que salió del auto para saludar a Ash luego de mucho tiempo sin verse:

– Ash Ketchum, cuánto tiempo sin verte – Lo que parecía en un principio un saludo estilo irónico en realidad desembocó en un saludo de manos y después un abrazo entre quienes en un principio eran acérrimos rivales pero ahora eran buenos amigos:

– Veo que tus viajes te han convertido en el gran subcampeón de Kalos que ahora esta saludándome. Te felicito amigo mío y bienvenido a casa – Ambos cruzaron miradas y Ash le responde:

– Gracias Gary, también estoy feliz de volver – Pero ese momento fue interrumpido por Clemont que quería preguntar:

– Oye Ash, como se supone que vamos a ir todos en este auto? – Gary responde:

– Debo suponer que eres el amigo de Ash proveniente de Kalos? No te preocupes pues este mini-bus que ven acá los va a ayudar bajo la conducción de una persona importante que quiere verte Ash – El joven entrenador pregunta:

– A mí? Pero… – Gary le contestó interrumpiéndolo:

– Espera a que él se baje y ya verás a lo que me refiero joven Ash – Mientras Gary se acercaba al mini-bus, Ash al ver el vehículo de color gris frente suyo no sabía que el conductor logró verlo desde la ventana. A pesar de que Ash no lo reconoció porque las ventanas impedían divisar bien el rostro del hombre, el conductor si lo reconoció y pensó para sí mismo:

– Mírate cómo has crecido, cuanto te extrañé mi pequeño entrenador (Supongo que ya se imaginarán lo que viene XD) – Gary se dirigió al vehículo gritando:

– Puede venir señor! – El hombre se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, abrió la puerta, se bajó del vehículo y cuando se quitó su gorro y dejó mostrar su rostro ante el grupo completo, Ash quedó boquiabierto, incrédulo y sin habla, Serena que estaba escuchando y observando lo que pasaba entendió que ese hombre era alguien que Ash conocía y al ver que su amigo apenas podía hablar se preocupó, se acercó a él y preguntó:

– Ash, estás bien? Que te pasa? Quién es él? – Ash intentó responder pero seguía sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo:

– Él es, él es, aaamm, no puede ser – Acto seguido su corazón se suavizó, sus ojos se humedecieron y dejaron escapar lágrimas. El hombre dejó mostrar una alegre y afectuosa sonrisa, se arrodilló frente a Ash y extendió sus brazos diciendo:

– Sólo mírate muchacho, te has convertido en todo un joven entrenador pokémon y en un hombre de "Corazón Valiente". Ven conmigo, mi hijo (SOPRESA!) – Dicho esto el grupo completo quedó sorprendido, estaban ante el padre de Ash, sólo Delia, el profesor Oak y Gary sabían de la sorpresa pero los demás quedaron sorprendidos y no sabían que decir. Ash estaba demasiado conmovido y empezó a caminar hacia su padre sin decir nada. Y cuando extendió su mano esperando un pequeño saludo su padre tomó su mano suavemente, lo acercó a él y le dio un afectuoso abrazo diciéndole:

– Mi hijo, mírate cuánto has crecido. – Ambos padre e hijo estaban abrazándose fuertemente dejando escapar lágrimas de sus ojos.

Dicha escena conmovió a los hermanos que les recordó a su padre en Ciudad Lumiose, a Ritchie, a Miette, pero especialmente a Serena ya que su padre murió en un accidente cuando ella era apenas una recién nacida. Por lo que también dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad al ver a su amigo y amor secreto reencontrarse con su padre. En el auto del profesor Oak iban el mismísimo profesor, Delia, Grace y Gary. Mientras que en el bus iban el padre de Ash de nombre Dave (Si el nombre del padre de Ash es distinto o simplemente no se sabe el nombre pues, lo siento, no se me ocurrió otro nombre XD), Ash, Serena, Ritchie, Miette y los hermanos. Dave y Ash iban en los asientos delanteros del mini-bus mientras que los hermanos empezaron a hablar entre ellos:

– No puedo creerlo, conocimos a los padres de Ash – Decía Bonnie, su hermano responde:

– Estoy tan sorprendido como tú Bonnie. – La pequeña dice:

– Me siento feliz por Ash, no se imaginó que estaban preparándole esta sorpresa, me recordó a nuestro padre en Lumiose – Clemont responde:

– Si Bonnie, yo también – Mientras que la nueva pareja del momento XD, también tuvieron su intercambio de palabras.

– Dime Ritchie, tú sabías algo del padre de Ash? – Ritchie responde:

– No Miette, yo sólo conocía a su mamá. Pero conocerlo en persona me resulta difícil de creer. Me creerás si te digo que no me esperaba esto? – Miette respondió casi riendo:

– Me creerás si te digo que si te creo Ritchie? – Dicho comentario provocó que ambos jóvenes rieran intentando no arruinar el momento del reencuentro entre Ash y su padre pero al terminar de reír cruzaron miradas, se sonrojaron y desviaron miradas (Ya saben, cosas del amor entre completos desconocidos XD).

Mientras estas conversaciones se daban, Serena que quiso estar sola en los asientos de atrás, fijaba su mirada a los asientos delanteros donde estaban Ash y Dave y no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida. Además de conocer en persona a la madre de Ash ahora conoció también a su padre. Se puso a pensar:

– Ash, esto creo que es una señal. Todo lo que has hecho por cumplir tus sueños y por los demás se te esta agradeciendo. Primero estás de regreso a tu lugar de origen, luego eres recibido cariñosamente por tu madre y ahora recibiste esta sorpresa de volver a reencontrarte con tu padre – Estos y otros pensamientos dieron a entender a Serena que este era un momento crucial. Además del recibimiento a su hogar, ella también tenía un regalo especial que darle a Ash pero no se sentía segura de poder dárselo en algún momento. Cuando se lo iba a entregar? No queda tiempo para responder eso porque luego de media hora de recorrido en los autos llegaron a la casa de Ash para tomar un descanso luego del viaje en barco y de ahí a llevar a los invitados al laboratorio del profesor. Ash bajó de su asiento y abrió la puerta del mini-bus para ayudar a bajar a sus amigos, ayudó a bajar a la pequeña Bonnie, Clemont y Ritchie bajaron solos, ayudó a bajar a Miette y cuando le tocó bajar a Serena que estaba algo distraída por sus pensamientos de cómo darle su regalo a Ash se distrajo, piso mal, resbaló y cuando estuvo a punto de caerse Ash la sujetó para evitar que le pasara un accidente como el del tren:

– Serena, estas bien? – Preguntó Ash, la joven artista responde:

– Si Ash, estoy bien, gracias, no quise molestarte – Ambos se miraron frente a frente pero luego reaccionaron a lo que estaban haciendo, se sonrojaron y se separaron sin darse cuenta que esta escena estaba siendo vista por Dave que todavía no había abierto la puerta de la casa:

– Mira nada más, parece que mi hijo sabe como interesar a las chicas (A ella y a otras chicas más señor XD) – Todos ya habían bajado de los vehículos que quedaron estacionados al lado de la casa en un espacio creado por el propio profesor y Gary para recibir vehículos. Una vez que todos estaban abajo y luego que Dave abriera la puerta de la casa todos entraron y fueron recibidos por Mr. Mime que los recibió con una bandeja de vasos de jugo de naranja. Hicieron un brindis en honor al segundo lugar de Ash en la Liga Kalos, y un brindis especial por el segundo lugar de Serena en la Clase Maestra, gesto que sorprendió a la joven artista y bajó su mirada por lo apenada que estaba. En ese momento se dio paso a la presentación del padre de Ash.

De nombre Dave, empezó su interés en el mundo pokémon como un niño apasionado por la naturaleza y que ayudó a un pequeño Caterpie a reencontrarse con su familia que vivía en árbol habitado por un grupo de Metapods. Días después el pequeño Dave volvió al árbol solo para darse cuenta que el Caterpie que ayudó evolucionó en Metapod y el pequeño Dave fue testigo del momento exacto en que el nido de Metapods estaba evolucionando en unos hermosos Butterfree alejándose del bosque para buscar un nuevo hogar para vivir perdiéndose entre el sol y las colinas del lugar. Luego de eso decidió convertirse en entrenador pokémon siendo su primer amigo un Charmander que ahora es un Charizard y al momento que Ash inició su viaje pokémon y después de su participación en la liga Añil se unió a un grupo de investigadores pokémon en la región de Kalos. El hombre no se perdía ninguno de los eventos en los que participaba su hijo dándole desde la distancia su apoyo y sintiéndose orgulloso de cómo su hijo a pesar de todas las veces que perdía continuaba adelante. No sería sino durante la Liga Kalos y el ver a su hijo quedándose con el segundo lugar que decidió volver a verlo después de muchos años ya que su trabajo lo obligaba a quedarse en la región y cuando presentó su permiso para estar cerca de su hijo se le fue aceptado y es así como llegó al pueblo paleta justo en la mañana del día que nuestros héroes iban de camino a Kanto. Ese momento en que Delia le dijo a Ash por video-teléfono "Estoy segura que tu padre estará orgulloso de ti, esté donde esté" resultó ser una indirecta ya que Delia aprovechó que Dave estaba a afuera de la casa para preparar el mini-bus para poder hablar mejor con Ash. Y ahora con la familia reunida y el grupo oficialmente instalado en Pueblo Paleta todos pensaron que se había dicho todo pero Ash decidió dar algunas palabras al grupo completo:

– Si me disculpan, yo, eeemm, también quisiera hacer un brindis. Pero no es por mí, es porque después de mucho tiempo pude volver a verte padre. Sé que debió haber sido difícil para ti el hecho de que yo haya estado en la misma región que tú y que por tu trabajo no te ha sido posible contactarme o verme en mis distintos combates pero lo entiendo. Y además de eso también me gustaría decirles a Serena, a Clemont, a Bonnie, a Ritchie, a Miette y la señora Grace que, bueno, pues, eeemm, bienvenidos a Kanto y espero su estadía aquí en Pueblo Paleta les sea de su agrado. – A pesar de que fue un brindis entre vasos vacíos y vasos apenas llenos porque varios ya estaban a punto de tomarse su jugo fue un brindis muy especial. Mientras que algunos se quedaron conversando en el salón y en la cocina Ash subió a su habitación respirando profundamente el ambiente de su especio personal después de mucho tiempo de ausencia. Abrió su mochila, y sacó su trofeo del segundo lugar, su diploma y el estuche con las medallas de gimnasio de Kalos para colocarlos adecuadamente en el estante donde están todos sus premios y reconocimientos obtenidos en su viaje pokémon. Sin darse cuenta Serena había seguido a Ash ya que estaba preocupada por él (Como siempre XD) y no quiso invadir su privacidad pero para su mala suerte Ash se había dado cuenta que Serena estaba atrás de él y dijo:

– Jaja, no te preocupes Serena, ya sé que estás ahí, pasa, puedes pasar, no tengas miedo – Serena se asomó poco a poco al cuarto de Ash y cuando puso sus ojos en el estante de la fama (Por decirlo así XD) de Ash quedó sorprendida por los distintos premios que Ash consiguió a lo largo de su viaje. Serena le dice:

– Así que aquí están, tus logros como entrenador pokémon – decía sonriente y Ash le dice:

– Así es Serena, esto es lo que he conseguido en mis viajes, recuerdas la historia que te conté en tu casa? Pues esto es todo lo que he logrado hasta ahora. – Mientras los jóvenes miraban las medallas y trofeos de Ash, el joven no pudo evita poner una cara que sugería melancolía, detalle que Serena notó y preguntó:

– Ash, estás bien? Te he notado muy callado últimamente – Ash respondió:

– No, no me pasa nada Serena. Eeemm, digamos que luego de volver a ver a mis padres y ahora que veo este estante con mis logros me dio una pequeña sensación de nostalgia – Serena dice:

– Nostalgia? – Ash contesta:

– Si, verás, es que, bueno, mi viaje no ha sido fácil y ahora que veo todos estos reconocimientos pienso en todo lo que he hecho, los lugares que he visitado, los pokémon que he atrapado, todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora y puedo decirte que ha sido difícil pero creo que todo ha valido la pena. Después de todo creo que todas las decisiones y desafíos que he enfrentado me han llevado hasta donde estoy ahora – Serena escuchaba atenta las palabras de Ash y le dijo:

– No dejas de sorprenderme – Ash quedó algo confundido por las palabras de su amiga y le preguntó:

– En serio? A qué te refieres? – Pero en ese momento Serena abrazó a Ash y le dice:

– Luego de que me contaste tu historia, ahora que veo tus logros frente a frente me doy cuenta de muchas cosas, tu viaje ha sido difícil y quizás hubo puntos en donde dudaste pero es como tú dices. Todo por lo que pasaste ha definido al chico que eres ahora y es algo que yo personalmente creo que es verdad. Y también quiero agradecerte porque si no te hubiese encontrado en Kalos no sería la persona que también soy ahora. Porque Ash, quiero decirte que, yo, digo, tu, eres alguien a quien yo aprecio mucho y espero poder apoyarte en todo como tú me has apoyado a mí. – En ese momento Ash correspondió al abrazo que Serena le estaba dando y le dijo:

– Y eso es algo que yo te agradezco mucho Serena. Gracias por todo tu apoyo en mi viaje por Kalos y recuerda que al estar aquí en Pueblo Paleta podrás contar conmigo para lo que necesites pero ahora bajamos? Creo que los demás van a ir a reconocer sus habitaciones al laboratorio del profesor Oak. La joven artista asintió afirmativamente y en efecto, ya era hora de que los invitados fueran al laboratorio del profesor Oak a reconocer sus habitaciones. Dave y Delia preguntaron si Ash podía quedarse antes de ir al laboratorio porque necesitaban hablarle de algo importante, a lo que Ash dijo que sí. Se despidió de sus amigos diciéndoles que los iría a ver después cuando ya estuvieran todos instalados en el laboratorio.

Y es así como tenemos a nuestro grupo en Pueblo Paleta. Un reencuentro entre familiares, una cálida bienvenida a Pueblo Paleta y una visita que promete ser especial para todos. Especialmente para Ash que en este momento esta feliz por sus logros obtenidos en Kalos y porque ha vuelto a ver a su padre. Muchas cosas han pasado y muchas más estarán aún por pasar pero sólo el tiempo lo dirá. Que sorpresas les esperan a nuestros amigos en la región Kanto?

 **CONTINUARÁ**

(Saludos lectores, como verán estoy de regreso después de mucho tiempo sin actualizar. Sólo quiero que sepan que continuaré con mi proyecto de fanfiction y que si me ausento cada cierto tiempo es debido a mi día a día y ciertos motivos personales que muchas veces me impiden escribir con el ritmo que me gustaría tener. Afortunadamente este último tiempo se me ha sido un poco más favorable y espero poder compartir mis trabajos con ustedes por mucho tiempo más. Solo queda decir que soy el hacedor del sur y eso es todo por esta ocasión. Nos leemos pronto XD).


	7. Capítulo 07: Reunión

**"** **Capitulo 07: Reunión, Cuando Llega El Momento De Continuar"**

Serena, los hermanos, Ritchie, Miette, Grace junto con el profesor Oak y Gary partieron rumbo al laboratorio para asignarles a los invitados sus habitaciones en lo que dura su estadía en Pueblo Paleta. Dave le permitió al profesor las llaves del mini-bús para llevar a los amigos de Ash, dejando el auto pequeño a disposición de Dave para de esa forma tener un vehículo en ambos lugares, la casa de Ash y el laboratorio. Ash estaba con sus padres y Mr. Mime tomando una taza de té en la cocina de la casa, una pequeña pero agradable reunión familiar después de mucho tiempo sin estar cerca de sus seres queridos. Delia y Dave conversaban entre ellos sobre el trabajo de él como investigador de Kalos y su participación en distintas investigaciones del mundo pokémon. Ash estaba escuchando atentamente lo que contaba su padre y ha estado en silencio con la intención de no interrumpir a su padre, pero en cierto momento entre su evidente silencio Dave no pudo evitar notar que su hijo empezó a mostrarse cabizbajo, algo que contradecía la imagen de entrenador valiente y decidido que participó en la Liga Kalos. Se acerca a su hijo, pone su mano sobre la muñeca de su hijo, Ash sintió que alguien le estaba tocando la muñeca, dirige su mirada hacia quien quería llamar su atención y al darse cuenta que era su padre él le dice:

– Hijo, te sientes bien? Has estado muy callado estos minutos – Dicho comentario sorprendió un poco a Ash porque estaba tan centrado en la conversación que tenían sus padres y sumergido en sus propios sentimientos que no sintió el pasar de los minutos. Mirando a sus padres es que Ash empezó a hablar:

– Bueno, yo, es que parecía que estaban conversando muy a gusto y no quería interrumpir. Eso es todo, disculpen – Siguió sirviéndose su té hasta dejar su tasa vacía, se levantó y se acercó al lavaplatos para lavar su tasa y volver a la mesa con sus padres. Sin darse cuenta que Delia y Dave se miraban fijamente como preguntándose si Ash se siente bien o le gustaría hablar de algo. Cuando Ash volvió a sentarse su padre se dio cuenta que Ash tenía algo en su bolsillo y le dijo:

– Ash, tienes algo en tu bolsillo? – En eso Ash decidió mostrar a su padre lo que guardaba en su bolsillo, resultaba ser su medalla por el segundo lugar del torneo de la región Kalos, durante estos días Ash tenía guardada esa medalla en su bolsillo en vez de tenerla guardada en la mochila. Cuando mostró esa medalla a sus padres dijo:

– Es la medalla del segundo lugar que recibí en la Liga Kalos, en vez de guardarla en mi mochila la he tenido guardada en mi bolsillo y la he llevado siempre así como una forma de darme suerte en lo que quiero hacer después de mi viaje por esa región. El siguiente paso que quiero dar como entrenador pokémon no lo tengo decidido aún pero estoy seguro que sea lo que sea podré enfrentarlo como he enfrentado a las otras regiones – Dave y Delia miraban a su hijo con una expresión alegre, se sentían orgullosos de que su hijo tuviera la suficiente determinación para buscar su sueño de Maestro Pokémon. Dave tomó la palabra:

– Me alegra esa forma de pensar que tienes hijo, porque resulta que en el laboratorio del profesor te está esperando alguien que está interesado en ayudarte con tu siguiente paso – Ash miró fijamente a su padre, sorprendido por lo que acababa de decirle. Será que en el laboratorio del profesor esta la respuesta a su siguiente paso como entrenador? Es posible que allá se encuentre la respuesta a sus dudas? Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Dave propuso la idea de hacer tiempo para llegar al laboratorio con una caminata. Padre, madre e hijo caminando hasta el laboratorio. Justo cuando Dave y Delia empezaron a caminar Ash se quedó unos cuantos pasos atrás pero en ese momento Mr. Mime puso su mano en el hombro del chico, Ash dirigió su mirada al pokémon y éste le manifestó una cálida sonrisa, casi diciéndole "Ve con ellos Ash, confía en que todo saldrá bien". Ash empezó a caminar hasta donde estaban sus padres que lo estaban esperando, ellos entendían perfectamente de que se trataba lo que venía por delante (En otras palabras, lo tenían todo fríamente calculado XD).

Mientras se daba esta reunión familiar se estaba dando otra reunión, en el laboratorio del profesor Oak llegaba la otra parte del grupo. Cuando todos los ocupantes del mini-bús bajaron con sus mochilas y el equipaje fueron recibidos por Tracey, el asistente del profesor Oak, luego de las presentaciones entraron al laboratorio y Tracey entregó las llaves de las habitaciones. Una habitación de cuatro personas para los hermanos, Serena y su madre. Una habitación individual para Ritchie y Miette. Y cuando fueron a reconocer las habitaciones, ordenar sus maletas y volver al salón principal se incluyó un nuevo invitado que estaba en el campo contemplando a los distintos pokémon que estaban bajo el cuidado de Tracey y el profesor. Era Scott, agente de entrenadores y buscador de talentosos entrenadores pokémon para competir en la Batalla de la Frontera (Sorpresa XD), desafío que Ash pudo ganar tiempo atrás. Pero antes de siquiera preguntar la razón del porque estaba allí salió a recibir a la familia Ketchum que estaba llegando a la entrada del laboratorio. Justo cuando Scott y el profesor salieron a recibir a Dave, Delia y Ash, el joven entrenador se sorprendió a volver a ver a Scott después de tanto tiempo. Luego de saludarse, Ash tomó la iniciativa y preguntó a Scott:

– Yo creía que la respuesta no llegaría a mi puerta y ahora resulta que esa respuesta está aquí, en el laboratorio donde empezó mi viaje. Mis padres me dijeron que tenías algo para proponerme pero de que se trata exactamente? – A lo que Scott responde con su frase típica:

– Ya lo descubrirás muchacho – Al entrar al laboratorio había todo un comité de conocidos. Los padres de Ash, Scott, el profesor, Tracey, Gary, los hermanos, Serena, Grace, Ritchie, Miette. Luego de algunos saludos entre Ash y sus amigos se planeó la idea de preparar un almuerzo especial como forma de bienvenida y anunciar el que sería el siguiente paso de Ash como entrenador pokémon, un tema que se ha mantenido en secreto.

Resulta que mientras Dave arreglaba el mini-bús para recibir a los amigos de Ash en el puerto de Islas Espuma inesperadamente apareció un auto que se estaba asomando por el camino y acercándose a la casa. Era Scott que luego de presenciar la participación de Ash en la Liga Kalos decidió hacerle una invitación para una competición que se llevaría a cabo dentro de tres meses. Al consultarle a los padres de Ash y al profesor se dieron cuenta de que este podría el siguiente paso que Ash estaba buscando, luego de algunas instrucciones Scott fue con el profesor al laboratorio para ofrecerle alojamiento en el laboratorio aprovechando que quedaban habitaciones disponibles (Esta el caso que no estoy seguro si el laboratorio o si acaso todos los laboratorios cuentan realmente con habitaciones para recibir viajeros pero en esta historia si los habrá. Porque? Ya saben, porque YOLO XD.) Y a la llegada de Ash y sus amigos se dieron las instancias para prepararle esta sorpresa, la idea era que los acompañantes de viaje de Ash fueran primero al laboratorio para encontrarse con Tracey y Scott, usar la caminata como excusa para hacer tiempo y así tener a todos los invitados, amigos y familiares reunidos para pasar una tarde agradable en compañía de todos, almorzar en el campo del profesor y discutir el que sería el futuro de Ash. Todos ayudaron a hacer la mesa. Se colocaron el mantel, los cubiertos, los platos, vasos y de adorno colocaron dos jarrones con flores para darle un toque especial al ambiente. Clemont, Grace y Delia ayudaron con la preparación de las comidas, mientras que los demás ayudaban con la mesa. Estaba todo casi listo pero había alguien que miraba el paisaje con una fría mirada y los puños cerrados, era Ash que apenas si podía procesar lo que estaba pasando, Gary se dio cuenta de esto y fue a acompañar a Ash, Serena vio esto desde lejos y no se sentía segura de querer ayudar a Ash ya que sea lo que sea que Scott le iba a proponer le daba miedo que esa propuesta implicaba separarse de Ash cuando tenía la intención de hacerle un regalo especial y en lo posible tratar de confesarle sus sentimientos.

Cuando Gary se acercó a Ash le dijo:

– Oye Ash, te encuentras bien? Porque tienes esa cara larga? Deberías estar feliz, estas con tus padres, tus amigos y Scott te va a dar una propuesta que de seguro te ayudará en tu viaje pokémon – Ash respondió con un tono frío en su voz:

– Estoy bien Gary, es sólo que apenas puedo creer que esto me esté pasando, hasta hace poco no sabía lo que iba a venir y ahora de un momento a otro se me aparece Scott con una propuesta. De que se va a tratar? No sé – Y antes de querer seguir hablando Gary responde:

– Si, es cierto, todo puede pasar muy deprisa y no nos damos ni cuenta cuando las cosas pasan o ya están pasando. Pero sabes? Creo que esto tiene una razón y esa razón ya te la va a decir Scott. Sea lo que sea espero que te ayude con lo que necesitas y cuenta conmigo. Mis pokémon te estarán esperando si lo que buscas es un entrenamiento o una batalla para pasar el rato – Dicho comentario provocó que ambos entrenadores empezaran a reír y se dieron un apretón de manos como los entrenadores saben hacer XD. En eso Ash le dice:

– Gracias Gary, tienes razón. Esto ya esta pasando y tengo que seguir adelante y descuida, ya tendremos un momento para combatir. Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando dos entrenadores cruzan miradas – A lo que Gary responde:

– Batalla, no puede ser de otra forma – Y luego de eso vuelven a la mesa para sentarse y recibir sus almuerzos. Serena seguía viendo esta escena desde lejos pero decidió no interrumpir y al ver que Ash ya estaba sentado y nuevamente mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro, Serena se dijo:

– El siguiente paso de Ash se esta acercando y no sé si eso signifique que tengamos que separarnos pero tengo que ser valiente y apoyarlo en esto – Una vez servida la comida a los asistentes de esta reunión se empezó con un brindis por el segundo lugar de Ash, comieron todos a gusto, se comentaban entre todos como estuvieron sus viajes, las investigaciones que hacía el profesor Oak junto con Tracey y su nieto Gary que vino desde Sinnoh para acompañarlo unos días y mencionando también el trabajo de Dave como investigador en Kalos. Ash, Serena, Ritchie, Miette y los hermanos también tuvieron espacio para hablar de sus experiencias anteriores a venir al laboratorio.

Pero luego llegó un momento importante de este almuerzo, Scott se levantó de su asiento y empezó un pequeño discurso, sin saber que ese discurso afectaría el futuro no sólo de Ash, sino probablemente el de todos los presentes en la mesa:

– Amigas, amigos, profesor, padres presentes y sobre todo tú, Ash Ketchum del Pueblo Paleta. Antes que nada quiero darles las gracias a todos por este agradable recibimiento, puedo ver que a lo largo de su viaje como entrenador el joven Ash ha hecho grandes amigos que lo han acompañado y que son testigos de lo mucho que él ha hecho no sólo como entrenador sino con un amigo, un hermano, un compañero para todos ustedes. Por esa y por muchas otras razones es que estoy aquí para ofrecerle a Ash la posibilidad de participar en la primera versión del que promete ser una de las competiciones pokémon más importantes del mundo. Querido Ash, tras discutirlo con los organizadores del torneo, con mis amigos del frente de batalla que también están involucrados en este proyecto y con varias otras personas interesadas en las nuevas promesas del entrenamiento pokémon quiero darte la bienvenida al torneo llamado: "El Encuentro De Los Guardianes".

El nuevo paso de Ash como entrenador pokémon ha sido revelado. Qué consecuencias traerá esto para Ash? Qué significará esto para sus amigos, familiares y para sus propios pokémon? Que significará esto para Serena? Muchas son las preguntas pero sólo el tiempo dirá que es lo mejor para Ash.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	8. Capítulo 08: Nuevo Horizonte

**"** **Capitulo 08: Nuevo Horizonte, Primer Día En Pueblo Paleta"**

El Encuentro De Los Guardianes, así se llama la competencia a la que Scott quiere incluir a Ash como uno de los competidores oficiales. En que consiste? Cuántos son los entrenadores que como Ash van a ser incluidos? Donde se llevará a cabo? Eso es parte de las indicaciones que Scott le mencionará a Ash. Ash, quien en ese momento apenas podía asumir su inclusión en un torneo que va a llevar a cabo su primera versión y el ya esta siendo considerado como participante oficial, pregunta a Scott:

– El Encuentro De Los Guardianes? Es un nuevo torneo? – Scott le responde:

– Exactamente joven Ash, el nombre del torneo se debe al hecho de que sus participantes son aquellos que representan fielmente el concepto de proteger el significado de las batallas pokémon. Es algo así como lo que tú hiciste en la Batalla de la Frontera, mantuviste tu lazo con tus pokémon hasta el final, saliste adelante sin importar nada, te mantuviste fiel a tu espíritu de lucha, entre muchas otras cosas. Batalla Pokémon no se trata sólo de ganar, perder o simplemente competir para ser el mejor o el más fuerte de todos, es algo que va mucho más allá de eso. Se trata de mejorar, de aprender de los errores, de luchar por aquello que tu consideres que es lo correcto. Luego de tu participación en la Liga Kalos, tú y muchos otros entrenadores del mundo fueron considerados en la primera lista de candidatos para competir. En este momento muchos agentes, como yo, están buscando a esos entrenadores que en este preciso momento están dentro de la lista de candidatos y si ellos aceptan la invitación a participar ingresan a una segunda lista que es la lista oficial de competidores. – En eso Scott saca de su bolsillo su dispositivo móvil para acceder al sitio oficial del torneo llamando a Ash a su lado. El joven y el agente estuvieron mirando la pantalla atentos a las estadísticas oficiales del torneo. Luego de unos cuantos minutos de espera se revelan las primeras estadísticas.

– En este momento Ash tenemos un total de 14 participantes confirmados para participar en el torneo, el objetivo es reunir a un total de 64 participantes. El juego es así, a cada competidor se le da un plazo de 10 días para confirmar si va a participar o no. Yo estaré aquí en el laboratorio del profesor durante ese tiempo para que tú me digas tu respuesta, si quieres competir o no. En caso de que participes ingresaré tus datos, recibiré un archivo donde se confirma tu ingreso al listado oficial de competidores, se te asignará un número de competición que es algo así como tu pokédex, es el número con el que se te asignará una identificación oficial en el torneo, con el podrás acceder por tu cuenta al sitio para ver la información de los demás competidores, ingresar el registro de los pokémon que van a participar en las distintas rondas, entre otros detalles que se te darán en su momento. – El ambiente de la mesa pasó de ser alegre a uno de impresión, sorpresa, incertidumbre, toda una mezcla de sentimientos. Para los padres de Ash resultaba una sorpresa que por el hecho de obtener el segundo lugar en Kalos fuera aceptado en un torneo donde su hijo se verá enfrentado a entrenadores de distintas partes del mundo. Para Gary resultaba impactante ver a su antiguo rival del pueblo buscando la posibilidad de encontrar su siguiente paso. Para los hermanos, Ritchie y Miette se les hacía increíble ver a Ash definiendo su siguiente paso. Para Tracey era como ver a aquella persona que lo ayudó a buscar sus sueños cuando viajaban por el archipiélago naranja buscando una nueva aventura. Para Serena por una parte estaba feliz de ver a Ash siendo aceptado en un torneo que prometía ser el más importante de las competiciones pokémon existentes pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de que si él aceptaba tuvieran que separarse.

Ash estaba confundido, si se supone que este torneo busca reunir a los más grandes entrenadores pokémon porque fue él aceptado? Le pregunta a Scott:

– Scott, de verdad yo fui considerado? No es que quiera ofenderte a ti o a los realizadores de la competición pero no sé si merezca participar. Quiero decir, no he ganado ligas oficiales y las competiciones que legítimamente gané son la Liga Naranja y la Batalla de la Frontera, además de eso participé en otros torneos pequeños y gané otras cosas pero lo que yo tengo ahora son los premios del segundo lugar de Kalos. Se supone que ustedes me consideraron como candidato pero yo, eeemm, no me siento demasiado considerado – Decía esto en un tono más o menos deprimido, a caso estaba menospreciando sus propios logros o todavía no asumía que fue aceptado? Scott le respondió:

– Parece que no entendiste bien de que se trata la competición, no estamos buscando campeones, entrenadores de primer nivel o aquellos que han participado o ganado en más de una competición. Estamos reuniendo a los entrenadores que sin importar si ganaron o no competiciones grandes o pequeñas representan fielmente el espíritu de las batallas pokémon y tú eres uno de ellos muchacho. No es algo que estoy diciendo yo, fue una decisión prácticamente unánime del comité organizador del torneo y por supuesto de los cerebros de la frontera que además de estar involucrados en este proyecto te recuerdan con mucho cariño. Hablando de eso, ellos te tienen un regalo para ti. – Scott tomó su mochila, sacó una carpeta y le dio un sobre. Antes de que Ash pudiera preguntarle cualquier cosa Scott le dice:

– Este sobre contiene una carta escrita por cada uno de los cerebros de la frontera. Si alguno de los que participaron en la Batalla de la Frontera son convocados para participar en el encuentro y no se siente decidido de participar se le entrega esta carta como un modo para brindarle apoyo y motivación para ayudarlo en su decisión. – Ash mira con atención el sobre y se fija en las calcomanías que estaban pegadas, resultaban ser los símbolos de la frontera, aquellas insignias que Ash ganó tiempo atrás. Volver a ver esos símbolos le dio recuerdos de cuando se dispuso a competir en la Batalla de la Frontera, recordando también a los cerebros y lo difícil que le resultó cada combate. Ash quería dar su respuesta de si quería o no quería competir pero debido a que estaba apenas regresando a su casa y también considerando que estaban sus amigos presentes era una decisión que debía tomar más calmadamente por lo que se acercó a su padre para que le guardara la carta y nuevamente se acercó a Scott para darle una respuesta, quizá no la que Scott esperaba pero prefirió darle unas cuantas palabras para no dejarlo esperando.

– Scott, te digo algo? Agradezco a ti y a los cerebros de la frontera por esta posibilidad de competir en el encuentro de los guardianes. No pensé que siendo esta la primera versión del que se supone promete ser una gran competición iban a incluirme a mí como candidato. Pero hasta este punto siento que no estoy lo suficientemente preparado como para decidir algo así. Quiero decir, estoy apenas regresando de mi viaje por Kalos, quiero reencontrarme con mis pokémon y algunos de mis amigos como los que están ahora en esta mesa. Vengo también de volver a ver a mi padre después de mucho tiempo. Además que todo esto está pasando demasiado pronto y quiero darme el tiempo de pensarlo mejor pero espero esto no te esté decepcionando o signifique que rechazo la oferta. – Dijo mientras ponía su mirada hacia el suelo ya que se sintió un poco apenado y especialmente avergonzado teniendo a sus familiares y amigos presentes en este momento tan importante para el futuro de Ash. Todos lo miraban con una expresión que manifestaba comprensión y sobre todo, compasión.

Pero Scott puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ash, el joven reacciona y pone su mirada ante el agente y este le dice:

– No hay problema Ash, estás a tiempo todavía para darme tu respuesta e inscribirte en la competición a partir de hoy tienes un plazo de diez días para darme tu respuesta. Podrá parecer tiempo suficiente pero como tú dices, es algo que se debe tomar con calma. A partir de ahora te deseo la mejor de las suertes y espero que lo que decidas sea algo que te haga feliz. Por ahora disfruta con tus familiares y amigos este tiempo libre. – Dicho esto, Ash y Scott volvieron a sus puestos para seguir disfrutando del día soleado en el laboratorio. Pasado un tiempo y cuando guardaron la mesa en el laboratorio se sintió un pequeño temblor en el suelo. Scott se puso en posición fetal casi aterrado, Bonnie se asustó abrazándose a su hermano, Miette asustada abrazó a Ritchie al punto que estaba casi asfixiándolo y Serena se abrazó con su madre. Segundos después lo que era un pequeño temblor resultó llegar a niveles casi de terremoto pero sorprendentemente ni Ash, ni Gary, ni Tracey, ni el profesor estaban asustados. Que provocaba esto? Los Pokémon de Ash que fueron a darle la bienvenida de siempre.

Tauros, el líder del grupo pokémon, tomó a Ash y lo puso en su lomo. Tanto entrenador como sus pokémon se alejaron del laboratorio y se reunieron en un punto del campo donde Ash pudo recibir abrazos de sus amigos pokémon. Estaban absolutamente todos, desde sus primeros amigos de la región Kanto y también se incluyeron en esta pequeña reunión los nuevos amigos provenientes de Kalos que no tuvieron problema en llevarse bien con los demás pokémon. Además de eso estaba de visita Squirtle que volvió del escuadrón de bomberos pokémon para recibir a su entrenador. Mención especial tuvieron Quilava y Totodile que lo recibieron en forma de Typhlosion y Croconaw dando a entender que evolucionaron. Fue un momento muy conmovedor ver a Ash reunido con todos los pokémon que ha capturado, criado y entrenado a lo largo de su viaje. Fue una escena que fue vista por todos, fue un momento que cautivó a todos, uno de esos momentos que pocas veces se pueden presenciar en la vida.

Lamentablemente el momento fue interrumpido cuando aparece un Charizard frente a Ash y sus pokémon que pusieron postura de combate pero antes de atacar aparece el padre de Ash para proponerle algo – Hijo, veo que has conseguido muchos buenos amigos y estás a tan sólo diez días de aceptar un desafío que te pondrá a prueba como entrenador frente a competidores de gran nivel. La pregunta es: Te sientes realmente preparado para aceptar algo así? – Ante esa pregunta Ash brindó a su padre una sonrisa mitad carismática y mitad segura y le dijo:

– Jajaja, no lo sabré si me quedo de brazos cruzados y me quedo sentado sin hacer nada. Este será mi primer combate desde que obtuve el segundo lugar en Kalos. Es hora de ver que es lo que pasa si desafío a mi propio padre. Amigos sé que quieren volver conmigo y pelear como lo hemos hecho desde hace mucho pero no se preocupen, ya tendrán el momento de pelear. Por ahora, Greninja, yo te elijo! – Exclamó Ash y Greninja tomó su posición de combate. Los demás pokémon obedecieron a Ash en su decisión por lo que todos se alejaron para dar espacio a padre e hijo de usar el mayor terreno posible para pelear.

 **Ash Y Greninja V/S Dave Y Charizard:** El combate empezó con un golpe directo de garra dragón y ataque de corte. Ambos pokémon seguían con el ataque directo por unos cuantos segundos pero luego se dio paso a un Shuriken de Agua, Lanzallamas, Doble Equipo, Ira, entre muchos otros ataques y golpes. Luego de unos cuantos minutos Dave pasó a darle a la batalla el siguiente nivel mega-evolucionando a su Charizard en la forma Y. Luego de esa transformación el Charizard de Dave se volvió más agresivo con Greninja, la idea era que sí Ash estaba destinado a participar en el torneo de guardianes debía recibir un entrenamiento lo más difícil y agresivo posible. En cierto punto Greninja recibió un impactante lanzallamas, debilitándolo y cayéndose de rodillas a lo que Dave le dice a Ash:

– Hijo, este ha sido un gran combate. Ciertamente as demostrado ser un digno oponente pero si quieres competir en el torneo de guardianes deberás hacer algo mejor que lo que ya estás haciendo ahora. Donde esta el joven que no se dejaba llevar por las ventajas de tipo e iba directo a la batalla sin importar nada? – A lo que Ash le responde:

– Esta justo frente a ti padre, tienes razón, no esperé enfrentarme a ti después de no habernos visto en mucho tiempo. Pero ni creas que por eso daré este combate por terminado porque no ha terminado. No pienso rendirme tampoco teniendo un nuevo destino justo frente a mí. No voy a rendirme – Greninja sintió el valor de Ash y comenzó a levantarse. Y cuando sus lazos llegaron al punto máximo, ocurrió. Greninja asumió la forma de Greninja-Ash y el combate pasó a un nuevo nivel. Luego de un intercambio de ataques todo terminó con un Gran Shuriken Rojo y un Lanzallamas de Nivel Máximo. Ambos ataques colisionaron causando una gran explosión. El humo apenas dejaba ver lo que estaba ocurriendo pero cuando todos pensaban que esto ya no podía decidirse o siquiera darle punto final, se despejó el humo revelando que ambos pokémon perdieron sus poderes al mismo tiempo dejando la batalla en empate. Padre e hijo ayudaron a levantar a sus pokémon, se acercaron y se abrazaron entre ellos y sus pokémon como una forma de dar por finalizada la batalla entre padre e hijo.

Fue un combate digno de una primera preparación para lo que se viene por delante pero todo esto ayudó a Ash a motivarse y decidir si participaría o no en el nuevo torneo. La tarde transcurrió con normalidad, Ash regresó con sus amigos de Kalos para conversar entre ellos sobre lo increíble del combate y el futuro que le depara a Ash en el torneo de guardianes. Scott se juntó con los padres de Ash y Serena para conversar sobre los sueños que estos jóvenes estaban buscando. El profesor Oak, Gary, Tracey y Ritchie estaban planificando un proyecto sobre el como los pokémon se adaptan a su entorno natural, que era la razón por la que incluyeron a Ritchie y que viniera a participar del proyecto, mientras que Miette estaba en su habitación planeando el cómo sería su presentación en el festival de verano de Ciudad Verde. El día se desenvolvió de manera normal hasta que en cierto punto Ash le pidió a su padre que le devolviera la carta escrita por sus conocidos rivales de la Batalla de la Frontera, pero decidió alejarse un poco del laboratorio, sentarse en el verde pasto y contemplar el paisaje que estaba a su alrededor. Sin embargo al momento que se dispuso a abrirla le surgieron nuevamente ciertas dudas sobre su inscripción al encuentro de guardianes. Pero en ese momento alguien se le acercó por la espalda y le llamó para que le prestara atención:

– Ash, estás bien? – Resultaba ser Serena que estaba muy preocupada por Ash desde que él dijo a Scott que quería pensarlo mejor antes de hacerse un participante oficial. Ash se dio cuenta quien era la persona que lo estaba llamando y cuando dio vuelta su mirada se dio cuenta de que era su mejor amiga y le dice:

– Ah, Serena, eeemm, si claro, estoy sentado aquí para leer lo que me escribieron los cerebros de la frontera – Serena se sentó al lado de su amigo y le pregunta:

– La vas a leer solo? Es que, bueno, este tiempo tú has estado muy alejado y reservado de nosotros. Te pasa algo? – Ash notó la preocupación con la que Serena se expresaba y siendo que si sus sentimientos hacia ella resultaban ser verdaderos, no podía parecer alguien que se guarda las cosas para sí mismo. Además a Ash, al igual que como le ha estado pasando a Serena, le estaban entrando dudas de que si Serena aceptó acompañarlo a Kanto podría estar dispuesta a acompañarlo al torneo de guardianes si es que eso podía ser posible. Pero esa información no se la dijo Scott ya que el resto de instrucciones debían ser entregadas para cuando Ash ya esté dentro de la lista de participantes oficiales. Pero dejando el encuentro de lado volvió a su realidad y le respondió a Serena:

– No, la verdad no, digamos que he querido estar sólo porque no me esperé volver a mi casa y que justo en ese momento llegara una nueva opción para continuar mi viaje. Digamos que todo me ha pasado muy rápido y como que, eeemm, quiero descansar un poco de eso. Además se trata de algo que se supone yo voy a enfrentar y no quisiera tener a demasiadas personas involucradas, quiero decir, Scott no me dijo si me podía acompañar alguien. Supongo que eso tiene que ver con el resto de las instrucciones que recibiré si acepto participar. – Serena comprendió lo que su amigo le decía, no es fácil aceptar una nueva aventura de un momento a otro, más si se toma en cuenta por todo lo que ha pasado anteriormente para que todo le ocurra de una sola vez. Luego de asumir las palabras de Ash le dice:

– Entiendo, viniste aquí a tu casa a descansar y a pensar más calmadamente lo que viene pero todo te esta pasando demasiado pronto y buscas estar en paz – Ash le dijo:

– Claro, digamos que es eso. Por ejemplo ahora, para ver si es que soy alguien que realmente puede competir en el encuentro de guardianes quiero recibir la motivación de los cerebros de la frontera – Serena pregunta:

– Ellos son los que me dijiste que enfrentaste en la Batalla de la Frontera? Según me has dicho fueron rivales muy poderosos – Ash responde:

– Para que te hagas una idea, si crees que "Cerebro de la Frontera" es lo mismo que decir "Líder de Gimnasio" durante la batalla puedes pasar por muchos problemas – Decía esto recordando las batallas que tuvo con los cerebros. Serena dice:

– Entonces vas a leer la carta sólo o quieres que yo te acompañe? – Decía esto un poco apenada y con un pequeño sonrojo. Ash no quería seguir preocupando a su mejor amiga por lo que le contesta diciendo:

– Serena, si quieres me puedes acompañar a leer la carta. Ya te has preocupado mucho por mí y no quisiera empezar este nuevo paso viendo a mis amigos tristes por mi culpa. Y en cuanto a ti, pues, aaamm, tú has sido una muy buena amiga conmigo y si quieres puedes acompañarme – Dichas palabras le dieron una alegría a la joven artista y se quedó sentada al lado de Ash, mientras él empezó a abrir el sobre dejando caer una hoja de papel doblada, junto con unas fotografías. Al estirarla se dejaron ver siete párrafos, cada párrafo está asociado a cada uno de los cerebros de la frontera que Ash enfrentó en el desafío que ganó hace tanto tiempo. El orden de los párrafos era equivalente al orden en que Ash enfrentó a los cerebros, siendo el primero en leer el párrafo escrito por Noland, líder de la fábrica de batalla.

Noland: "Estimado joven Ash, en primer lugar quiero darte la bienvenida a la lista de candidatos para competir en este nuevo torneo de nombre: "El Encuentro De Los Guardianes". Como seguramente te habrá dicho Scott este torneo, que esta a punto de celebrar su primera versión, intenta reunir a todos aquellos entrenadores que representan los ideales de lo que significan las batallas pokémon. En segundo lugar quiero decirte que luego de nuestra batalla he tenido otras más pero tú fuiste el único que decidió desafiar a Articuno. Tu valentía, tu lazo con tus pokémon y tu actitud decidida te hacen un justo merecedor de este honor que es participar en el torneo de guardianes. Todos mis compañeros de la batalla de la frontera te recuerdan como si tus batallas con ellos como si hubieran sido ayer. Personalmente creo que tu participación en este campeonato sería una gran manera de demostrar lo lejos que has llegado y mostrarle al mundo aquello que puedes lograr con tu valor. La decisión es tuya y está en tus manos amigo mío. Mi fábrica es testigo del gran entrenador que eres y no dejes que nadie se interponga en tu camino a conseguir tus sueños. Desde la fábrica de batalla te saluda con todo el poder de las máquinas tu gran amigo Noland. Mucha suerte Ash y, nuevamente, bienvenido a la lista de candidatos. Mucha Suerte."

– Se nota que Noland confía en que tú llegarás lejos. – Decía Serena sorprendida por lo que Noland le escribió a Ash.

– Él y Articuno fueron una gran manera de empezar la Batalla de la Frontera. Si bien el Articuno que enfrenté era de tipo silvestre y no era 100% un pokémon de Noland ellos se llevaban muy bien. Sé que mientras Articuno esté al lado de aquel que lo ayudó cuando estaba en problemas estará bien. – Decía Ash recordando su batalla en la fábrica. Buscó la foto de Noland y al encontrarla se dio cuenta que aparecía Noland con una de sus invenciones, Articuno volando sobre la fábrica, el autógrafo de Noland y en el reverso de la foto el mensaje de: "Mucha Suerte, Máquina Humana". Dicho mensaje causó que a ambos entrenadores se les asomara una gota estilo anime.

– Se supone que Noland es inventor y esta bien que quiera darme ánimos pero creo que al escribirme este mensaje como que se lo tomó muy en serio – Decía Ash.

– Puede ser, el siguiente cerebro es Greta – Al decir ese nombre, Ash empezó a buscar la foto de la rubia luchadora y al encontrarla resultó ser Greta al lado de sus pokémon más confiables, Medicham y Hariyama. Ellos tres en posición de pelea y de fondo se veían la arena y el resto de peleadores que entrenan ahí. Igual que con la foto de Noland venía con un autógrafo y en el reverso se leía el mensaje de: "Porque eres alguien que sabe dar la pelea cuando todo parece perdido. Tú puedes hacerlo mi alumno estrella. Mucha Suerte, Peleador Implacable". Dicho comentario nuevamente provocó una gota estilo anime aunque y Serena pregunta:

– Alumno estrella? – Ash le responde nervioso:

– Jejeje, no sé si considerarme su alumno pero tiene razón, hubo un punto en el que parecía que iba perder pero al final confié en mis pokémon hasta el final y así le pude ganar – Serena le pregunta:

– En todo caso como es que esa cara bonita se especializa en el tipo pelea? – Decía por la forma en que Greta mostraba una cara alegre en la foto. Ash le responde:

– Ese es el problema Serena, no dejes que su apariencia te engañe. Será, eeemm, como tú dices, una cara bonita pero si no le das una batalla que valga la pena vas a quedar como pelota de Volleyball (Ba Dum Tsss). – Dicho comentario provocó una risa entre ambos. Y al momento de leer el párrafo escrito por Greta decía lo siguiente:

Greta: "Es posible pensar en la posibilidad de que existan entrenadores con un espíritu de lucha tan grande que es capaz de enfrentar lo que sea? Aún sabiendo que las cosas pueden estar mal? Pues ese alguien eres tú Ash, lo que más recuerdo de nuestra batalla es en la forma en que convertiste la defensa en un buen ataque y en el hecho de que incluso teniendo desventaja en el tipo diste una pelea. Muchos de los retadores que enfrenté se rindieron apenas gané en la primera ronda pero tú fuiste una excepcional contradicción a la regla. Corriste muchos riesgos pero saliste adelante como todo un guerrero, la decisión es sólo tuya pero verte competir en el torneo de guardianes sería una gran manera de consolidar tu gran forma de combatir. Desde mi arena te mando un gran saludo y un gran oosh de parte de mía y de mis estudiantes. Has que ese fuego interno brille tanto como el sol y nadie te detendrá. Mucha Suerte, mi luchador estrella".

– Ella tiene razón, sueles correr riesgos pero a veces vale la pena para conseguir tus objetivos. Eso es algo que admiro mucho de ti Ash – Decía Serena avergonzada pero Ash quedó muy sorprendido por ese comentario y empezó a reír nerviosamente y a rascarse su nariz como a veces le pasa cuando esta nervioso.

– Jejeje, gracias Serena, se nota que estás más sorprendida por los comentarios de los cerebros de la frontera que yo. – Serena le responde:

– Bueno, es que tú ya los conociste, los enfrentaste en batalla y ganaste. Con un apoyo como ese significa que ellos creen en ti – Ash le responde cambiando a un tono serio y calmado:

– Tienes razón pero creo que antes de sacar conclusiones debería leer todos y cada uno de los párrafos – Serena responde:

– Tienes razón, el siguiente es alguien llamado Tucker – Dice Serena pero antes de buscar su foto empiezan a leer lo que Tucker escribió a Ash.

Tucker: "Con unas buenas tácticas es posible avanzar y seguir avanzando. Pero tu estilo de pelea es único Ash, de primera, no dejas nada a la suerte y vas siempre directo al punto confiando en que tus pokémon lograrán enfrentarse a lo que sea. Esa es la clase de entrenadores que necesitan en este proyecto llamado Encuentro de Guardianes. Y a mi punto de vista tú eres un guardián. Un guardián que busca la victoria hasta el último minuto, se mantiene atento a lo que está pasando y celebra el triunfo junto a sus pokémon y a sus amigos. Es un honor para mí darte la bienvenida a la listad e candidatos del torneo y cuenta con mi apoyo y el del resto de cerebros de la frontera para llevar a cabo este nuevo paso que estás por enfrentar. Mucha Suerte, Entrenador de Primera".

Leídas las palabras de Tucker, Ash busca la foto y se da cuenta que junto a Tucker están Arcanine y Swampert, los pokémon con los que peleó aquella vez. En pose de dar un buen espectáculo como ellos hacen regularmente y junto con el autógrafo de Tucker, Ash voltea la foto y el mensaje dice: "Tus tácticas te llevarán muy lejos".

– Se nota que todos confían en ti y apenas vamos en el cerebro de la frontera número 3 – Dicho esto Serena fijó su mirada en Ash y se dio cuenta que el joven entrenador estaba atento tanto a la foto como a la carta, con una cara que expresaba seriedad. Ash se puso a pensar:

– Ya van 3 saludos de parte de la Batalla de la Frontera y todos confían en que mi participación en el torneo de guardianes es válida. Quizás debería aceptar? Quizás deba hacerles caso? O no es a ellos a quien deba hacer caso sino ir hacia donde mi corazón me guíe? – Serena puso su mano en el hombro de Ash llamándolo:

– Ash, te sientes bien? – Ash reaccionó a las palabras y al toque de su amiga, la mira de frente y le dice:

– Aaahh, Serena, pues claro, estoy bien, sólo estaba pensando que si los cerebros confían en que puedo hacerlo debería hacerles caso y aceptar mi participación en el torneo – Serena responde:

– La decisión es tuya Ash pero veamos si los cerebros que faltan dicen lo mismo. Aunque, siendo sincera contigo tengo el presentimiento de que así será – Dichas estas palabras procedieron a ver quién era el siguiente cerebro de la frontera en brindarle unas palabras de apoyo a Ash y la siguiente es Lucy.

Lucy: "Tú ya lo sabes Ash, soy alguien de pocas palabras, soy alguien que se expresa mejor en el campo de batalla. Sin embargo, el hecho de saber que fuiste seleccionado para competir en el encuentro de guardianes me hace recordar la batalla que tuvimos y lo difícil que fue. Eres un digno oponente, además de ser siempre fiel a tus pokémon también lo eres con aquellos que están a tu alrededor. Por eso esa vez que acepte tu desafío te llamé a ti y a tus amigos como "buenos amigos". Quienes están contigo tienen la suerte de tenerte con ellos. Por eso es que estoy de acuerdo en que estés en la lista de candidatos. Deseándote la mejor de las suertes es que te digo con mucho orgullo: Bienvenido al torneo de guardianes. Mucha Suerte, Buen Amigo".

– Por eso el símbolo de la frontera se llama "Símbolo de Suerte". Se refiere a que debo ser agradecido con los que me rodean y brindarles todo mi apoyo para continuar – Decía sorprendido por haberle encontrado el significado al nombre del símbolo. Serena, igual de sorprendida que él, le dice:

– La verdad, me pareció un saludo simple pero tiene razón, tenemos la suerte de tenerte a nuestro lado. Puedo ver la foto de Lucy? – Ash le responde:

– No veo porque no – Y al encontrarla Serena dijo:

– Vaya, es verdad, parece una mujer de pocas palabras pero al parecer esta feliz de que estés en la lista de candidatos. Y esta al lado de un Milotic y un Seviper, este es su autógrafo y escribió un mensaje en el reverso de la foto? – Serena volteó la foto y efectivamente, apareció un mensaje que decía: "Mucha Suerte, Buen Amigo". Serena habló con un tono un tanto decepcionado por el mensaje.

– No me esperé esto – Ash responde:

– Jejeje, supongo que si es de "pocas palabras", literalmente (Ba Dum Tsss) – Serena empezó a darle a Ash unos golpecitos en su brazo, usando su codo y hablándole con un tono burlesco y una cara pícara como de esas que le mostraba Bonnie cuando la molestaba por Ash (Ironías de la vida XD):

– Dime Ash, no te parece que Lucy es una mujer hermosa? – Ash queda descolocado por el comentario de su amiga y se sonroja y ríe nervioso:

– Jejeje, la verdad, no estoy muy seguro – Y esconde su cara con su gorra, igual que otras veces. Serena ríe por la reacción de su amigo y pone su mano en la espalda de su amigo para calmarlo:

– Jajaja, no seas tan modesto Ash. Es simple, dime, te parece bonita o no? – Ash recuperó la compostura tomando la foto de Lucy y luego de mirarla por unos segundos y pensarlo bien dijo:

– Pues, si parece una mujer atractiva y misteriosa. Pero no estoy seguro – Volvió a decir con un tono nervioso pero luego tomó una actitud más segura y dijo:

– Pero sabes? No es que sienta vergüenza al decir si una chica es linda o no, es simplemente que no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. Pero, la verdad, yo creo que, eeemm, tu eres una chica muy linda Serena – Dichas palabras tomaron a Serena por sorpresa, sonrojándose y sonriéndole a Ash:

– Aaamm, pues gracias Ash. Seguimos con el siguiente cerebro de la frontera? – Ash simplemente asintió y el siguiente párrafo estaba escrito por Spencer.

Spencer: "Joven Ash, bienvenido a la lista de candidatos del torneo llamado: Encuentro de Guardianes. Ciertamente es un orgullo para mí el hecho de que estés dentro de este torneo porque con un espíritu como el tuyo, fuerte, centrado en el combate, atento a tu alrededor y siempre luchando por aquello en lo que crees convierte la tuya en una alma valiente dispuesta a darlo todo por sus sueños. Yo y mis compañeros de la batalla de la frontera recordamos tu participación con mucho afecto y eres de esos entrenadores que este mundo necesita. En tus jóvenes pero fuertes manos esta la responsabilidad de que el concepto batallas pokémon no caiga en manos equivocadas y sabemos con real certeza de que así será. Que la naturaleza te acompañe en tu decisión de competir. Mucha Suerte, Espíritu Valiente".

En eso Ash busca la foto de Spencer y al verla aparecieron él y Venusaur frente al palacio de batalla, su autógrafo y en el reverso estaba el mensaje de: "Has que tu espíritu brille como el sol, noble guardián".

– Si participo en este torneo, recibiré el nombre de guardián? Supongo que tiene que ver con las instrucciones que se me darán al inscribirme en la competencia – Serena le dice:

– Puede ser, pero Spencer tiene razón. SI este torneo representa el verdadero significado que tienen las batallas pokémon entonces inscribirte conlleva a que tienes la responsabilidad de que así sea (Ya saben XD, un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad XD). En el torneo mismo o en tu futuro como entrenador. Sabias palabras maestro – Dijo Serena mientras juntaba las palmas de sus manos y haciendo una reverencia a la foto de Spencer como si él estuviera en persona frente a ellos. Este gesto causo sorpresa a Ash pero la observó en silencio mientras empezó a leer el párrafo del siguiente cerebro de la frontera, Anabel de la torre de batalla.

Anabel: "Cuando supe que tu nombre estaba dentro de la lista de candidatos para competir en el encuentro de guardianes me llevé una gran sorpresa pero luego, al recordar la batalla que tuve hace tiempo, me dí cuenta de se trata de un honor que realmente mereces Ash. De todos los entrenadores que he enfrentado desde que soy líder de la torre de batalla, tú has sido el más fuerte y decidido que he tenido. Cuidas a tus pokémon, los tratas con dignidad y respeto, y al momento de estar en el campo de batalla ellos te entienden como tú los entiendes a ellos. Son esa clase de sentimientos y características las que hacen de ti un gran guardián de las batallas pokémon. Tu valentía para enfrentar los retos es digno de admirar, cuando perdiste nuestra primera batalla parecías muy decepcionado de ti mismo pero seguiste adelante, te repusiste, ganaste y conquistaste la batalla de la frontera sin importar lo difícil que parecía, y es muy rescatable. Este mundo necesita entrenadores como tú que no arrojan la toalla sólo porque todo parece complicado. De hecho, yo pude ver tus combates en la Liga Kalos y se nota que has progresado mucho desde entonces. Lleva esa conexión con tus pokémon lo más lejos que puedas, ve hacia donde tu corazón te guíe, sigue siendo fiel a tus sentimientos y la victoria llegará a tus manos. Bienvenido al torneo, Guardián de la Frontera".

– Este saludo ha sido muy conmovedor, ella realmente ve en ti el reconocimiento de guardián – Ash le responde:

– Tienes razón, ella me dio una batalla muy complicada. Como te dije esa vez en tu casa, su estilo de batalla consiste en darle órdenes a sus pokémon sin siquiera decir una sola palabra haciendo de sus ataques y reacciones en combate realmente impredecibles, como lo hace? No lo sé, de hecho yo le intenté pero no funcionó. – Serena pregunta:

– Creo que hace falta ser muy unido a los pokémon como para hacer eso – Decía mientras buscaba la foto de Anabel y al encontrarla se dio cuenta que estaban ella y su Alakazam, Metagross y Espeon frente a la torre de batalla su autógrafo, que en contraste con los anteriores que estaban escritos con tinta negra, estaba escrito con tinta púrpura y en el reverso de la foto decía: "Si sigues tus sentimientos nada podrá detenerte, guardián de la frontera".

– Guardián de la frontera? – Decía Ash sin entender bien la forma por la que Anabel se refería a él en la carta y en la foto. Serena le dice:

– Jaja, se ve que ella confía en ti pero puedo preguntar algo? – Preguntaba ella e inmediatamente después preguntó:

– Porque aparece Anabel mirando a cámara guiñando su ojo? (Chan Chan Chaaaann XD) – En ese momento Ash miró la foto y se sorprendió por el hecho de que ella pareciera guiñarle el ojo por lo que empezó a ponerse nervioso y respondió:

– Jejeje, no sé, será su manera de desearme suerte, aunque ninguno de los otros cerebros saludó así en las fotos. Será como para diferenciar cada foto según el estilo de cada uno de los cerebros? – Serena contesta:

– Aaamm, puede ser, y dígame joven Ash, no te parece que Anabel es linda? – Decía molestando a Ash igual que como lo hizo cuando vieron la foto de Lucy. Ash le responde:

– No me digas Serena que vas a seguir con eso – Decía en tono sarcástico para seguirle el juego a Serena. Ella responde con su tono de voz normal:

– Cual es el problema? Aaaaww, ustedes los chicos no saben nada de chicas – Decía con un estilo sarcásticamente triste para seguir con el juego. Ash responde con su tono normal de voz:

– Que quieres que haga? No acostumbro a que pregunten cosas así. No te bastó con que yo te dijera que era linda? Porque te lo digo de nuevo, eres linda – Serena se puso a reír con eso mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Ash:

– Jajajajaja, por favor Ash, no te pongas así. Sólo estaba haciendo un chiste y tú seguiste el juego sin querer – Al decir eso Ash quedó tan descolocado que cae de espaldas estilo anime y al volverse a sentar dice:

– Veo que te gusta hacer chistes, pero en serio, creo que Anabel es linda y una gran oponente. Pero cuando la conocí mejor, me di cuenta que en realidad era alguien amable y comprensiva – Al decir eso Serena se dio cuenta que Ash se llevó mejor con Anabel que con el resto de los cerebros de la frontera.

– Se nota que a diferencia del resto de los cerebros, tú y Anabel se llevaban bien – Ash le respondió un poco nervioso:

– La verdad, creo que sí – Serena le contesta:

– Por la forma que ella te describe en la carta se nota que ella te estima mucho. Pero sabes? Yo, eeemm, faltara leer el último párrafo de los escritos por los cerebros de la frontera pero no crees que ya está más que claro? Eres alguien merecedor de ser un guardián de la frontera (XD), digo, un participante del torneo de guardianes. Ellos creen en ti, y yo, eeemm, también creo en ti Ash – Dicho comentario provocó una reacción de sorpresa en Ash y también que a ambos se les apareciera un sonrojo en sus caras. Pero antes de que Ash pudiera responderle, Serena se levantó y empezó a caminar rumbo al laboratorio. Ash le pregunta:

– Serena, estás bien? No quieres conocer al último de los cerebros – Serena le responde:

– No gracias, estoy bien. Creo que deberías leer el último párrafo tú sólo. De hecho, me dijiste que ese cerebro pertenece a una instalación secreta? Pues quiero que se mantenga así, un secreto – Dicho esto dejó a su amigo sólo para que leyera el último párrafo haciendo honor al concepto de la instalación secreta. Entonces Ash empezó a leer lo que le escribió Brandon, el último cerebro de la frontera que enfrentó para completar su desafío.

Brandon: "Joven Ash, escribo para decirte que la batalla de la frontera sólo ha sido un entrenamiento comparado a lo que vas a enfrentar en el torneo de guardianes. Tu estilo de batalla es tuyo y de nadie más, tu valor es tuyo y de nadie más, la conexión con tus pokémon es de ustedes y de nadie más pero espero entiendas, y no me malinterpretes cuando leas esto, sin importar lo lejos que hayas llegado te hace falta mucho si quieres aspirar a ser un participante del encuentro de guardianes. Si quieres ser considerado un guardián de las batallas pokémon es necesario que tu mente y la de tus pokémon estén atentas a todo lo que pueda pasar, el valor que demostraste en la batalla de la frontera así como, probablemente, todo lo que has enfrentado antes o después de la misma se va a poner a prueba. Si vas a confirmar tu participación en el torneo deberás estar preparado para todo, te vas a enfrentar con competidores de primer nivel, competidores de nivel mundial, competidores que tienen un nivel superior al tuyo pero no lo veas como un impedimento para pelear, tómalo como una oportunidad para mostrar de que es capaz tu fuerza (Que la fuerza te acompañe, joven Ash XD). Sin más que decir, buena suerte en todo y espero podamos vernos en el torneo. Buena Suerte, Joven Ash".

Luego de leer el mensaje de Brandon, Ash buscó la foto, la encontró y eran Brandon con su Dusclops y el conjunto de pokémon Regirock, Regice y Registeel. Y en el reverso de la foto apareció el mensaje de: "Busca tu valor, joven Ash".

Y así es como termina el momento en que los cerebros de la frontera envían sus saludos a Ash, una foto como forma de motivación y una gran cantidad de mensajes de motivación y resaltando el espíritu de entrenador que Ash posee. El joven aspirante al torneo de guardianes guardó la carta y las fotos en el sobre, se puso de pie y miró al paisaje y al cielo que estaban frente a él y se dijo a sí mismo: - Todos confían en mí, los cerebros de la frontera, Serena, mis padres, todos aquellos que he conocido me apoyan y siempre están conmigo cuando los necesito. Debería aceptar y competir en el encuentro de guardianes? – Con esta duda en su mente empezó a caminar al laboratorio y a pesar de estar a lo lejos se dio cuenta que el ambiente era alegre y donde todos estaban felices de estar en pueblo paleta, desde sus amigos de Kalos hasta los invitados Ritchie, Miette, Grace y sus padres también se veían felices mientras hablaban con Scott y el profesor. Siguió mirando la escena y volvió a pensar para sí mismo:

– La respuesta no estará clara ahora, pero tal como me escribió Brandon debo buscar mi valor y para eso necesito un poco más de tiempo –

El futuro de Ash se está acercando, sus amigos y los cerebros de la frontera creen en él. Ash encontrará el valor suficiente para aceptar la invitación y confirmar su participación en el encuentro de guardianes? Solo queda decir que por ahora…

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	9. Capítulo 09: El Final Del Día

**Antes que nada, quisiera pedirles disculpas por no haber trabajado lo suficiente en mis historias y actualizarlas este último tiempo. La verdad, debo confesar que no ha sido un tiempo fácil para mí en muchos aspectos, he tenido ciertos problemas de índole personal y honestamente o no quise escribir o escribía muy poco, ya sea porque o no me sentí lo suficientemente motivado, porque no se me ocurría que rumbo darle a mis historias, motivos pueden muchos o pocos pero ya estoy de regreso y no pienso abandonar el proyecto "Hacedor Del Sur", al contrario, necesitaba darme un tiempo, cumplir con mis obligaciones, tener confianza en mi actividad de escritor y es por estos motivos y, probablemente muchos más que ahora estoy de regreso. No sé exactamente que tanto podré actualizar mis historias y publicar algunas nuevas que tengo planeadas, pero créanme cuando les digo que esto es algo que me gusta hacer y sin importar lo difícil que se vean las cosas seguiré adelante y no me rendiré hasta el final. Sin más que añadir, que la historia continúe.**

 **"** **Capitulo 09: El Final Del Día, Por Rumbos Diferentes"**

Luego de la reunión entre amigos y familiares, el sol daba señales de que estaba empezando a esconderse por el oeste. En un horizonte con unos tenues colores rojo carmesí, naranja claro, amarillo, es decir, una escena muy conmovedora que era visto por Ash con una expresión de incertidumbre pero a la vez de alegría por tener a sus amigos y familiares reunidos. Recibió un saludo muy especial de sus conocidos de la Batalla de la Frontera que confiaban plenamente en él y que querían verlo triunfar en el encuentro de guardianes. Todos se despidieron, Ash regresó con sus padres y Scott a la casa de la familia Ketchum dejando a los demás en el laboratorio del profesor Oak. Antes de separarse se acordó celebrar el primer día de la visita en Kanto visitando las playas de islas espuma, quienes aceptaron fueron Dave, Grace, los hermanos, Ash y Serena mientras que los demás se quedarían en pueblo paleta. Miette por ejemplo ya tiene una danza relativamente planeada para su actuación en el Festival de Ciudad Verde pero ha decidido apoyar la música con un video de fondo, aprovechando los paisajes que están cerca del pueblo como una forma de expresar su agradecimiento a la buena atención que ha recibido ahora que está en la región Kanto. Ritchie se quedará con los investigadores Oak y Tracey para apoyarlos en su proyecto de investigación de los efectos ambientales sobre los pokémon.

Cada uno, cada bando, es decir, todos ya estaban preparando su plan para el día de mañana.

En la casa de la familia Ketchum están todos disfrutando de una cena especial por el regreso del joven Ash y por su posibilidad de inscribirse oficialmente en el nuevo torneo. Pero durante la comida nuestro protagonista ha estado muy callado, apenas dirigía su mirada a sus padres o a Scott, de hecho Pikachu que estaba sirviéndose su comida en el piso del comedor pero cerca de la misa y cerca de su entrenador notaba esto. Porque será que él no hablaba con nadie siendo que él, particularmente, no se caracteriza por ser de pocas palabras. Sus padres y Scott empezaron a preocuparse. El agente de entrenadores pregunta:

– Disculpa Ash, te encuentras bien? – Preguntaba Scott, Ash que estaba sirviéndose su vaso de jugo logró escuchar la pregunta, dirige su mirada al agente y responde muy tímidamente:

– Eeemm, sí, claro, estoy bien. – Dicha respuesta no dejó conforme ni a Scott ni a sus padres por lo que la siguiente en tomar la palabra fue Delia:

– Eeemm, hijo estás seguro que estás bien? – Preguntaba con el tono de preocupación que cualquier madre tendría por su hijo. Ash contesta con el mismo tono tímido de la vez anterior:

– Si mamá, es sólo que estaba pensando en la carta que me escribieron los cerebros de la frontera y en la que puede ser mi participación en el torneo de los guardianes – Dicha respuesta dejó más tranquilos a los presentes en la mesa pero igualmente estaban preocupados, ahora era el turno de Dave el preguntar a su hijo:

– Se nota que los cerebros de la frontera confían en ti – Ash responde soltando una leve risa:

– Jajaja, si claro, la batalla de la frontera fue uno de los desafíos más complejos que tuve y me escribieron unos mensajes muy bonitos, decían que me recuerdan mucho, que cumplo con los requisitos de la competencia y que quieren verme en el torneo. Pero la verdad, no lo sé, siento que a pesar de que ellos confían en que puedo llegar lejos en el torneo y que a lo largo de mi viaje como entrenador he logrado muchas cosas, creo que me siento un poco mal porque aun me queda mucho camino por recorrer y no estoy seguro si el encuentro de guardianes es lo que busco para seguir adelante. – Los padres, Scott y Pikachu al escuchar las palabras de Ash empezaron a entender mejor el estado de ánimo del entrenador. El chico se sentía confundido respecto a su posible nueva aventura como entrenador. Este es un rasgo que Delia notaba mucho en su hijo, él era un joven que siempre mantenía un actitud reservada respecto a sus logros y que sabía reconocer lo difíciles que se pueden poner las cosas. Ya que para ese momento buena parte del grupo había acabado su comida, Delia aprovechó para levantarse de su asiento y acercarse a Ash para darle unas palabras de aliento:

– Hijo, sé que es complicado y estás dudando. El camino para cumplir tu sueño de ser Maestro ha sido difícil pero tú no eres de esas personas que se lo pasan dudando y se muestra inseguro. Yo sé que en el fondo de tu corazón hay un deseo de continuar, de seguir adelante, y este torneo puede ser un gran oportunidad para ti – Decía Delia tratando de animar a su hijo. Ash sentía que las palabras de su madre le brindaban ánimos para participar en el nuevo torneo, pero muy en el fondo de su alma sentía que aún no era el momento de confirmar su participación. Sus dudas se debían en realidad a que parecía seguir lidiando con el segundo lugar en la Liga Kalos, si bien pudo desahogarse y confesar su malestar con Serena la propuesta de Scott de competir en el encuentro de guardianes hacían que el joven entrenador dudara de sus propios logros hasta ahora y si realmente es alguien que reúne las características para ser un participante oficial. A pesar de estas dudas Ash sentía que a su alrededor tenía a gente que realmente confiaban en él y mientras miraba a su madre tomaba la carta de los cerebros de la frontera que tenía en su bolsillo y sentía que en ese papel estaba reflejado lo que significaba él para los demás. Luego de estar algunos segundos en silencio se para de su silla y dirige algunas palabras a sus padres y a Scott.

– Mamá, papá, Scott, realmente agradezco mucho su preocupación y su apoyo. Quizás no me sienta seguro ahora mismo pero les prometo pensarlo mejor y daré mi respuesta – Decía mostrándose más seguro y optimista. Los padres abrazaron a su hijo, Pikachu se subió al hombro de su entrenador y Scott se para de su asiento y dice:

– Bueno, parece que esta regresando el Ash que todos conocemos. Pero solo como advertencia, a partir de mañana te quedarán 9 días para confirmar tu participación en el torneo y hace poco revisé el conteo de participantes y ya tenemos 19 confirmados para el torneo. – Ash responde:

– Gracias Scott por avisarme, prometo dar la respuesta antes de que venza el plazo – Luego de ordenar la mesa, decirse a todos las buenas noches y dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones ha terminado un día y el siguiente empieza con una ida a la playa. En la habitación de los señores Ketchum podemos notar a Delia con una expresión de preocupación, Dave se da cuenta de esto y pregunta:

– Querida, estás bien? – Delia responde:

– Si, es solo que nuestro hijo parece sentirse inseguro de aceptar la propuesta de Scott, cuando me llamó para avisarme que regresaba a Kanto que ya se sentía mejor luego de su segundo lugar en Kalos tuve la sensación de que las cosas estaban mejorando para él. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que aún esta lidiando con eso o incluso algo más. Pero yo estoy segura que mi hijo decidirá lo que sea mejor y saldrá adelante como siempre lo ha hecho – Decía con un tono suave en su voz. Dave acerca su mano al rostro de su esposa y dándole unas suaves caricias le dice:

– No te preocupes Delia, nuestro hijo estará bien, solo necesita tiempo para pensarlo mejor. Es este un momento clave para él, necesita que lo apoyemos, que le demostremos que estamos de su lado, que sin importar lo que decida estaremos ahí para él. Esta es una decisión que el debe tomar por sí mismo y sin importar lo que él elija no cambiará el hecho de que siempre será nuestro hijo – Y luego de darle un cálido beso en su frente y darse las buenas noches los señores Ketchum se quedan dormidos.

En su habitación Ash ya estaba acostado en su cama, su amigo Pikachu estaba dormido a su lado y el joven entrenador puso su mirada hacia la ventana contemplando la blanca y brillante luna. Además de reflexionar sobre todo lo que ha vivido en sus viajes y su reciente invitación al torneo empezó a reflexionar sobre el peso de estos viajes y como lo han hecho cambiar. Se dice así mismo:

– Quién diría que estos viajes han hecho de mí alguien diferente a ese chico que se fue de su casa para cumplir su sueño. Ha sido difícil pero todos aquellos que me rodean me ven como un entrenador capaz de lograr todo. Esta luna me recuerda a la que había en mi primera noche fuera de casa. Debe haber sido hace mucho tiempo, realmente ya no soy el mismo de antes. Supongo que mis dudas de participar en el torneo se aclararán mañana – Y una vez pensado esto y otras tantas más que se quedaron sin expresar en su mente, nuestro aspirante a guardián se quedó dormido.

Mientras, en el laboratorio del profesor, el grupo de Kalos, Ritchie, Miette, Tracey y Gary ya estaban preparándose para dormir, se dijeron las buenas noches y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Clemont dormiría con su hermana, Serena con su madre, Ritchie y Miette en habitaciones separadas y Tracey, Gary y el profesor dormirían en la misma habitación. Que pasó en las distintas habitaciones? Veamos:

 _"_ _Habitación de los hermanos"_

Bonnie ya estaba acostada en su cama con su traje de Tyrantrum y cuando su hermano salió del baño le pregunta:

– Hermano, hace algún me dijiste que te gustaría conocer al profesor Oak, que te parece dormir en su propio laboratorio? – Su hermano con una gran sonrisa y muchas estrellas rodeando su cara (Ya saben, caras locas XD) le dice:

– Me hablas en serio? El señor Samuel Oak es uno de los investigadores pokémon mas importantes del mundo! Conocer su lugar de trabajo es un sueño hecho realidad! Mañana estaré con él, Gary y Tracey para ayudarles en un proyecto de ambiente pokémon. – Bonnie le habla algo deprimida:

– Aaaaww, yo quería que fueras a la playa con nosotros y así poder encontrarte una linda novia – Al decir eso Clemont se sonroja a más no poder y le habla evitando alzar demasiado la voz para que no lo escuchen los demás:

– Bonnie, cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso? Además quiero aprender sobre los pokémon de Kanto cuando están en su propia región. No es lo mismo ver pokémon de Kanto en Kalos que en su región natal – Decía apartando la mirada mientras se sentaba en su cama, pero su hermana le pone una cara pícara como tratando de hacerle ver que estaba diciendo algo sin sentido:

– Si claro, trata de excusarte hermano. Ya verás que tarde o temprano estarás con una hermosa chica – Decía muy segura de sí misma haciendo que su hermano suspirara al estilo de "me doy por vencido". Pero en ese momento, cuando Clemont pensaba que su hermana insistiría con lo de la novia, Bonnie empezó a hablarle:

– Oye Clemont, que te pareció la presencia de Scott y la candidatura de Ash al encuentro de guardianes? – Clemont miró a su hermana sorprendido porque pensó que lo seguiría molestando con el tema de una pareja y luego de pensarlo por un momento le dice:

– La verdad Bonnie, me pareció algo inesperado. Según entiendo la batalla de la frontera es de los desafíos más complejos que enfrentan los entrenadores aquí en Kanto y el saber que Ash ganó, que los líderes de la batalla quisieron darle su apoyo y que Ash esta dentro de los candidatos a competir? Wow, es todo un honor – Sin embargo, dicho comentario no convenció a Bonnie por lo que luego de pensarlo bien le dice:

– Pues, no sé si tú lo notaste pero parece que Ash no esta muy convencido de competir. Yo creo que él representa fielmente el concepto de las batallas pokémon y de participar seguramente le daría pelea a todos los demás competidores. Debería aceptar estar entre… – Pero antes de terminar de hablar su hermano la interrumpió y le dijo:

– Bonnie, sabes? A mí también me gustaría que Ash compitiera, él es un gran entrenador y confía ciegamente en sus pokémon en el significado de las batallas pero lamentablemente debemos entender una cosa: Esa es una decisión que no nos corresponde. Por ahora debemos dejar que él decida aceptar la propuesta y de hacerlo tenemos que apoyarlo y estar ahí para él. – Dichas palabras dieron en los recuerdos de Bonnie hacia esa noche que Ash salió del centro pokémon a estar solo y le dice a su hermano:

– Clemont, dime algo, cuando dijiste que "solamente Ash puede ayudar a Ash" te referías a esto? – Clemont asiente con su cabeza y luego dice:

– Exactamente Bonnie, a lo que me refería es que por mucho que nos preocupemos por él hay cosas en las que no debemos involucrarnos. La decisión es de él y de nadie más – Al decir eso, Clemont se acuesta en su cama, apaga la luz de la lámpara y se saca sus lentes. Por su parte Bonnie también se acomoda en su cama y dice:

– Pues en ese caso, no hay que insistirle el tema del torneo y si en algún momento le pasa algo apoyarlo como él siempre nos ha apoyado a nosotros. Buenas noches hermano – Y se quedó dormida, su hermano le responde junto con un bostezo:

– Así es, buenas noches hermana – Y así ambos hermanos de la región Kalos se han quedado dormidos.

 _"_ _Habitación de Serena y Grace"_

Madre e hija vestidas para dormir y acostadas en sus respectivas camas están acompañadas por la luz de la lámpara y la luz de la luna. Luna que estaba viendo Serena mientras estaba sentada en su cama y pensando para ella:

– Me pregunto si Ash estará viendo o habrá visto esta misma luna para dormir (Como dicen en Phineas y Ferb: "Sí, así es" XD) – Este detalle no pasó por alto por Grace y le preguntó a su hija pícaramente:

– Ay hija mía, pensando en tu querido Ash? – Dicho comentario provocó un sonrojo en Serena y alzando sus manos queriendo corregir a su madre le dice:

– Qué? No mamá, quiero decir, bueno, aaamm, algo así, este, quiero decir, aaahh, para que me molesto. Es verdad madre, me siento preocupada por él. Lo acompañé a leer la carta que le enviaron los cerebros de la frontera y todos le han dedicado unas muy lindas palabras y se nota que ellos confían en él. Pero tengo la impresión que Ash no se siente lo suficientemente motivado para participar en el torneo de guardianes. Hace varios días he notado que él ha cambiado mucho su manera de ser y últimamente se ha mostrado un poco dudoso respecto a lo que quiere hacer después de su viaje por Kalos. Me preocupa no poder ayudarlo lo suficiente o que tal vez no quiera que yo lo ayude – Decía esto con un tono triste y avergonzada, al mismo tiempo, por hablar del tema de Ash con su madre.

Grace escuchaba atentamente lo que decía su hija y se sentía conmovida por ver a Serena tan segura en sus palabras y dispuesta a ayudar a Ash en un momento tan importante como este por su posible participación en la nueva competencia. Dispuesta a seguir escuchando a su hija le dice:

– Ay hija, se nota que lo quieres mucho verdad? – Preguntaba, Serena mostrándose menos avergonzada pero manteniendo un poco el sonrojo de su cara miró directamente a su madre a los ojos y le dice:

– Así es mamá, Ash es un chico que me ayudó a cambiar mucho sobre mi perspectiva del mundo y también me enseñó sobre lo que es buscar tu sueño. Como ya te dije al cambiar mi vestimenta él es alguien muy especial para mí. Él me gusta mucho y yo quiero apoyarlo de la misma manera que él me ha apoyado a mí pero siento que mi manera de ayudarlo no es suficiente y ahora tengo un pequeño miedo a que él ya no quiera que yo esté a su lado – Decía apartando la mirada y deprimiéndose un poco, apartando la mirada y queriendo evitar lágrimas. Grace se sentía muy conmovida por el hecho de que Serena quiera demostrar su apoyo a su chico especial y estando insegura respecto a su manera de hacerlo. Nuevamente queriendo ayudar a su hija le dice:

– Hija mía, esto que me dices es muy bonito. Te digo algo? Está bien que quieras ayudar a Ash y yo estoy segura que aunque no te lo exprese directamente yo siento que él si te aprecia, te valora y te quiere mucho. Pero siendo sincera contigo, esta situación en particular requerirá que no trates de insistir demasiado. Me explico, Ash esta pensando en participar en el torneo de guardianes pero en este momento no siente que sea un "siguiente paso" para su viaje como entrenador. Mi opinión personal es que él es un entrenador muy capaz, amable, atento, preocupado por quienes lo rodean y puede ser considerado perfectamente como un "guardián", por decirlo así. Pero esta es una decisión que debe tomar él y el que él quiera o no quiera participar depende de que no lo presionemos demasiado. Por ejemplo, cuando quieras hablarle trata, en lo más posible, de no tocar el tema del campeonato y cuando él quiera participar muéstrale todo tu apoyo, que estás de su lado y que siempre vas a ser su amiga sin importar lo que pase – Todas y cada una de estas palabras sentaron una idea en la joven artista pokémon sobre cómo ayudar a su chico especial. Ahora más calmada y tranquila respecto a su actuar anterior Serena mira fijamente a su madre y le dice:

– Madre, en serio, muchas gracias por todo esto que has dicho. Creo que se cómo ayudar a Ash, recuerdas que había hecho una carta especial para él? Resulta que la traje conmigo en caso de que Ash necesite un apoyo especial y él se sienta triste o desanimado. El día que él quiera presentarse a Scott como participante del encuentro de guardianes se la entregaré y le haré saber que sin importar lo que él quiera hacer después de su viaje por Kalos siempre estaré de su lado. – Grace no dejó pasar por alto este último comentario dicho por su hija y se le acerca con una mirada pícara:

– Porque no mejor le demuestras tu apoyo con la carta y un besito? – Dicho comentario sorprendió mucho a Serena dejándola más roja que antes y totalmente avergonzada se esconde en su cama y le dice a su madre – Mamá, por favor, basta, no digas esas cosas. Buenas noches, que descanses – Grace miró esta escena con simpatía y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro tratando de soltar unas cuantas risas, apagó la luz de la lámpara, se acostó en su cama y pensó para sí misma – Es increíble como ha crecido Serena últimamente, se nota que Ash la ha ayudado mucho y ahora la tiene muy enamorada. Yo me pregunto, Ash en algún momento admitirá que tiene sentimientos por mi hija? Creo que debería esperar, jaja – Y es así como madre e hija ya están dormidas.

 _En el resto de las habitaciones_

Ritchie, Miette, Tracey, Gary y el profesor Oak no tuvieron demasiado que pensar. Ritchie estaba pensando en el proyecto que planeaban los Oak y Tracey al que fue invitado a colaborar. Miette seguía despierta planificando su video para el festival de Ciudad Verde. Mientras que Gary, Tracey y el profesor seguían hablando de investigaciones y poemas pokémon, algo que no dejaba muy cómodo a Gary pero a Tracey se le hizo interesante. Cuando todos apagaron sus respectivas lámparas y ya estaban listos para dormir un pequeño pensamiento pasó por sus mentes y se dijeron a sí mismos:

– Ash, que es lo que vas a decidir? – Y con eso en mente todos se quedaron dormidos esperando el día de mañana.

El día de mañana promete ser importante para todos, algunos van a la playa, otros se quedaran a investigar, otros harán alguna actividad por su cuenta pero lo cierto es que nuestro héroe Ash tiene una importante decisión que tomar y ahora le quedan 9 días para confirmar su participación en el encuentro de los guardianes. Que es lo que decidirá Ash?

 **CONTINUARÁ**


End file.
